05 Albus Potter and the Enchanter's Princess
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Albus Potter enters his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. Since the climax of his fourth year, Albus finds the Wizarding world is in shambles, his school year tougher than ever and his family once more threatened as the world stands upon the brink of disaster. For the first time, Albus takes it upon himself to save it.
1. Author's Note synopsis

Hi, all!

It's great to be back again! Happy Easter!

As promised, this holiday I give you Albus Potter and the Enchanter's Princess. I of course have the whole story mapped out for me and will update regularly as I edit the upcoming chapters and proofread. As said, the seven stories are in fact already written; however, that which is already written does need edits, refining, and enhancing. From the line we crossed the previous story (RIP Hagrid), we deal now with the pure plotline and delve further into the dynamics between each party in this brewing conflict.

Instead of giving you a long A/N about what to expect, I'll give you a short synopsis.

_Albus Potter enters his fifth year at Hogwarts. With this fifth year come tougher classes, important examinations, and the brewing conflict he finds himself in the middle of. Albus takes a more crucial role than ever in fighting the man who threatened his family but his is also reminded of another almost-forgotten villain in the shadows. The Wizarding world is once more at war._

_The Goblins fight the Ministry, Harry drums support for a crusade against the Purifiers, and the Arsenal of education once more makes itself relevant. But even the Ministry is in shambles with Incommodo finally gaining the power he sought for so long. The Reservation remains hidden but what are they planning? Where are they now they were evicted from the Reservation itself and what exactly is their relationship with the Purifiers?_

_Meanwhile, Albus has OWL's to study for, his family to worry about, and a friendship to enhance. Albus' feelings from the previous year are unchanged and he tries harder than ever to achieve what he feels his heart has wanted since second year. The heart of Alexis Ackerly. _

_But can Albus survive this year? His family makes itself more relevant. James approaches Albus with a new mindset and yet tension is brewing both outside Hogwarts and in. It has been a while but characters are once again finding themselves on separate sides of the social aisle as social dynamics are once more tested, old wounds are opened and the Wizarding world takes its final plunge. _

In one hour, I will post the first chapter and update the story regularly. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the last.


	2. The Summer War

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The Summer War**

Albus did not wake up to what he usually woke up to. He woke up to a loud bang. It was quite sudden. His eyes flew open, and he jumped out of bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The bang came from outside, but when he looked out the window curiously, he saw nothing. It was dark. Probably past midnight judging by the stillness in the house. Albus had been sleeping all day, failing to even have lunch with his family. Still, though it was dark, he could almost smell the smoke rising from over the river, but he couldn't see the source of it.

Not seeing the source did not mean Albus did not _know _the source though. The Goblins were waging a new rebellion against the Wizards for stealing an amulet of theirs even though they had it back before it disappeared from their grasp once again. The thief of it was an old enemy of Albus' Soto Lean, but Albus always had it. The Goblins did not know this yet, and they wanted it back. The new reality was a Goblin rebellion until the Amulet was back in their hands. Albus would've considered handing it to them but Harry warned him not to do so.

Albus found himself breathing heavily. He looked over at Mark's bed. His adopted brother had woken up too and he rubbed his weary eyes before blinking continuously. "Go back to bed, Al," he whispered sleepily. "We need to be up tomorrow."

"Goblins or Purifiers?" Albus asked tiredly.

"Does it matter?" Mark yawned. Another distant bang sounded, but this one closer. Mark groaned in half annoyance and got up, crossed to Albus' side of the room and peered out the window. "Merlin, can't see anything. It's all dark."

"'M going back to bed"-

"No, you're not!" Mark interrupted. "If the house is attacked, we're the only ones up." Albus groaned angrily and sat up. Mark just scoffed though, "So immature. This is important, Al."

"I'm going to get a drink," Albus muttered and got up, stretching. Mark got up too and the two crossed the dark room and opened the door.

The bangs were distant now, as if from a separate land entirely. As they walked through the dark house, the stillness was almost eerie. Nothing moved. No hint of sound or movement, not even the family cat was heard meowing. It was all silent. Mark and Albus still made their way to the top of the stairs and felt their way down. Albus groaned again, "Times like this I wish we could use magic."

Mark opened his mouth to respond but stopped. He held his hand out for Albus to stop. Silence. Through the darkness, Albus could sense Mark signaling for him to be quiet. Albus strained his ears to listen and then he heard it. A faint whispering downstairs. Someone was inside. Someone who obviously wanted to keep quiet. But the entire house was asleep, from Albus' mom and dad to his older brother James, younger sister Lily, and his young cousin Hugo who frequently stayed the night. Who could be up?

A jet of light shot from the darkness and Albus yelped in fright as the light barely missed him. Mark dragged Albus and flew down the stairs to the bottom. Both Albus and Mark were without their wands. They had been destroyed mere months ago and they had yet to go to Diagon Alley for new ones. Albus felt naked without it, as if a bulls eye was imprinted on him. He made to run to his parent's room when he heard a small squeal. Mark gasped but Albus was relieved, "Wait a sec"-

"What is it?"

Albus knew that squeal. There was something familiar about it. He seized Mark's arm and turned a corner into the kitchen only to run headfirst into a smaller figure. Three people collapsed onto each other. It turned out that Albus ran into none other than Hugo and Lily and the three were on the floor, not bothering to get up. The three were breathing heavily as Hugo's wand light shone on all of them. The blonde boy over them was shaking his head.

Finally, they disentangled themselves and sat up. "What're you two doing up?" Albus panted.

"Gonna- ask- you- the- same- question," Hugo panted with each word.

"Albus was thirsty and with the bangs I thought I'd guard him," Mark shrugged.

"Cause Albus needs guarding," Albus muttered making Hugo grin.

"We're house patrol tonight," Hugo said excitedly.

"House patrol," Mark repeated disbelievingly. "Harry let you patrol the house _alone?"_

"Nope," Hugo said happily. "That's why you're gonna thank us when we have a hostage!"

Albus was about to laugh aloud but Mark was not amused, "Lily doesn't have a wand either!"

"I nicked mum's"-

Mark shushed them all and ordered Hugo to turn his wand light to the door. They quieted down once again. Albus fixed his eyes on the doorknob. It was turning. Hearts beating frantically, Hugo raised his wand but Albus pulled him back. "You'll get yourself killed. Count of three," Albus whispered. "Stunners."

"So they can hear the countdown?" Mark scoffed. "Second they pass the kitchen."

"Right," Hugo muttered.

They stayed silent as Mark turned his wand off. They could see that the visitors were not human. Goblins had entered the house. They lit their own way through with objects glowing in their hands, making Albus, Mark, Hugo and Lily hide themselves in the darkened kitchen. Then…

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hugo, evidently had decided that was the time to strike. Scratchy yells sounded from the house, making all parties wing it from there. Hugo had disarmed them just as Mark and Albus threw themselves at all of them. Lily had decided to cast a Bat-bogey Hex and the lights upstairs turned on. Hugo, it seemed has Disarmed all the Goblins at once, one was unconscious and one was being attacked by his own bogeys in the shape of bats.

Mark stared at the Goblins and turned to Hugo, "You disarmed them all?"

"Remember, Al?" Hugo asked brightly. "Rose taught me to disarm many people at once!"

Albus was half way through congratulating Hugo when James appeared in front of them, glasses on and hair disheveled as if he had hastily got out of bed. He laughed when he saw them all though, "Brilliant! Midnight party?"

"Shut it, James," Albus grunted.

"What's going on here- Goblins!" Harry and Ginny had arrived downstairs too, Ginny in her nightgown and Harry with a white undershirt on.

Albus, wide awake now due to the events of that night, started explaining slowly, hoping they weren't in too much trouble. Harry rounded all the Goblins up and tied them as Albus explained how he meant to get a drink and how Hugo and Lily heard him from their rooms and came out to see what the noise was and how the Goblins came in and how they all fired at them to keep them at bay. Albus did not tell them that Hugo and Lily hoped to guard the house at night, not wanting to get them in trouble.

Then, Ginny snatched her wand from Lily's hand and surmised the truth for herself. Hugo looked guiltily at his own feet as he said quietly, "Nice try, Al."

Ginny looked beside herself with anger and might have started yelling if Harry did not speak first, "Well done!" he said happily. "Who knocked this guy out?"

"Erm…" Mark and Albus looked at each other. "Both of us. We sort of leapt on him."

"I cast the Disarmer," Hugo said hopefully.

"Yay," Harry mumbled, gazing around at them all. "Now your mother gets to kill me."

The next morning, the Potter family sat down to breakfast in the garden as they always did, discussing the events of the previous night. Or at least, all of them but James. The Goblins had been locked up in a spare room and bound by Jinxes and protection. Harry spent most of the revious night with them, trying to glean some information but ultimately leaving them.

James was more to himself, as if in careful thought. Sometimes, Albus even thought he saw him draw a diagram to himself in midair or even mutter something to himself but he asked nothing of it. For the majority of that summer, James had been silent. He insisted he did not hold it against Albus for having destroyed the map but if Albus did not know better, the loss of the Marauder's Map seemed to have been taken as a personal insult. He shut himself up in his room and stayed there all day.

That morning, James was quiet but he was a little more open this time. It started with James turning to Harry and asking him something Albus never thought he would ask. "Dad, you told me once that you could communicate with your parents when you were young." Harry, momentarily surprised at the question and a little taken-aback, recovered himself and nodded. James went on, "How?"

"Erm…" Harry was flustered but noticing the eyes of Albus, Ginny, and even Hugo and Lily on him, he shrugged, "Resurrection Stone. Don't think about using it though. I lost it in the forbidden forest. Don't know _where _it is now."

As Harry and James started muttering and Hugo took Lily aside to talk to her about something, (Albus was very used to this by now) and Albus returned to his breakfast. It was not until five minutes later when James finally turned to Albus, "Thought you'd like to know. Scorpius and Laura broke up."

"_What?"_

Lily turned from Hugo to look interestedly at James. Of all the things James would tell him, Albus did not expect this. "How'd you"-

"I told you before, Al…" James grinned. "I'm the eyes and ears of the castle."

"We're not in the castle," Mark said pointedly.

"No, but the relationship began there," James shrugged. "Besides, Nigel told me last night. I'm surprised you even _ask _how I found out. I expect Scorps will tell you soon enough too."

Then, Lily spoke up with a nervous hope in her voice, "H-How did they break up?"

Albus was on the point of asking himself why Lily even cared when he remembered with a jolt what James had told him mere months ago, on the train ride back home. It had shocked Albus then too and now, as Albus remembered, he realized fully now just what it meant. _"Our Lily Luna Potter of Gryffindor house… has a crush on Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Slytherin house. Enough said."_

James on the other hand had a mischievous glint in his eyes, Hugo went a little red but said nothing of it and Lily just looked innocently at James, as if she was just asking a simple question out of curiosity. James asked, "Why? Do you know him?"

Lily went red and muttered a no and returned to staring at the grass, looking considerably more miserable. James shrugged off the guilt but Hugo just stared at him half angrily and said, "Shut it, James!"

James widened his eyes in half surprise as Hugo took Lily away and started talking to her again, this time in privacy. James gaped at him and shrugged his shoulders in a what-did-I-do-wrong motion. Mark scoffed and said, "You know full well what you did."

"It's not _my _fault Hugo's being so defensive about it," James shrugged and took his pancakes off with him inside the house and up to his room. Albus and Mark exchanged looks before returning to the conversation.

"-don't know what he expects to achieve," Harry was saying.

"It's obvious he still wants a job at Hogwarts," Ginny said simply. "And after last year…" she stopped, eyes resting on Albus and Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes and motioned for Albus to come along. Clearly, their time sitting in the garden was up. He caught Hugo showing Lily some tricks in the air with a broom, grinning widely when she threw an apple and he caught it, threw it up and used his broom to smash it into applesauce. Lily laughed out loud, apparently having forgotten all about Scorpius and Laura, delighted even to have apple all over her hair. Hugo landed, red with pride but putting a modest expression all the same.

Mark grinned widely on the other hand, "So, it's clear you're all in big trouble this year. Hugo trounces you, we've seen that much. What're you gonna do?"

"Whatever Jennifer wants," Albus sighed, remembering Hugo's monstrous Chasing skills. He doubted even Slytherin's most aggressive tactics could keep Hugo off the field.

They got up to their room and looked around. Mark looked up, "Ah, look, you got letters. Bet one of them is from Scorpy. Let's see… Yup, one from Scorpy and one from Hogwarts. Hey, Al, you might've been made Prefect! Let's see…"

"They're mine!" Albus said loudly as Mark snatched them from Albus' bedside.

"What're you gonna do, summon them from me?" Mark teased playfully. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't have a wand!"

"Neither do you!" Albus said, leaping on Mark. They struggled for a minute until Mark finally let the letters go. Albus lay on the floor, catching his breath before finally sitting on the bed to read. He read Scorpius' letter first.

_Hi Al,_

_Well, I'm sure James already told you. Laura broke up with me last night. I was sort of bummed but I'm actually okay with it now. I was already getting sort of bored with her by the end of last year too, especially because she kept commenting on Lysander Scamander. Seriously, you're dating a guy and you keep talking about how cute Lysander is. Not sure what I expected after that._

_So, it was nothing too big. She was real honest and just told me that she dated me so she wouldn't be alone or out of place because the only crowd she stuck with was Mark and Aries makes her uncomfortable. She just asked if we could still be friends, which I said yes of course. She's still a friendly face. So we won't have any tension. Merlin knows we've had enough of that in Hogwarts, eh? _

_Did you get your new wand yet? Dad says he'll be getting my books himself because the Ministry's in shambles and Diagon might be dangerous. What about your end? Hogwarts ought to be different this year cause we got OWL's. Plus, I was made Prefect! I'm ecstatic! First thing I'm gonna do is put Mold in detention for being too Moldy and Hugo for being too good on the Quidditch pitch. I'm serious, if you like, I can punish him and keep him off Quidditch._

_I also wanted to ask if you could visit the Malfoy Manor for the Christmas holidays? Father said I might invite you if your parents aren't too uncomfortable and I really wanted to show you the yard we added when my father bought an extra piece of land. We can play Quidditch now so if we can get Rose and Hugo and even your brother and sister to come that'll be great and we can have a Christmas party. Let me know._

_Your friend,_

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

_Ps. My cousins are starting Hogwarts this year and if you like them, they can join us for Christmas too. I really want to do something big this year so let me know. See ya, Al._

Albus stared. "Huh? Prefect. Erm… then…"

"What's this for?" Mark asked, holding up the Hogwarts letter. Albus examined the envelope, hoping to see a hint as to what was inside. But nothing. Mark looked at Scorpius' letter and shrugged, "We already got our booklists." Then, Mark sighed, "I'll bet Alex gets the badge on my end. And Rosie come to think of it."

"Let's see," Albus shrugged, opening the Hogwarts envelope by the seal. Inside was a short letter compared to the one from Scorpius but a badge fell out all the same. Albus was puzzled and so was Mark. "A second Prefec- _no!"_

"What is it?"

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you of an immediate and premature change in the Slytherin Quidditch team. Due to five different players demanding her immediate resignation from the post of captaincy, Jennifer Salsty is no longer Captain of the team. As such, she has recommended you to fill her place. Tryouts take place at your leisure but please be aware that the pitch is subject to booking. It is your duty and responsibility to negotiate booking times with Quidditch Captains of other teams and let me know of your decision._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Head of Slytherin House,_

_Mistress Forma Era._

"Sweet!" Mark whooped. "Now we get to whoop your behind, and blame _you! _This'll be brilliant!"

It took Albus a while to register what he had read. But it dawned on him eventually. "Scorpius is Prefect but I'm Captain of the team. Huh, Phoenix really knows how to keep the balance, doesn't he? Well, I got a letter to write so leave me alone." And Albus set to work. Captain. Quidditch Captain. After two years on the team. This had to be a record, especially since Lorcan himself was a better Chaser than Albus. And speaking of him, he was apparently one of the players who protested Jennifer. How would she take it, then?


	3. The Angry Apprentice

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 2: The Angry Apprentice**

_**A/N: Glad you all liked the first chapter. Like Book 4, this book should keep you entertained for a while. I'll just respond directly to some anonymous reviews (since I got no other way to respond) and then you can read the chapter. For those who don't care, read on for the chapter. **_

_**To Dalton: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this book as much as the others. Should you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer. **_

_Ministry, Wizarding world, I speak to you now, after numerous attempts on my life, numerous attempts against the betterment of the Wizarding world and numerous challenges to the system that has kept our Proper Wizarding Youth Values relevant. Only recently, I met up with the dissident Soto Lean. None will believe that he has betrayed us all but whilst he played our hero, our speaker, our hope for the future of the Wizarding world, in secret he was working to undermine the very Ministry he claimed to serve. Stealing the vast majority of the Arsenal of Education group for his own, his Purifier group grows ever larger and forces from within our gearing up for a final assault against the Ministry._

_Despite frequent warnings to Minister Cauldwell, he has refused to listen. So, I hastened to circulate an immediate order of resignation. All but the Auror Department has signed on and it is the Auror Depaertment that shall go through a reshuffling as a result. I feel it my sworn duty to inform you all that Minister Cauldwell betrayed us. Minister Cauldwell has refused to see that his world was falling apart, refused to step up and defend Proper Youth Values for our young Witches and Wizards, proper values we had long held so dear. Cauldwell would seek only to destroy it all. But the Department of Education would not allow it. No, and with Cauldwell gone, the Ministry shall be reformed._

_A list of new laws have become necessary to keep order in an otherwise chaotic world. Our first order of business is to seclude ourselves from the Muggles even more. No mingling is allowed from henceforth on. Any Witch or Wizard found mingling with Muggles will be arrested, tried and sent to Azkaban without a trial. This is an effort to keep our existence a secret while we deal with dissidents who would seek to destroy us. Dissidents in the form of Goblins and Purifiers as well as former Ministry members. A rebellion is in the brewing and your Ministry will set it right. A rebellion is in the brewing and until it is set right, all protections the Ministry had to offer before shall be revoked._

_No more dealings with Gringotts are allowed. All Witches and Wizards are hereby required by law to move all their savings out of Gringotts and put trust in the Ministry run Norton Bank. Any Witch or Wizard caught making deals, deposits or withdrawals from Gringotts will be arrested, tried and sent to Azkaban without a trial. This is to ensure that the Goblins have no power over us, hold no leverage, and will serve to weaken them over time. For too long has the Ministry dealt softly where capital punishment must be used._

_These are laws the Ministry can pass but cannot be enforced unless the Purifiers law down their arms. However, they have refused to. Therefore, any dwelling holding at least one Purifiers member will be eradicated, demolished and incinerated on sight, no questions asked. The Purifiers seek to undermine the Ministry and we will seek to destroy those who will attempt such a useless folly and those who associate themselves with such scum. This is to ensure that laws passed by th Ministry for the betterment of the Wizarding world remains relevant in today's world._

_It appears as well that Hogwarts itself, at first had chosen to ally itself with the likes of Soto Lean. Headmaster Phoenix had refused to accept the Ministry's control over the situation. However, following the fortunate departure of his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Ernest Macmillan, and the unfortunate death of his gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid, he has agreed to allow the Ministry a choice of staff to oversee the education of our youth, to make sure that they learn what is right and what is necessary. It is with this agreement, however small and meaningless it may be, that the Ministry has pushed for a new position open in Hogwarts. A position that will oversee the grades of the youth and inform the Ministry of the grades the youth get on these tests. This will give the Ministry direct oversight into how students perform for the first time ever, and we will be able to take action then. I can only hope Headmaster Phoenix is up to the task of making sure the youth perform up to Ministry standards._

_This oversight will be reported directly to me by none other than the Ministry's New Foot on the Ground Rojer Selwyn whose wife Daphnee has taken the Auror Department by storm with hopes to revitalize it completely. A Patrol will also be set up and headed by none other than my own personal choice Hogan Ridge to combat dissent within Hogwarts itself where you can be sure it will exist._

_Though all is not going as I would prefer, though Purifiers resist at every turn, though they have taken up positions in Hogsmeade in an attempt to guard Hogwarts from the Ministry's might, with these laws in place, the end is finally within our reach! Though Soto Lean has stolen my Arsenal of Education, the Ministry itself is now revitalized into the _real _Arsenal of Education! An arsenal of which none will survive._

Almost two months into the holidays, Harry switched off the wireless just as Albus Potter appeared in the room. Lily and James were already there, folding their arms, waiting. Harry sighed and said, "Take a seat, Al. Ginny and Mark will be back shortly. And then I'll talk."

They waited for five minutes, no one speaking to the other. A loud crack outside signaled Ginny's arrival. The front door opened and in came Ginny followed by Mark. They had just come back from taking Hugo back home. They took their seats in the sitting room when Harry finally sighed, looking solemn. Harry rarely called them for something so serious.

"Is Hugo ok?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah, he's fine," Ginny said nonchalantly. "You called, Harry?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry said glumly. Ginny stared at him as Harry looked down. She had in her eyes a blaze but it wasn't as fierce as it usually was. It had the look of starting embers though, like she was expecting an argument. It made Albus feel on guard too. What on earth could his father have wanted them all to talk about? He was usually the cheerful one.

Albus looked from his mum to his dad and finally chanced a question, "Dad, what's this about?"

Harry looked up at Albus. "Al," Harry said after clearing his throat. "I don't want you or your brothers or sister going to Hogwarts this year."

Albus opened his mouth in shock, James and Mark looked on the point of protesting out loud and Lily folded her arms defiantly, as if saying 'like hell we're not.' Before anyone could say anything though, Ginny shook her head and said, eyes blazing fire as they met Harry's. "Harry, that is a horrible idea."

Usually, Albus would expect Harry to give in and Ginny to win out. This time, no such thing happened. Harry shook his head angrily and turned on Ginny for the first time in living memory, it even took her aback initially. "You heard what happened! Sending them to Hogwarts, it's like giving the Ministry four hostages. Four to use against me. I'm not letting it ha"-

"Keeping them away is giving them what they want!" Ginny said, anger equal with Harry's but rising with every syllable. "You hav"-

"It doesn't matt"-

"Don't interrupt me, Harry!"

"This is important!" Harry yelled.

"Their education is even MORE important!" Ginny screamed. "Even Ron doesn't have the bright idea of keeping his kids away."

"Ron isn't in the same position as me!" Harry reminded forcefully but voice lower, opting to take the calmer route.

"You're in _no _position, Harry Potter," Ginny said pointedly. "If it's a problem either way, their education takes importance and precedence."

"Ginny… they're not going and that's final!" Harry said with such forceful finality. "I will be _damned _before I see my children under the reign of the Ministry. It's just like my fifth year. No, absolutely not. I forbid it!"

"Like hell we're not!" Lily yelled surprisingly. She herself looked surprised at her own outburst. She bit her lip as James widened his eyes in surprise and Albus and Mark gave each other a quiet high five. Albus was ready to defend her if Harry stayed stubborn.

Ginny stared at him, now standing up and her hands in her pocket for her wand. She looked more dangerous than she ever looked, even more so than when she discovered that Albus had gone into Knockturn Alley three years prior. "That is your final word?" she whispered.

"Yes," Harry said fearlessly, standing up too. "And I don't really want to duel and your hands in your pocket are starting to scare me. Take them out, please?"

Ginny shrugged and took them out, wand in hand. Harry flinched as she pointed it at him. Before he had any time to react, his bogeys started acting up, attacking in the shape of bats. She smirked in a satisfied way as Harry yelped and performed the Counter-curse. Just after the counter-curse was performed, Ginny disarmed him. She breathed out, eyes blazing with anger. "Now, we'll talk about this later. If you like, talk to Hermione. I'm almost positive she'll be the one to put you in your place."

Albus could not swear on it but he could remember no time when Harry and Ginny had ever rowed. He heard tense voices before but it always blew over by the next day. Never, did he expect Ginny to Hex him though. Harry threw her one glowering look and left, out the front door, crack signaling he had Apparated. Ginny was hailed in seconds.

"That was _brilliant!" _James yelled in glee, hugging his mother.

"Quiet, James, or _you'll _be the one forbidden from Hogwarts," Ginny said, going red. "Now, Al, Mark, Lily, dress up. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Neville and Hannah there. Alice and Frank will be getting their new wands today and so shall you. Downstairs in five minutes _Go!"_

Within ten minutes, Ginny steered Albus, Mark and Lily through the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, hand tightly on the scruff of his shirt, her other hand on Lily's. Mark walked beside Hannah Longbottom and Neville used both his hands to steer Alice and Frank, the Longbottom twins who were to start Hogwarts that year. Finally, the Leaky Cauldron vanished from view and Ollivander's wand shop came into sights. Ginny sighed in relief as Hannah finally released Mark. It had been four years since Albus or Mark laid eyes on the shop and here they both were again, about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny sighed again and pointed them inside, "Make it quick and kids go first."

Behind the counter was a very wizened and grey old man and a young boy who had to be younger than even Lily. His dark hair fell in dreadlocks around his ears. The old man stood up and smiled at the entry of these three young kids. His long fingers were extended on the counter as they walked in. "Mr. Wallader and Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you both. Such a pity what happened to your wands. Your father hastened to tell me immediately. Well, we'll have a look, shall we? My grandson, Melvin has opted to be my apprentice so he'll deal with you. I need a rest."

Albus was set to get his wand last. Alice and Frank picked first, Albus sitting in a chair behind them as they picked their wands. They may have been twins, he thought but they could not have been more different, even by looks. Alice had her father's hair but her mother's face. Her hair was long and it fell over her ears and tied in pigtails in a way that almost reminded Albus of his friend Alexis. Frank on the other hand had blonde hair but a plump face, almost reminding Albus of his father's cousin Dudley. They both had good-natured faces and almost always wore smiles. He did not get to see them often since they were younger than the immediate group of friends and family.

After half an hour, the Longbottom twins had their wands picked and Mark let Lily go first. Albus was behind, quietly arguing with Mark about who would go next. Lily took a while to pick but in the end, a Cherry wood wand with Unicorn hair picked her and she walked off, happily brandishing her own wand. Mark won out and went next, taking about fifteen minutes before he got an Acacia wand with Phoenix tail feather inside. He sighed in relief, "I was hoping I'd get Phoenix tail feather again. You go, Al."

The boy, Melvin fumbled with the measuring tape as he measured Albus up and down, his arm lengths and everything else. He was clearly not a trained Wizard yet so he did not know any spells. Still, he seemed rather forlorn and bored. He yawned greatly when he finished measuring, forcibly reminding Albus of his friend Riley. He stretched and shook his head, as if forcing the tiredness out. He sighed, "Alright," he said a notch more enthusiastically. "Let's get started."

"Oak wood, fifteen inches, Unicorn hair, and rather supple," he recited as if from textbook. "Try- guess not," he said, snatching it from him. "Ok… Dragon heartstring, acacia, one foot and flexible. Try waving it this time, see if it- oh!" Albus waved it and the countertop smashed in two as if by an invisible Karate chop. The boy almost laughed. "Well, there goes the table. Ok, ok, once more. Let's see… erm… Ok, let's try this one. Aspen, Unicorn hair, eleven inches, and moderately flexible."

Albus waved it and a window shattered. The boy took one look and shrugged, "Well, that's being added to your pay."

It did not get better either. Albus soon found himself waiting after half an hour for a wand to choose him, the boy getting more impatient by the second. "Congratulations," he yawned. "You're the most difficult person I've ever come across. Phoenix tail feather, Adler- aw, crap. Ok, Unicorn hair, supple- my God! Ok, fine, erm… well, what the hell was your old wand?" he demanded impatiently, almost making Albus laugh.

"Dragon heartstring," Albus said simply.

"Ok, fine, we'll try dragon then," he rolled his eyes, his nerves clearly being tested.

If he thought that was going to help, it didn't. Albus was still being tried after another ten minutes and Melvin looked on the point of calling his grandfather. "One last time. Dragon Heartstring, Aspen, thirteen inches and very, very flexible with a good hold and if it doesn't work, you're a Mugg"- he stopped, snatched the wand and set it down, thinking, gathering himself.

"I had Aspen before, if that helps," Albus suggested.

"Yeah, no, the wand chooses the Wizard, not the other way around," Melvin waved aside. "Ebony, Unicorn tail hair, supp- if you're as difficult as the last one, so help me, Merlin- fine! Ash, Phoenix tail feather- ok, all of you are paying double the price if this goes longer than it needs to."

"It's not our fault!" Albus protested.

"You are the last one to talk!" he said pointedly as his latest wand exploded in his hand. The boy gaped in shock. _"What? _Make that triple the price. Ugh, fine! Ebony, Dragon Heartstring… and… no. Ok, Yew, Dragon Heartstring, twelve inches, insanely flexible and proof of your insanity if this doesn't work."

"It works!" Albus said happily as he felt the sudden warmth that came with holding the right wand. He felt more in tune with this one too. It felt better in his hand. "Hmph," Melvin shrugged. "Yew. You in Slytherin?"

"Yeah…"

"Figures," he yawned. "Well, ok. See you at Hogwarts. Three sickles each, please. Never come again."

They walked out of the shop, feeling deeply relieved. "If we ever go again, it'll be too soon," Albus muttered as they left.

"Picked out your wands?" Ginny yawned. "I got your books but it took long enough. What held you up?"

"Al," Mark said simply. "Nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack. I feel bad for future Potter kids when they deal with him. He's more impatient than Aries! He'd better not end up in Gryffindor or _I'll _have a heart attack."

Ginny looked up and down nervously. "Ok, then. Back to the house." Ginny looked immensely relieved. "We should be fine as long as the Ministry doesn't… well, anyways… I'll take Lily first. I'll come back for the others. Just look after Al and Mark till I get back."

"I hate being on the run," Mark mused as Ginny disappeared with Lily.

Albus went with Ginny next and within minutes, Mark was back with them, wands and everything. Ginny shook her head in relief and turned, only to run straight into Harry. Albus held his breathm, anticipating another fight as she looked at Harry's stony face. Albus never saw him like that before. Harry sighed regretfully, and looked up, "Ginny, call Ron over. I think it's time we raise Dumbledore's Army again."

_In the Ministry…_

Incommodo read a small letter addressed to him. As before, a blonde witch stood behind him, waiting. Orgella, always beside Soto, now beside Incommodo, but sincere to only one of them. Incommodo cleared his throat and scribbled quickly on a piece of parchment. It took him the better part of half an hour to finish the writing he had before finishing it, rolling it up, and handing it to Orgella, "Send this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is time, I think Harry Potter is placed under arrest."


	4. The Return of Albus Dumbledore

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 3: The Return of Albus Dumbledore**

_**A/N: Hi, to new readers, I am glad you're liking and to old faces, I missed you all. Glad you're all liking the story so far. Now, here's a chapter that should… shake things up for you. : ) Just like last story, you should not walk away disappointed.**_

After being made Quidditch Captain, Albus started looking forward to school again. It seemed so much closer now he had his school supplies, his new wand and now even a Quidditch Captain badge. He was in constant contact with Scorpius and Lorcan, both of whom seemed to have a flood of ideas of what kind of person to get for a Keeper. Albus also had to endure Hugo's snide comments about Quidditch and Slytherin's prospects next year. Albus was too lost for words to make a comeback either.

Two weeks before school was due to start, Albus was going over a letter he got from Scorpius when a soft, timid knock sounded on the closed bedroom door. Albus looked up, beckoning for whoever was out there to come in. Timid knocks were for Hugo and Lily, never anyone else in the family. The former opened the door, standing there looking very timid and uncertain as he gave Albus a nervous smile. Albus held a hand up to say 'in a minute' and read his letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I agree. We'll definitely need a better lineup this year. My cousin is way too good. But we're not gonna Jinx him. Tell Malcolm if he touches my cousin, he's gonna be kicked off the team and that's if he's still on because since Jennifer's off, we're gonna need to find a good Keeper who can beat Hugo. Maybe I can convince my cousin to serve as Chaser during tryouts to test the Keepers against him. Might lose on that front though. We'll discuss more ideas in person._

_Your friend,_

_-Al_

Albus sent the letter off and sensing Hugo wanted to talk, he sighed, "Let me guess. The Appleby Arrows scored again?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Hugo said, grinning uncertainly. "I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh?" Albus' mind raced. Hugo wanted to talk to him about something other than the Arrows? He usually spent his time with Lily if it had nothing to do with Quidditch. In fact, Hugo standing in this house with no Lily keeping him company, (as far as he knew, Lily was with her father in the garden) was very strange. "Erm… sit down?"

Hugo sat on Mark's bed on the other side of the room and sighed resignedly, as if he originally did not want to have to talk about this but had no other choice. "Al, did you know that… well…" Hugo went a little red, as if feeling guilty that he was even speaking of this. "Lily's got a crush."

A dawning of realization came over Albus as he listened. That was what he wanted to talk about. Albus should have expected this. He knew Hugo was close with Lily and though the two were innocently together all the time, Hugo still felt the brotherly protection over her that he, Albus felt from time to time. Now, he was forced to confront the issue once and for all. Lily had a crush on Scorpius. Hugo had a problem with that. Did Albus?

"I knew for a while," Albus nodded.

Albus realized then that it was a mistake saying this. Hugo opened his mouth in shock, "How'd you know?" Albus was flustered and kept his mouth shut, carefully planning his next words when Hugo spoke up, "It was James, wasn't it?" he demanded angrily. _"He _told you." Albus sighed. Deciding it would be better to come out with the truth, he nodded. Hugo looked visibly calmer and nodded, "Eavesdropper. Either he eavesdropped or he read her diary."

"Reading diaries sounds like the kind of thing he'd d"-

"Impossible, _I'm _her diary," Hugo said angrily. "Whatever. I rather you found out from him. At least I don't have to break my promise to her. Do you know _who?"_

Seeing Hugo look visibly angry and upset over this, Albus decided to play it calmly and easily. He rarely argued with Hugo but he did not want him making things difficult for Lily either. "Yeah. Does it matter?' he asked testily.

Hugo folded his arms in similar fashion to Lily when she discovered Harry didn't want them in Hogwarts that year. "Your best friend and your sister. Hell yeah, it matters!"

"It's not that big a deal," Albus shrugged.

"How!?"

"For one thing," Albus said logically. "Scorps has his eyes on other girls. For Merlin's sake he dated Laura last year. I hardly think he notices Lily."

"For another thing," Hugo mumbled. "Every time she runs into him, she blushes and loses her breath when he leaves."

"Does it bother you?" Albus asked calmly, getting up and staring out the window absent-mindedly. Lily was out there, in conversation with Lucy and Molly. Clearly, Uncle Percy had arrived too. Albus smirked and threw a tease Hugo's way just to add light humor in. Hugo would appreciate it. "Does it bother you that she has a crush on someone… someone well outside our family?"

Hugo just laughed, not bitterly but good-naturedly like Albus truly told a fantastic joke. Hugo got up too and stood beside Albus, staring out of the window. Louis had arrived. Lily immediately jumped around him, talking breathlessly about something, and Hugo sighed and said, "See, if she had a crush on Louis, I wouldn't have a problem."

It was Albus' turn to laugh, "He's her cousin! Heck, so are you come to think of it. Most people think you're her twin brother. Not that it makes things better! What _exactly _is your problem?"

Hugo had a small smile on his face as if he knew his problem was a meek one but he still had to say it, "You know what I mean. It could be anyone. _Anyone._ And it's… Scorpius Malfoy. It's who he is, where he comes from, his very nature. It could've been Jonathan Restcamp, Gabriel Dagger, Lysander Scamander, I wouldn't have had an issue with even Riley. _Scorpius Malfoy?"_

Albus laughed. "There I was thinking Scorps had a crush on Rosie."

Hugo scoffed, "I thought so too. Rosie barely interacts with him but at home she won't shut up about him. Imagine that love triangle. And it's all turned against me either way."

"It's not like they're getting married," Albus said pointedly.

Hugo folded his arms, clearly unsure, "Al," he said seriously. "I _know _Lily. I've seen the way she looks at Scorpius. It's not _just _a crush."

Albus bent his head closer to Hugo's and said, as if James might be eavesdropping, "_I've _seen the way Scorps looks at Rose"-

"Doesn't make me feel better, Al," Hugo interrupted.

"My point is, both Lily and Rose are going to end up dating someone… and we can't exactly control who, can we?"

That shut him up. Hugo stared outside forlornly and said almost miserably, "No, we can't. I just hope she makes the right choice."

Albus had no issue with that. He almost laughed at Hugo's near lack of confidence in someone he referred to as his sister. "She's Lily, of course she will." Hugo gave a small grin and Albus, deciding what exactly it was that Hugo had a problem with, said, "What will you do when she _does _pick?"

Hugo considered him for a second before saying, firmly and with his arms folded, "I'll fight to make it happen. I'll just feel like a Wasp Beater. But if I have to, I will. _Anything _for Lily."

Albus smirked and put his hand on Hugo's shoulder, "And if you're worried about not being able to talk to Lily as much as you used to, growing apart from her, just talk to her about it. I'm almost positive she'll put time aside for you when she starts dating."

Hugo went red again, "I was that obvious, huh?"

"Pretty much," Albus laughed as the two made their way out of the room.

"You know, you read me almost as well as Lily," Hugo observed with an approving grin on his face, like he was grading Albus as they walked through the door and down the stairs. "That's probably why you're my favorite cousin."

Albus was dumbfounded. Lily was his favorite cousin. "Huh? But Lily"-

"You said it yourself, Al," Hugo grinned almost cheekily. "She's my twin sister."

The reason for so many visitors became clear once Albus and Hugo were downstairs. Harry had called a meeting of so many people and the house filled up. Professor Ernie Macmillan, Professor Longbottom, even the Scamander family, and a bunch of other faces Albus had only heard of. It was indeed a critical period. There was to be a big meeting down in the Potter basement, headed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Albus wasn't sure of the contents of the meeting, and he badly wanted to take part. But to his and James' dismay, Ginny blatantly refused. "This is for adults now. Students are to keep out of it."

James had kept arguing with his mother in vain and Albus could tell that Ginny was trying hard not to fight back. She seemed quite glad to be rid of him when she shut the door. But when they went upstairs, they ran into Fred and Roxanne.

"Did you do your part?"

"She was too focused on my yelling, she forgot to Charm the door. We can listen in _easy."_

Fred turned to his sister, "Roxy…"

Roxanne, Albus knew had inherited her father's mischievous humor and took from her pocket Extendable Ears, which her Uncle manufactured years ago. Albus gaped at them and James' face lit up as he got to work, handing Extendable ears out to everyone. There was enough for everyone, all the family to listen in. Fred and Roxanne went all out with this.

Albus, James, Lily, Mark, Alex, Eric, Lorcan, Lysander, Molly, Lucy (two who Albus barely interacted with) Fred, and Roxanne gathered around the stairs where the extendable ears could reach. Slowly, they adjusted them and soon, as the strings made their way to the basement where the meeting was going on, the voices sounded loud and clear.

-"The Dumbledore's Army shall return and swiftly put an end to the war!"

Then, Albus' aunt Hermione spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "As we've seen, the Ministry intends to establish a foothold in Hogwarts by establishing new posts. However, we have a quick and efficient counter to this threat. We've managed to choose our own new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and a new Groundskeeper. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Phoenix already hired but we have no clue who he is or his background except he assures us he is trustworthy. Harry…"

"It will give us insight into Hogwarts as well, mainly for the purpose of cushioning whatever Incommodo tries doing there," Harry said reassuringly. "I'll have direct knowledge into this."

"Incommodo knows he won't get anywhere," Ginny guessed. "Not with these draconian laws. He's just assuming control right now."

"Well, with the lineup he's got to take over leadership of the Departments…" Harry began. "I don't think the Ministry is _worth _fighting. He'll do a bang up job of it all by himself."

A throat cleared and the room went silent. The pompous voice their stout Professor Macmillan sounded, "After my resignation from Hogwarts, I've looked into the Ministry. I'm in too deep to back out now but I've got great tidbits to share. The Ministry, in the open speaks of an Arsenal but its main Law Enforcement is fighting the Goblins off. In secret, it has another army. A shadier group. It was one of their number who fired the killing shot against the girl last summer. I haven't been able to find out much else but I'll do my best."

Silence reigned as everyone took this piece of information in. Then, Harry's grim voice said, "Well, now we're the only players in this war who know this. Even if the Ministry falls, the group will still be relevant. As for Soto…"

"Stuck in the forest or the mountainside off Hogsmeade," Ron said casually. "In hiding. Let him rot there."

"With the Reservation on the loose and quiet, the Purifiers holding Hogsmeade and Soto in hiding, Hogwarts is the only stronghold."

"May I suggest," a familiar voice said. "Making safe houses to meet?" The voice sounded like their dueling instructor Georg Vulneroman. "We have an edge all other parties in this war lack. We know of the Reservation and we know of the offshoot group Incommodo has ready."

"Not to mention the allegiance of Vampires, Werewolves and Centaurs in the forest," Teddy's voice said pointedly. "Hogwarts is well defended. If we can manage the Goblins and sway them to our side, we'll be set."

"Ernie," Harry's voice said. "I'll need to see you privately concerning your role in the Ministry. Hermione and Bill can try to rally a plea for reconciliation with the Goblins but in the meantime… we'll have to fight back."

"As for the _Daily Prophet," _Luna's voice went. Albus widened his eyes as he heard her voice. He didn't know she was there. Rolf must not have come.

"Written for the Ministry," Harry said as if it hardly mattered. "They barely matter. Since the second war, the world has learned to rely on second outlets for information. The Quibbler…"

"What do we say?"

"Plenty," Harry responded. "In fact, the whole story. Inform them that the threat remains, the Goblins are still angry and the Purifiers still out there, the Reservation biding its time. Inform them that a preemptive strike will be launched to prevent war on all three fronts. Inform them that they are all safe. Inform them that the Ministry is split and unstable… and inform them that the resistance of the second war once more marches under the banner of Albus Dumbledore."

There was then a flurry of movement inside the room and Albus could tell they were done. They rolled their extendable ears up hastily as the door opened and Harry and Ginny saw everyone off. Albus' cousins ended up leaving too. There was a delay when Hugo asked his mother if he could stay another two days but Aunt Hermione flatly refused. The row was staved off when Harry allowed Lily to join them instead. Once the last of the faces disappeared, the door shut and Harry sighed, leaning against the door as Ginny started using her wand to clean up. The two were determinedly silent on the meeting but before Albus could consider returning to his room, a knock sounded on the door again.

As the knock sounded, Albus felt a rush of foreboding. He walked downstairs slowly. He had a horrible feeling as Harry turned and opened the door, Ginny beside him.

At first, Albus did not know why Harry withdrew his wand but once Ginny was pushed aside, it became clear. For the second time, Mors Incommodo imposed his presence on the Potter family and behind him stood two masked people robed in red. The two withdrew their wands too and three more Apparated with cracks straight inside the house, wands pointed threateningly.

"Mr. Potter, you are under arrest."

Wands were being pointed, Albus saw but unless help arrived, Harry and Ginny were outnumbered. Nervousness hung in the air and perhaps Incommodo could sense it too. He looked around, eyes resting for a second on Albus and then on Mark. Even James tentatively stayed rooted to the spot. Mors finally spoke in his usual wispy voice. It had grown wispier over the summer since Albus had last heard him. "We do not want a duel, here. It would not be in your… best interests. Hannigan, the charges."

A witch with a scratchy voice stepped forward, wand pointed at Harry's heart, reading from a list. "You are accused of converging a group in your place of residence in an attempt to take the Ministry down and you are further accused of hiding Goblins in your house without notifying the Ministry first. These charges, while enough to land you a cell in Azkaban, will instead restrain you to Ministry premises to await a trial to be scheduled in good time. You will not leave the Law Enforcement's sight under threat of Azkaban or death if the offense is deemed high enough. You will accompany us immediately."

Albus was sure a duel would take place, a duel Albus knew he would have to get involved in. But miraculously Harry nodded to Ginny and lowered his wand. "Leave my family alone and I'm yours."

"Trust me, I have little interest in this pathetic unit you call a family," Incommodo whispered. The five witches and wizards grabbed Harry and Albus yelled "NO!" as James leapt into action.

"_Expelli"-_

"_CRUCIO!"_

James was blasted back and against the floor. There were only few seconds of pain before he was released and then… there was a commotion. Harry and Ginny fired spells at the red-robed wizards and Mark rushed at Incommodo angrily, eyes as wide and furious as the enemy before him. Albus plunged his hand in his pocket and raised his wand. No sooner had it appeared that Incommodo disarmed him quickly, catching his wand and throwing it away.

"_Stupefy!"_

Mark had attacked. Incommodo blocked the spell lazily and fired quick spells off almost at once. Mark swished his wand in different motions, blocking and even re-angling some spells. Just like first year, Mark was incredibly fast with his wand. Some spells were even done without words. After a quick succession of spells, Incommodo stopped and regarded him, "Impressive. You are indeed your father's son! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Not one but two jets of light erupted from two wands in Incommodo's hands. Mark seemed very trapped as the jets of green light came low and high. Unable to duck, he carelessly summoned a cabinet over to take the blast instead. It burst into flames as Mark hid behind it. The second Incommodo yelled a spell Albus could not hear, Mark yelled _"Confringo!"_

What happened next was too quick for Albus to make out. Incommodo had done a quick spin. Shockwaves shattered the glasses around them, the door broke off its hinges and Mark collapsed, nose bleeding and summoning Harry over at once. James scrambled up and Ginny turned her wand on Incommodo next. Harry beckoned Albus closer as the other officials closed in around James and Ginny fired off at Incommodo madly.

"Trust me," Harry said quietly. "It's not what you think it is. I know what I'm doing."

"Dad- what"-

Albus heard someone flying and hitting a china cabinet behind but before he could turn to look, Harry turned him around by his shoulder to face him. Harry shoved a piece of parchment into Albus' hands. Albus was not sure why, but Harry's words, however abrupt they were, calmed him down a great deal. Harry planned this, he convinced himself. He would not accept arrest so willingly otherwise.

Albus turned and saw Incommodo walking forward, healing an injury he seemed to have sustained and looking furious. James was unconscious against the wall. Ginny's eyes blazed dangerously at Incommodo who considered her for a brief second and with a flick of his wand, summoned James' body to him. "Anyone make a move and Potter dies." He turned to his supporters and nodded, "Take him away. Wand off, Mrs. Potter or this insolent child will be killed."

Silence reigned. Harry looked around. James had been taken hostage, Albus had finally found his wand, Mark was sporting a bloody nose, and Ginny was blazing mad. Incommodo himself had a blotch on his cheek, an eye covered and three of his supporters were limping. If anything, Harry gave his family a final significant look and disappeared with them behind the door. And when Albus read the parchment Harry left him, it also filled him with wonder.

_Find the Enchanter's Princess and this war is over._


	5. The Crumbled Parchment

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 4: The Crumbled Parchment**

_**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, so originally I was going to update tomorrow but I recently discovered that I will be insanely busy tomorrow and instesd of updating the day after, I thought why not update today instead? So, I put myself to work and here's the next chapter. Just cause I love you guys. Been loving your feedback, thanks so much. It means a lot and seriously makes my day. And I know a lot of you have been speculating, some of you have sent me predictions by PM and all of you entertain me. But who am I keep you from the chapter? Without further ado, on to the next chapter.**_

_Find the Enchanter's Princess._

That was all Albus could keep in mind. One would have thought that with his father arrested, Albus and the rest of the house would be on edge but a remarkable sense of calm prevailed. This calm was not accompanied by good moods though. Behind the mask of calm the atmosphere presented, there stood an underlying tension behind each word spoken. Even Albus and Mark, who usually got along quite well were curt and short with each other. Albus tried asking Mark countless times about this famed Princess Harry wanted found but Mark was remarkably mum, even hinted that had he known who she was, he'd keep it to himself.

Ginny on the other hand kept herself secluded. After taking James aside and talking to him quietly for an hour following the arrest, both secluded themselves in their rooms and spoke no more of that fateful day. To alleviate some of the tension, Harry wrote to them regularly, insisting he was being treated fine and had excellent living conditions. He was not sent to Azkaban but kept on Ministerial grounds, almost always in the presence of a woman named Orgella or otherwise a D.A. member Ernie Macmillan or else Lucius Malfoy. This did not make Albus feel any better; however, because he knew that the witch, Orgella was in it with Soto, Macmillan left Hogwarts for whatever reason, and Malfoy was of unknown loyalty. To make matters more suspicious, the Ministry had not even announced that it had arrested Harry Potter.

"Well, of course they won't say anything," Rose sleuthed a day before they left. "They'll have a full-scale riot on their hands."

At eleven in the morning on September the first, Albus finally hopped onto the train with Rose, (who had pinned her badge to her chest already.) They were going back. The year was beginning and the next day, he'd find himself swamped with homework, classes, new teachers, and the prospect of meeting the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor as well as these infamed teachers the Ministry hired. Stepping on the train drove all thoughts of what had happened the previous summer out of Albus' mind.

Albus and Rose walked across the train as it started rumbling across the tracks. Before they met Scorpius, Albus and Rose were hailed by Gabriel Dagger, the brother of Rose's boyfriend Daniel. Gabriel was a plump third year who kept up a comical attitude for the first two years of Hogwarts. He grinned widely through his tanned face and smirked, "What up, Al?"

"Hi," Albus said, clapping his hand in greeting. "How was your summer?"

Gabriel shrugged, and sighed, "I beat Daniel up in a fight!"

Rose stopped in shock, surprised. As trivial was this was, the very absurdity of the information made Albus widen his eyes too, "Really?"

And as he half expected, Gabriel sighed and looked down in mock confession, "No. I just said to get attention and because I'm unsuccessfully trying to woo Rosie where my brother did." He grinned and nudged Rose playfully, "All for you, toots."

Rose gaped open-mouthed as Gabriel disappeared into a compartment, laughing hard. Albus had to fight to keep a straight face as Rose looked affronted, "My word, what an offensive prat!"

"He's just being funny," Albus shrugged.

"I had no idea they changed the definition of funny from 'inducing laughter' to 'plain offensive.'"

The compartment opened again and out came Daniel, smiling in a very un-Daniel-like way. Albus knew Daniel to be very harsh, offensive, and rude, especially conceited. But he always had a soft side when he dated Rose. He looked delighted to see her, and even faked a smile to Albus, "Hi, Rosie! Al, my good friend. How are you?"

Albus couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and nodded, "Yeah, hi, _Danny. _We should spend a Hogsmeade weekend soon. Together!"

As Daniel broke off from hugging Rose, he turned to Albus and said from the corner of his mouth, _"Quiet, you. _C'mon, Rosie. Wanted to show you something."

Rose looked split, "I _do _have the Prefect's carriage to get to."

"I could accompany you if you like," Daniel offered sweetly, making Albus mime retching into the alleyway.

Rose seemed to be more ok with it now and Albus gave up and turned away just when she accepted his offer. He was about to reach the halfway point of the train when he finally found an empty compartment. He stepped in, thinking Scorpius was most probably in the Prefect's carriage when two pairs of small feet scurried past him. Albus laid his eyes on two children, a boy and a girl, starting first year by the looks of them. Privately grateful that Scorpius was not there, he shrugged and made to turn around and look for another empty compartment when the boy spoke up, "You don't mind, do you? Every other compartment is full."

Albus stopped. If they were all already full, he had no business checking them. He sighed and took a seat across the kids, regarding them from the corner of his eyes as he feigned looking out the window. It was a small boy and a girl, twins by the looks of their faces. The two looked similar. But Albus could not put his finger on their hair color immediately due to what looked like green swimming hats as if they had just gotten out of a pool and kept their hair dry. Albus could only tell they had brown hair due to their eyebrows and a small fringe sticking out of the hat on the boy's forehead. Both also wore green, thick-rimmed glasses.

There was a severe lack of conversation between the three as the train rumbled on through the countryside. The twins were in quiet conversation. The girl seemed to be doing most of the talking and the boy was muttering something to her under his breath. Albus was too impassive to care. He had other things to think about. Wondering vaguely where Lily and Hugo were, he yawned and did a double-take when the compartment door opened again. Albus was surprised to see who was standing there, folding his arms and looking around.

It was Seth Lean, a small second year boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside him was another boy who Albus did not pay too much attention to yet. He was too focused on Seth. Albus could not believe it. It was enough that the boy had the gull to kneel next to Hagrid's grave when he died, but to stand there, facing Albus so casually when he actively helped his father Soto in abducting Alexis and Lily and almost had them both killed. Seth looked around impassively himself eyes half closed in boredom. Then, he turned them to Albus, "Where's Scorpius?"

Albus kept his face cool as he addressed the second year boy, "Not here. He's prefect, isn't he?"

The boy and girl looked from Seth to Albus with mouths slightly open. Seth hastily stuffed a crumbled piece of parchment into Albus' hands and returned to his position. It was not the first time Albus received a crumbled parchment in days but he was more taken by Seth's friend. Albus just realized he was there. His stomach gave another jolt with recognition and widened his eyes. The boy was a hostage Soto had taken the previous year. Seth had surely helped in that too yet the boy was so easy around him, as if they were old friends.

"Ok, Simon," Seth said. "We're _clearly_ not wanted here. We'll find another. Maybe Joseph and Angela found a free one."

And the door shut, Albus feeling almost dejected. _What the… _Was Soto up to something again? What was Seth even doing still at school? Should Albus bother to read the parchment given to him? For trying to kill another student, even if it was indirect… surely it amounted to expulsion.

Albus stuffed the parchment into his pockets and was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl asked him, "Who was that _boy?"_

"The blonde one? Erm… Seth _Lean_." He put emphasis on Lean, hoping to catch her attention with it.

She waved it off though, clearly not interested, "The other one."

"Oh…" Albus didn't know the answer to that but before he could answer her, the compartment door opened up and in walked Scorpius Malfoy, grinning all over, prefect badge shining on his robes which he already put on. He looked mighty proud of himself as he greeted Albus so formally, shaking his hand like he was just elected Mayor. Albus raised his eyes as Scorpius sat down beside him, staring at the kids with mild interest.

Albus bent to Scorpius' side and whispered, "Shake my hand one more time, as if you're the Mayor… and I'm Jinxing you."

"Fair enough," Scorpius shrugged. "I felt weird doing it. Just thought I would after Penelope Macmillan gave me greeting. She's Hufflepuff- wait…" his eyes moved over to the twins. Albus expected Scorpius to ask their names but instead he just nodded, "Alpha. Proxima."

Scorpius knew them, clearly. The girl, Proxima just said, "Hello, Scorpius" while the boy nodded in mere acknowledgment. Scorpius turned to Al and grinned. "The twins are Alpha Greengrass and Proxima Grenngrass. My cousins."

"Oh, erm… pleased to meet you," Albus said awkwardly. He always felt weird around Scorpius' family. It was no wonder he felt misplaced with those twins.

In an effort to keep things simple, he turned back to Scorpius, "So, who's Slytherin prefect?" Albus asked curiously as Alpha and Proxima stopped their chat and turned to them, ears on their every word.

"Tiffany Morgan," Scorpius shrugged. "She'd be pretty… if she didn't have warts the size of walnuts."

"Ah, you're exaggerating," Albus shrugged. "Not that big, they're pimples actually."

"Well, speaking of girls, when we walked out, we caught Daniel snogging a girl," Scorpius informed him.

"Rose?" Albus asked, semi-interested.

"Nope, completely new," Scorpius shrugged like the matter hardly concerned him.

"Hold up," Albus took a minute to gather what he knew. Rose and Daniel met up, Daniel took Rose to the Prefect's carriage… and then snogged a girl right outside the carriage where he was bound to be caught? "Daniel took Rose there. Why'd he"-

"I dunno, why're you asking me?" Scorpius demanded. "All I know is we caught him snogging a girl, Rose got all huffed up and Alex had to comfort her. And there's Daniel just standing there like he just realized something was wrong."

"Wait, Alex?"

"Gryffindor Prefect," Scorpius added.

"And he comforted- I knew Daniel was a git but I didn't know he was a _prat."_

"You didn't?" Scorpius said in mock surprise. "I caught that whiff from first year! Anyways, that's a separate issue. Hufflepuff's got Joey Stumleway and Penelope Macmillan. Then, we got Ravenclaw's prefects…"

"Alexis?"

"Naturally," Scorpius answered with a smirk at Albus. Alexis' name drove Rose from his mind in a heartbeat. Scorpius knew Albus harbored feelings for Alexis since their fourth year though their relationship went back much further. Back to second year. And as Albus remembered her and remembered that their relationship had ended before it had a chance to fully blossom, his stomach panged. Scorpius, after watching Albus' expression, finished, "And Tommy Peakes is the boy."

The glow Albus felt at seeing Scorpius again had dimmed somewhat once Alexis was mentioned. He found he didn't care about how it went in the Prefect's carriage. Alexis was Prefect. Prefect. Albus had not felt jealousy before, but now he certainly wished the badge went to him instead of Scorpius, if only so he could be the one with Alexis, patrolling the corridors with her and talking to her all over again, like they used to. He knew it was wrong, especially because he had the Quidditch Captain badge and he knew he wouldn't have enjoyed being Prefect.

"Erm…" Scorpius said tentatively. "Also, I wanted to tell you, Alexis is Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain now. She had that badge pinned to her too." Albus' stomach did a double lurch. _Quidditch Captain. I'll need to agree on Pitch booking with her. _He almost felt better. Almost. Scorpius ploughed on, "Imagine the gold Alex will have when you shake her hand before the match." _Her hand. What if I hugged her instead of shaking her hand? Would she like that? _Suddenly, the world seemed so bright.

Scorpius then started engaging with his cousins. Alpha was silent and kept his eyes fixed on Albus while Proxima seemed to be doing most of the talking. She told Scorpius about their father and what he planned to do. Scorpius clearly seemed very uncomfortable but he still kept the conversation going. Something was not right here. Scorpius never got into conversations he was not comfortable with.

Nonetheless, Albus took the opportunity to read the crumbled piece of parchment Seth had stuffed into his hands. He was only mildly surprised at who had written to him. He recognized the writing of Soto Lean. Of course he would have Seth pass it on.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have been made aware of your father's unfortunate predicament. I have used my son to pass this message on to you. I assure you our communications will be scarce, far and between; however, if you desire your father to live, please take whatever my son may have to say seriously. I suppose for the first time, our interest align completely. It is not within any of our interests to see Harry Potter killed. Indeed, such a tragic occurrence would only serve to solidify the power of our Mad Minister._

_For obvious reasons, keep this letter away from prying eyes. We do not want unneeded attention. The first thing I must ask you to do is to keep a very close eye on a student in your year, Aries V. Kimble. She has used Dark Magic on me mere months ago and I have suspicions she may play an important role in the future of the Wizarding world. By all means, keep what you find out a secret but be prudent and wise in your judgments. A single false step may mean your father's life._

_Soto Lean,_

_Head of the Purifiers,_

_Honorary member of the Pure-blood Reservation._

Albus crumbled it up again and stuffed it in his pocket just as Scorpius finished his awkward conversation with his cousins. He turned back to Albus, keen on talking again. Albus and Scorpius went back to discussing the Slytherin Quidditch team. Scorpius seemed to be of the mind to hold tryouts for Keeper and Chaser, with a chance of pushing Mold and Jennifer off the team. Scorpius was explaining in detail why Jennifer was kicked off. "Jennifer just wasn't cutting it. I know she'll be mad but remember what she did in third year just 'cause you changed to Gryffindor? Well, she's not worth the team captaincy. I thought that under different command, we might have a chance, especially since she pushed for Formation Cerberus last year. Now, we discover that your cousin is an expert and Gryffindor's usually our first match anyway. We need a _lot _of training and she just doesn't give it."

"But she picked me for Captaincy," Albus said pointedly. "So, she seems to be taking it rather easily."

"Yeah, that's cause Lorcan had a word with her at the end of last year," Scorpius shrugged. "Set things straight for her. Honestly, as weird as this may seem, I have a feeling that after being knocked off her broom last year and Hugo showing off professional skill in Quidditch, she was kind of humbled. I almost think she _wanted _this to happen."

"Well, if she tries out and makes the best Keeper, I won't hesitate," Albus pointed out. "She was really good."

"Yeah, but there'll be others," Scorpius said confidently. "Think about it, if you kick Malcolm and Jennifer off and replace them with better people, we won't be so split anymore. Then, we could finally win that damned cup."

Their conversation lasted well into the ride. Halfway through, they were joined by an irate Rose. Albus and Scorpius stopped their talk then as Rose walked in, ears red and breathing heavy. The two stared at her apprehensively and Albus was on the point of asking her if she was ok when Scorpius opened his mouth to do the same. Catching his eye quickly, Rose just said in a very short, curt manner, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sit here in peace. So, don't bother me."

"Well, erm…" Scorpius stopped, throwing a tentative look at Albus before continuing, "Is it ok if Al and I talk Quidditch? Only"-

"D"- the train lurched and started slowing down, interrupting whatever Rose was going to say. Whatever bothersome thought concerning Daniel was on Rose's mind quickly faded away as the train went slower and slower. Rose peered out the window. It had started raining but the sky suggested it was still late afternoon. "No… no, we can't have arrived yet."

"Why did it stop?" Scorpius asked

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Rose told him almost testily.

The train did lurch to a stop and the babble of voices outside quieted suddenly. Albus got up and slid the compartment door open. The lamps were still on and others were peeking out of their compartments too. He was on the point of asking one of them at random what the issue may have been. If perhaps they had seen anyone coming aboard. Albus turned to Scorpius and Rose to ask them to see if anyone was on their way in but he found Scorpius was already staring and he had a red face of fear. Albus never knew Scorpius to be afraid. "Scorps, what"-

"Uncle Rojer," Scorpius breathed. "He married my Aunt Daphnee but his kids took the Greengrass name."

At his words, the twins jumped up and headed out of the compartment. Scorpius watched them go before sighing, "They're ok… but Uncle Rojer is convinced that the Malfoy Manor should go to him. He got into a big fight with Father summer before last and he actually dueled with Grandfather. I think he means to make it up this Christmas but… I thought he'd come to Hogwarts by himself. Why the train?"

"Well, his kids obviou"-

"No, no, Rosie, you don't understand," Scorpius said half-exasperatedly. "Uncle Rojer _never _gets into big crowds unless he wants something." Scorpius, with what looked like great difficulty, gulped and shuddered. Then, he said suddenly, "Al, I need your Invisibility Cloak."

"_What?"_

"Just give it, now!"

Albus opened his trunk for it and took it out. Before he could so much as grasp it, Scorpius snatched it and whipped it over himself and not a minute too soon for just then, as he disappeared into thin air, the compartment door opened.


	6. The Cold Shoulder

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 5: The Cold Shoulder**

_**A/N: Hi, all. Ok, this is for those who were confused the previous chapter, which I will guess is the majority of you. It concerns these twins we met and who they are and who his cousins are and all that. For those who want to know, Alpha and Proxima **_**are **_**Scorpius' cousins and Rojer's kids. The two sets of twins are just one set of twins. Alpha and Proxima, Rojer's kids, and Scorpius' cousins. As for **_**why **_**I made that foolish mistake. Here goes. *takes deep breath.* Remember when I said last chapter that I was giving it earlier than usual since I'd be busy the next day? Well, this is what happens when a chapter is updated sooner than right on time, I guess. The fault is mine. I did the edits of course and the chapter is the way it should be. In the middle of edits, I was interrupted and when I returned, I briefly forgot that the twins were already in the compartment so Scorpius would not talk about them. Moral of the story: Never interrupt yourself in the middle of writing and never update before you proofread at least three times. I apologize and I promise, this chapter is clear.**_

The man who entered the compartment did not automatically look too rough or severe. He stared around expectantly, as if looking for something, or someone. Albus could hear Scorpius' heavy breathing as the man looked through his wide green eyes at them all. The man had rough blonde hair resting ruffled and course on a lined face. He looked very severe but there was something about him, his eyes maybe that suggested an amicable nature. Albus could not immediately tell what Scorpius' issue with him was. Behind him were Alpha and Proxima.

"This is the compartment, Father," Alpha mumbled.

"Excuse me, children," he said in a deep voice and Albus' doubts vanished. The voice was cold and demanding. "But I believe a blonde boy of around your age was sitting with you…"

"Left just when the train slowed down," Rose covered, face impassive. "Said he had friends to see."

The man looked around again, as if expecting him to pop up out of thin air. As he went silent again, he once again looked amicable and fine. This man was of a contradictory nature, Albus could tell. Even after he left, Albus was still thinking deeply about him. He had a bad feeling about this year.

What was more? Scorpius refused to show himself for the remainder of the journey and Albus stayed behind with him when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Rose peeked out to let him know when Rojer had disappeared down the hall. Only then did Scorpius show his face and reluctantly handed his cloak back to Albus.

The wet, rainy path to Howarts was taken by what appeared before as horseless carriages but what were actually pulled by Invisible horses. Albus remembered, with a pang, worrying about whether they would be visible to him back before first year started. James, he remember used to tease him. This year, Albus could see them quite plainly and Scorpius, who could always see them, looked over at Albus for confirmation that this time, both were seeing the same thing. Skeletal black horses stood, wings folded, staring at him through white eyes. Albus gulped as he regarded them all. They all reminded him of the same thing. The one whose passing made their appearance possible. _Hagrid._

"_First years!" _a familiar voice called through the rain. Albus spun around. Standing in the rain, blonde hair resting matted against his forehead was Rolf Scamander. Albus was not told of this though. He knew they'd be getting someone new but Rolf? And who was that beside him? For beside Rolf was a girl Albus had never met before. The girl appeared to be a year younger than him but he did not recognize her as a student and she was holding a lantern for Rolf.

"Al!"

Albus snapped back to the carriages. Scorpius and Rose were already inside. Albus threw one last look at the Thestrals and climbed in. "They're actually quite beautiful once you've gotten used to them," Scorpius shrugged as Albus sat himself down between him and Rose and stayed silent all throughout the ride. It was with a relief when they all trudged through the grounds to the great oak doors and the warm halls beyond. Albus and Scorpius were mercifully warmed by Rose before she was whisked away by Louis and Fred. Daniel, Albus noticed looked forlorn and rather red-faced as Rose walked past him without acknowledgment.

This, of course was the part Albus was most used to. The sorting ceremony. Scorpius was going though Quidditch plans with a silent Albus as though he was the one who was made Captain of the team while Albus looked around. A voice called up to him, "Potter. Oi! Potter!"

Albus cringed. The voice belonged to Jennifer. He expected this sooner or later. Scorpius stopped midsentence as Jennifer Salsty, a seventh year and previous Quidditch Captain walked up to him. "Quidditch Captain?" she said pointedly, gazing at his badge.

"Erm… yeah…" he said slowly.

"Don't misunderstand me," she said shortly. "I'm a big girl and Scamander put me up to this in the first place. When are you holding tryouts?"

"Dunno, I just got back," Albus said quickly. "I need time t"-

"Just let me know," she said quickly. "I- I want to go over some strategies with you, even if I'm not on the team. I figure you deserve to know some things as Captain. I'll see you around."

And she disappeared amongst the crowd. Albus turned to a bewildered Scorpius. Jennifer was not the only one to stop and say hi though. Mark and Walter finally caught up with them. Walter, it seemed was showing Mark his newest owl when they caught up and Scorpius caught up with them both. "See that Rojer man?" Walter asked them all. "Looks a right sight, doesn't he? Reckon he'll"-

"Trust me, Walter, you'll want to stay away from him," Scorpius said frankly. "It's"-

"Maaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaarrrrrk!" an excited squeal went. Mark cringed at the sound of his nme and went red. "Help me, Al. Walt?"

"Sorry, mate, you're on your own," Walter said, backing away as Mark's self-proclaimed fiancée grabbed onto his arm. "Where _were _you? Are you even _getting _my letters? Come _on, _the twins are waiting for you and I've got _so much _to tell you."

Mark had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged away as Aries chattered on and on about who-knew-what. Walter shrugged and walked into the Great Hall too. "Reckon we should foll"-

"Al!" a familiar voice called.

"I'll go on," Scorpius said hurriedly, which Albus was grateful for as he turned and met Alexis Ackerly, who pat his shoulder affectionately, making him go red. They embraced briefly, Albus being forcibly reminded of their short-lived relationship last year before breaking apart and regarding each other.

"Quidditch Captain?" she asked pointedly, looking at Albus' badge. "Guess we'll be shaking hands on the pitch this time, huh?"

"Guess so," Albus grinned shiftily as they walked into the Great hall together.

"See you around, Al," she said hurriedly once they were each hailed by fellow housemates. As he walked in, this time, Albus got a clear glimpse of the small girl he saw beside Uncle Rolf. Her size suggested she was Albus' age but her face and looks, looks that had scratches and bruises all over it and disheveled blonde hair so dirty it looked as if she had just come out of the forest, gave her the appearance of a downsized woman in her thirties. Beside her was Rolf Scamander, looking just as dirty, had Albus not known him, he would've guessed the girl was his daughter. The two led a group of first years in, Professor Era walked in with the sorting hat and the song begun.

_Oh, Hogwarts began,_

_The Founders four_

_They build this great old school._

_And little did they know back then_

_Its ending would be cruel._

_As once before,_

_Oh, evermore,_

_The school might once stand strong._

_For as long as we _

_Refuse to see_

_The error of our ways._

_I fear the school may finally face_

_The end of its great old days._

_Oh, Gryffindor, stand straight and strong._

_And face the opposing throng._

_And Slytherin, preserving mind,_

_Courage you should find._

_And Hufflepuff, your loyalty_

_Where does it truly lie?_

_For if you miss the bitter truth, _

_The school you love may die._

_And Ravenclaw, your clever brain,_

_Use it for the school's own gain!_

_Unite, stand strong, Hogwarts,_

_Hear my hardened call._

_We face it then, we face it now,_

_So Hogwarts may not fall!_

The hat seemed oblivious to the muttering that took place halfway through the song. Professor Era had to call for silence so her voice could be heard throughout the hall as the first years clamored up nervously. "Silence please."

"Easy for her to say," Scorpius muttered. "He accused us of being cowards."

"I- wouldn't say that," Albus shrugged.

"What do you think he meant when he told us to find courage? We're the only house he insulted outright."

"Silence please."

Albus disagreed of course. He pointed to the Hufflepuff table who didn't look too pleased themselves. "Basically accused them of having separate loyalties. We're not alone."

Albus looked around at the Ravenclaw table. Alexis alone seemed to be quiet while all her peers were muttering and chattering. He made a mental note of bringing this song up to her next time they spoke.

"Silence!" The chattering died down at once. Era sighed and read the first of the names from the long piece of parchment.

"Alberts, Fiona!"

"You'll be wise to listen to the hat," a low voice said beside them. Scorpius gave a small gasp. This was the first time in Albus' memory that the Bloody Baron spoke to any of them. The pale, blood-stained ghost gazed down at them through narrows, pearly white eyes. "This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last, that the hat gives the school significant warning when it senses danger for it."

"How many times before has it given warnings?" Albus asked interestedly.

"In memory, seven times, eight if counting the time when I was alive," the ghost growled. "The seventh time was back when your fathers were in Hogwarts. It's always wise to listen to the hat"-

Albus looked up. Era had passed through the C's and began with the D's.

"There he is," Scorpius breathed, lowering himself slightly as the new man walked into the hall.

The man they met on the train came walking in, head held high. He did not look at the Slytherin table at all but walked up to where the Headmaster Phoenix sat. He bent down and whispered something to him, Phoenix frowned slightly as he listened but nodded in consent to whatever was said and the man took a seat at the far end. Two seats off from where Phoenix sat was another strange man. He seemed a lot rougher and a bad feeling washed over Albus as he laid eyes on this man. The man turned to face him, eye to eye and Albus looked down. Something about those eyes were very familiar to him. Right beside him was yet another stranger. A burly man with a broad chest, a square jaw and a hard, wide face that looked almost like a bush. The new faces of Hogwarts. Albus wondered vaguely what Harry had in mind to counter this and whether it would be effective if Harry was arrested.

Albus returned his eyes to the High table and looked at Vulneroman. He still sat there, beside the new teacher. Further along sat Rolf Scamander and beside him the girl who watched the sorting with mild interest.

"Far, Simon!"

Albus looked up and there was the boy who was beside Seth on the train. He was a hostage. Albus remembered. Soto freed them but in the end of the day, the boy was once a hostage and he still seemed perfectly lax. For once, Albus hoped he would make another house besides Slytherin. Alas…

"_Slytherin!"_

Two first years later, Era called "Greengrass, Alpha!"

Scorpius stared in interest, fingers plainly crossed. His cousin was being sorted. It took a long while to decide, the hat quietly verbalizing its thought process as Albus knew it to do. If Albus knew the hat, the two were discussing something very intensely because the hat's expression showed it and it was taking a while. Albus began to formulate a joke in his head involving the hat taking so long because of the presence of another hat on the boy's head. Then, after almost two whole minutes, _"Ravenclaw!"_

Scorpius looked mildly surprised at the sorting choice. Albus saw Alexis clap along with everyone else, patting the boy on the back when he took a seat close to her. Era called Proxima Greengrass next. Alpha's twin sister walked up, head being held high as the hat was placed on her head, falling to over her eyes. The hat took not three seconds before shouting _"Slytherin!"_

Pleased with her sorting, she made her way to the Slytherin table. Scorpius did not budge up or make room for her either. In fact, he made sure Albus squeezed closer to him. Proxima had to take a seat futher away instead, close Albus noticed to Malcolm Mold, sixth year boy whom Albus had an intense dislike for. Albus saw him pat Proxima on the back and bend close for conversation.

"Figures," Scorpius muttered.

"They're your cousins, you don't like them?" Albus asked interestedly.

"Erm… well, they can be difficult," Scorpius shrugged. "We're ok, really. It's their father I'm on bad terms with."

Albus turned to where Proxima sat as the hat sorted Georgina Dobbs. Proxima seemed to be ignoring Malcolm and just sat with a dignified air about her. Like nothing mattered in the hall or nothing was worth her attention. She did not even turn to the Ravenclaw table where her brother was sitting with the same expression, clearly both trying to make a dignified first impression.

"Lean, Sierra!"

Albus crocked his head around again so fast, he felt a crick in his neck. The girl that ran forward looked like Seth. Blonde hair falling a little under her shoulders, blue eyes and a rather impassive demeanor. _"Slytherin!"_

"Longbottom, Alice!"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Macmillan, Pierre!"

A miniature version of their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ran up. A stout blonde boy with a babyishly pink face and a proper air about him.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Mandy, Fibs!"

"Mandy fibs? That's not very nice of her," Gabriel muttered few seats down, making Albus snort with near laughter and causing Redgrow at the high table to frown at him.

"Know the Longbottom twins?" Scorpius muttered.

"Family friends," Albus shrugged. "They're younger though so I don't see them often. I can see why Frank made Hufflepuff though. It suits him."

"Oh, he has undecided loyalties?" Scorpius quipped.

"Shut it," Albus muttered.

"Nott, Neil!"

The hat took a while on this boy too. He was stringy and had brown hair that looked like it had recently been in mud. He looked really forlorn and tired like the entire process was a waste of time. Apparently, the hat disagreed though. It took five whole minutes to sort him and still the hat seemed unsure of itself. The boy's face was screwed up as well, as if thinking really hard. Albus could tell they were having a real argument inside. He stared in half interest until Scorpius snapped him out of it, "Neil Nott. Our fathers have had a lot of meetings lately. I don't know him too well, though."

"_Gryffindor!"_

Scorpius gaped at the hat like it had made the stupidest decision on earth. The stringy boy walked over to the Gryffindor table with an expression of slight disappointment and Albus could tell that he lost whatever battle he had waged. Very few people greeted him with applause, even Mark kept his hands to himself. He took a seat at the very end and ignored the stares and mutterings of those around him. Albus thought vaguely that he would've been more kindly welcomed in Slytherin than in Gryffindor.

"Ollivander, Melvin!"

"Ollivander's son," Albus muttered. "Met him last summer. A real nasty piece of work when he's selling wands."

"_Ravenclaw."_

Albus returned to looking around the Hall. Alexis Ackerly was resting her head on her palms. When she noticed Albus looking at her, she gave him a small, tired smile and winked, making his stomach leap. He returned the wink awkwardly and moved his eyes to the Gryffindor table. James' friend Samuel Redgrow was talking to his sister Fauna. James caught Albus' eye for the slightest minute and nodded. The Dueling Instructor, Professor Vulneroman's daughter Flora also seemed rather bored with the night's proceedings. She was in conversation with Frank Longbottom now.

Up at the high table, the new faces were already making themselves at home. Albus had already had the pleasure of meeting one of them and _none_ of them with the exception of Rolf Scamander had struck him as kindly figures. Finally, Zeller, Mindy Hufflepuff and the lionish Headmaster Albus had grown so used to, and was somewhat pleased to see since laying eyes on the other unpleasant figures, stood up and faced the hall. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He straightened himself up as the sorting neared its end. Finally, the speech:

"Welcome, all, to Hogwarts!" Galadral Phoenix called. "Now, I have a few words to say, as is our custom before getting down to more important matters. Firstly, the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those below third year as is the Forbidden Forest to all students. In light of the unfortunate… departure of our Groundskeeper, Professor Hagrid, Professors Era and Vulneroman and I have cordoned off the Forbidden Forest completely. Please do not attempt to enter the forest unless you wish for an extensive visit to the Hospital Wing.

"Now, we are doing a change of staff this year involving two positions that opened up and a new monitoring system in place at the behest of the Ministry of Magic. First and foremost, due to the unfortunate departure of Hagrid last term, I would like to welcome his replacements. Groundskeeper duties will go to Miss Lycah Thrope who due to her young age will consent to act as assistant to Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rolf Scamander!"

The applause was pounding. Gryffindors wolf-whistled, Lorcan went red as some fellow Slytherins pat his back. Lysander sat at the Gryffindor table, staring mistily up at the ceiling like nothing of particular importance had happened yet. The blonde Rolf Scamander smiled jovially at them all, nodded in acknowledgment, clearly grateful for no lack of excitement. It took a while for the applause to die down and once it did, Phoenix went on, "I am glad the hall seems appreciative. Now, Professor Ernest Macmillan last summer resigned to pursue… other careers and his place will be taken by a new find of mine, Professor Neal Soot who has kindly consented to share what he knows of the Dark Arts for at least two more years. Good luck, Professor."

The applause this time was polite and accepting. No one had met this man before but he did the same as Rolf and nodded in acknowledgment of the students before turning his head to face Phoenix again, listening intently to his speech himself. Phoenix was not yet finished, "Now, for the first time, Hogwarts will play host to two Overseers from the Ministry of Magic whose stay here will take place from now till the end of Christmas. This is to… err… ensure that students are up to standards in their grades as well as work ethic. I therefore urge each and every one of you to come up to scratch on your work and give no reason for the Ministry to keep their eyes on you. Please, give a warm welcome to Hogwarts Overseer Rojer Selwyn and his right hand Hogan Ridge."

Applause was very minimal as Rojer stood up. With him stood the square-jawed man who looked around with searching eyes. They seemed to be taking note of the lack of applause. Out of loyalty, Albus kept his hands to himself and Scorpius only clapped once before stopping, going red and keeping his eyes determinedly on the ground.

"Thank you, Hogwarts, I hop"-

"Off that particular note," Phoenix interrupted, clearly giving Rojer the cold-shoulder. "Quidditch tryouts shall"-

Albus gaped and Scorpius looked at Phoenix with half pride. Phoenix interrupted a man he knew full well was from the Ministry? Could he get away with that? "What does that mean? He asked us to listen to them and then interrupts them himself. Wouldn't the Ministry"-

"The Ministry hasn't had control over Hogwarts since the 1990's," Scorpius muttered. "Blimey, did you see my Uncle Rojer's face? He's not gonna forget this. And see Ridge?"

Albus did. Ridge looked unmistakably furious, like he had just been slapped on the face. Rojer returned to his seat quietly but Ridge, it seemed thought that by remaining standing, Phoenix might realize what he had done and shut himself up for their sake. When it became clear a minute later that Phoenix would do no such thing, he returned to his seat, his large face redder than before.

"And what of that Lycah girl?" Scorpius asked. "Seen the state of her? I guess she's been home schooled in Wizardry. She looks old enough to have come here for at least three years."

"And with those final notes, let the feast begin!"


	7. The Merciless Art

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 6: The Merciless Art**

_**A/N: Hi. This is mainly to respond to a review by Dalton because this reviewer just asked two very good questions I think everyone should be considering. Firstly: Rojer and his connection to a Death Eater in HP. I deliberately made his name Selwyn for this reason. I wouldn't say he's the same one. Otherwise he's quite old compared to his stated wife Daphnee. But his son, maybe but the surname certainly is purposeful. Secondly: How old Soto is. Soto is the same age as Harry, born in 1980 but he was never educated at Hogwarts. Beyond that, I can't say much at all because the question about Soto touches upon so many variables about him that are not yet known. But very good question and very intuitive. Well done! **_

The first night back was uneventful to say the least but the first day of classes held too many interesting surprises. Albus had not forgotten his note Harry had given him either. _Find the Enchanter's Princess. _Neither could he forget the parchment Seth had stuffed into his hands the previous day. The note from Soto telling him to keep an eye on Mark's fiancée and take whatever his son says seriously, as if Albus would actually do any of that. Did Soto seriously think, even for second, to waste his ink on telling Albus to do something he must have known Albus would not be keen on doing.

Harry had once given him the responsibility to keep an eye on Mark Wallader back during first year. Now, their main enemy, Soto Lean told Albus to keep an eye on Aries? Were the two connected? Why was Albus, in his time at Hogwarts being asked to keep an eye on two kids he knew were connected to each other one way or another? He pushed the note out of his mind and stuffed it in his bag, opting to forget about it as soon as possible and instead focus on the day ahead. It was with a clear mind that Albus allowed himself to enter the Entrance hall, looking forward to breakfast when, for the first time in years, his older brother James stopped him.

"Erm…"

"Need to talk to you, come," James muttered and dragged Albus off to a side chamber. James shut the door and turned to Albus, eyes glinting strangely. James, if anything seemed half nervous but he still eyed Albus directly. "So, here's the deal," James sighed, getting to the point. "I'm sixth year, I got NEWT classes, and I'll be insanely busy this coming year. But… I'm also underpowered. Never, even my first steps in Hogwarts have I been this lost. The Marauder's Map…" he went silent. Albus remembered it too. The map was destroyed the previous term. "I've been hard at work redrawing it last summer. And I got it accurately too!"

Albus widened his eyes, "You redre"-

"Not completely," James shrugged. "But… Uncle George helped me with a lot of it and Roxanne knows almost as many passages as I do. But my gang are the real masterminds. Surely, Al, our heads put together would be enough? So, I redrew it. Only problem is, I don't know the spells used to record every dot. Or the spell used to make it invisible. It's incredible. I could only manage it on a map of our house."

"And you're hoping _I'd _know?"

"I'm hoping its _makers _would know," James corrected, eyes still glinting hopefully. "But the only way we're talking to them is if we take a trip into the Forbidden Forest and search all over the place for that accursed Stone dad said he lost."

_In the forest. _Harry had said so. But ever since third year, Albus had been uncomfortable going into that place. He looked back up at James apprehensively. He went silent. The mention of their dad brought a weight back down upon them. James' eyes certainly glinted less but still James had a mischievous grin on his face, a part of Albus wanted to run away. Surely, whatever James had his mind, it could not be good. James seemed completely innocent though. The entire summer he had been as silent as he could be for a Potter. He raised nothing, made no trouble, set no fireworks off, nothing. He was innocent. He kept shutting himself in his room, claiming he had thinking to do but told no one what he was thinking about. Now, here he was, staring at Albus with a small, sly grin on his face.

"My days are numbered," James ceded. "I'm sixth year and have NEWT classes, next year will be a hassle," he added. "I guess it's time to… find my own apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"And you, Al, are my dear little brother," he added, eyes glinting. "So, I think it's time I finally showed you my secrets. This year… is the year you too become the eyes and ears of the castle."

Albus gaped at him. Was James serious? James, he knew had a network. An effective one even without the map. And James was proud. He loved being the sole keeper of the school's secrets, the one who could start gossip and watch it evolve. And Albus knew the castle well himself. But to learn the castle back to front now? Was Albus even interested? James seemed to read his expression cause he shrugged, "You got OWL's but if you just met me once this week. I'll catch you when I can. And we'll talk further. Trust me, an hour is all I need with you and you can take it from there. Cool?"

"No," Albus said without thinking. "Why me? You never offered this before. I'm not even like you. What use do I have to bec"- Albus stopped. _Find the Enchanter's Princess. _He stopped, remembering, recalling the note. _Find the Enchanter's Princess. _"Find the Enchanter's Princess," he repeated lowly.

"Sorry?"

"Enchanter's Princess."

"Are you that far in love with Alexis?"

"Shut it!" Albus yelled. "Look, I… you've never heard of a Princess in this school?"

"Nope," James shrugged.

"We need to find her," Albus said frankly, and launched into how Harry had given him the note. If felt strange, sharing James something that was part of the wider issue going on in the world. Usually, Albus found himself working alone. Telling James made it feel like a weight off his shoulders. His older brother listened with great interest too, partly surprise.

James seemed to seriously consider this. Albus thought James would say something along the lines of never hearing of such a girl and assuring him that if such a girl existed, he would know. Instead, James shrugged and said, "I'll give it some thought. But meet me by Hagrid's. Ok?"

"And you'll help?"

"If you help," James offered. "And we'll solve dad's dilemma together. Deal?"

"Deal," Albus said and for the first time in years, he shook James' hand before accompanying him to the Great Hall for a breakfast hour that was half done.

As Albus walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he felt a sudden sense of wonder. Had Era passed on the schedules yet? He breathed a sigh of relief when Era met him halfway to the Slytherin table and handed him his schedule. As Albus sat down, he read it interestedly, not paying attention to Walter's questions about his summer just yet. But his eyes just glazed over the first lesson. He was staring at it without processing it. Albus was greatly bothered by what happened over the summer. He put the schedule down and fell into thought.

Harry was arrested. He insisted he was ok. A part of Albus thought that Harry even orchestrated his arrest but him dueling with Incommodo when they came did not fit with that theory. Mark was almost killed, James was knocked back and Lily… Lily was in the dark. The rest of the summer, they kept her at the Weasley abode with the excuse that Albus and Mark came down with a contagious illness. She did not even know that Harry was arrested and Albus knew he would have to tell her eventually or she would be so upset that they kept it from her.

Problem was that last year, Albus discovered that Lily communicated with Soto just because she felt that Albus was in danger. If Harry was arrested, would Lily be reckless enough to do the same with Incommodo, someone much more dangerous than Soto? Was that possible?

"AL!" Scorpius yelled, smacking him upside the head. "First lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors," Scorpius muttered. "With Professor Soot. He'd better be good. If I find out he was hired by Ridge or Uncle Rojer to ruin our education…"

"Can you really do anything about that?" Albus asked, taking a quick bite of porridge, mind still on Harry.

"Hell, yeah!" Scorpius scoffed. "I'll tell Father and Grandfather that the three are out to destroy my financial future and they'll declare war."

"Hold up…"

"Scorps, hate to break it to you but you're rich," Walter reminded him. "I don't think your financial future is at risk anytime soon."

"Yeah, well unlike Grandfather I actually intend to work," Scorpius shrugged as the bell rang for class.

Effectively snapped from thought, Albus got up with Scorpius, Riley and Walter. Riley stretched and yawned before straightening up and heading off with them. Albus had a small grin on his face, "So, you intend to work as what? Death Eater recruitment center?"

For a wild second, Albus thought he might have gone over the line. Scorpius stared at him and rolled his eyes, "Haha, Al, very funny. Who gave you that line, Gabriel?"

"No, you just make it too easy," Albus laughed as he accepted a slap on the hand from Walter.

"Inside, please, let's get started," a sudden voice said. Professor Soot ushered them all inside and cleared his throat. "Seats and we'll take introductions before we get started. I am Professor Neal Soot and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year and perhaps next year should the winds of fortune blow in my favor." Professor Soot spoke in a confident voice, as if he had always been teaching them. Something about him did not strike Albus as kind; however, like he was hiding something. As Soot stepped in front of him, he suddenly reminded Albus of Soto by the way he looked right at Albus but this man looked very different. He did not have Soto's mean eyes or his intimidating face. In fact, his face suggested kindness while his eyes suggested toughness.

"This year, I believe you are due to start OWL's," Soot suggested. "Correct?"

The class generally nodded and Soot nodded, "Very well, everyone up! Go on! Up! Books away, wands out and face the front. We'll be taking the first lesson by storm before wasting time with the pointless books."

Albus and Scorpius shot smirks at Rose who looked half affronted as she put her books away. In seconds, all desks and chairs were against the wall, making the room look much larger than it ever had in memory during Professor Macmillan's days. Soot faced them all. "When facing the Dark Arts, it will not be over desks or with books in hand. The Dark Arts are Merciless and unfair. Whoever you're facing will not let you look from a book nor will he… or she allow you to take notes. You have mere seconds to act which means you are generally unprepared. I wish you to forget everything you've ever been taught before now and start from scratch. You are free to use any spell that might occur to you in these classes. You!" he pointed dramatically at Aries. "Name. Now."

The blonde girl Albus knew now was Mark's fiancée looked surprised. "Um… well"-

"Five points from Gryffindor, back of the class," he said quickly. "During an interrogation, errs and ums will gain you nothing. Let's try again, you! Name."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Wand type!"

"D-Dragon Heartstring and… err… ele- eleven inches, I think, and"-

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Scorpius yelped as his wand leapt out of his hand. "Yes, looks eleven inches to me. Imagine being asked for wand type. Either you sound certain of your answer or the enemy may be consent to disarm you of it. That's if he hasn't done it already. Something you do not want done in the heat of battle. You should've used a Shield Charm, Malfoy. Last time, you!"

"Aries V. Kimble!" she said again, this time trying to ascertain herself.

"Wand type!"

"Unicorn tail hair, fifteen inches, wood type Yew," she shot off.

"Father's name!"

"Marius. K. Kimble!"

"Take a point to Gryffindor," Soot allowed.

For the rest of the class, Professor Soot moved along the class, learning- no- demanding their names through what started to feel like a real interrogation session, frequently correcting their mistakes, however small with examples of how it would be when facing what he termed the Merciless arts. Albus was not even sure he passed this style of teaching with Phoenix. Was this his way of taking registration? He ran the class like it was an intense military warship. Halfway through the hour, after he had finished taking all names, he paced back and forth in front of them, lecturing loudly.

"The vast majority of you would be dead by now had you been through actual interrogations," he announced critically. "Which goes to show just how unprepared you truly are. I will not consider my job completed until I am sure more than half of you can survive an encounter with a Dark Wizard. Your lack of skill and readiness in the field is a testament to how little care you've been given by my predecessor. I will be"-

"Sir, I disagree!" a voice said boldly.

Soot stopped and turned to face the class. Mark was standing straight, wand out and held tight in his hand. "We've learned loads of spells from Professor Macmillan and were due to start nonverbal spells this yea"-

A loud sizzle erupted from Soot's wand and sparks shot straight at Mark bullet-speed. It barely missed but from beside him, Aries' wand was held high. "Oh, thinking of dueling me?"

"I've won three tournaments and a championship in"-

A loud bang later and Albus expected to see Aries in the air or something but she was fighting Soot's wand for control over similar sparks that hit Mark. Within minutes, they dissipated and Aries let her wand hang loosely by her side, but eyes watching warily. Soot did not seem happy, "Arrogance is the most fatal flaw you can show in a duel. Ten points from Gryffindor. It shows disrespect as well as foul play. Are you a foul player, Miss. Kimble?"

"That's bogus!" she yelled. "If I have the skill and I'm facing a Dark Wizard, what do I care if I offended him or not?"

"This whole class, you were taught to treat me as if I am a Merciless Dark Wizard," he said pointedly. "Or did you forget?"

"But you're not!"

"Hence your second mistake," he continued. "A further ten points from Gryffindor. Treating your enemy as something they are not, however dark they may or may not be is yet another flaw we will fix in this class. And in case you haven't realized, Miss Kimble, in this class _I am your enemy. _Professor Macmillan, while a fine teacher I am sure, has thus far treated you all with kid gloves. But after seeing how you fare with gloves off, it becomes clear this has been a disservice to you. If, however, you think yourself above such discipline, you may duel me, win and leave."

Nobody moved. Not even Aries. He stared at them all hardly, resting his eyes on both Aries and Albus himself for some reason. The reason became clear when he fired suddenly, _"Stupefy!"  
_

"_Protego!"_

The red jet barely missed Soot's head from Aries' pointed wand and half the class clapped. Albus was surprised at Aries' reflexes. The Professor seemed pleased. "And we finally seemed to have made progress," he said as the bell rang for the end of class. "So, homework before we leave. Practice defending against surprise attacks as I will be attacking you all next lesson, and for those who forgot, please remember your names for next time. We do not want more deaths on our consciences the next time you go through an interrogation session. Single file, out!"

If Albus expected anything, that was not how the class would have gone. All the other classes were child's play compared to it even though they did set tons more homework than Soot bothered to do. Professor Ackerly informed them that they would be practicing the Patronus Charm and wanted a ten foot long essay on the theory behind it.

By the time he entered Ancient Runes, all thought of his father or Incommodo or Soto were forced from his mind as Professor Sorrow was explaining to them the values of different runes in different places. "New discoveries of Runes lead to a large profit. Not only by discovering, but by utilizing the new rune. It opens doors for new spells. For example, who can remember how the Ice spell was created?"

The hands of Rose, Alex, and Mark rose into the air and to Albus' surprise, Laura. Sorrow called on Laura to answer, gazing in interest at her. Laura cleared her throat and said, "The futhark rune of _I. _It had something to do with that, I'm sure."

"A point to Gryffindor," Sorrow tutted. "Half right. Who can finish it? Weasley?"

"Isaz," Rose answered simply. "Means ice. It was seen as an old spell they used. Found in Germany, the real futhark spell of it would be big, but it was translated to Latin and made into a modern spell for Wizards of today to use in the 1800's. The discoverer was Flavus Ostar. His brother Orre translated it and they both received credit and over 1,000 galleons in payment for their discovery."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Sorrow said. "Homework, write up a ten foot long essay on the story of the creation of any spell to be handed in on Tuesday and an extra five feet on the theory behind futhark runes and their connection to modern day spellwork."

Lunch was a hurried affair indeed before they were hurried off towards Transfiguration. Professor Redgrow started having them work on animal transfiguration, explaining that those who could not hope to transfigure a mammal by the end of term had little hope of catching up. She proceeded to set them their longest essay yet. A fifteen foot essay on the theory behind animal transfiguration and its differences with human transfiguration. It was with very heavy workload that the fifth years returned to bed. In fact, some did not bother going to bed. Albus, Riley and even Scorpius skipped through half of dinner to get started and it was one in the morning before they finished with the Transfiguration essay.

"Well," Scorpius yawned. "Good start. I'm… going to bed. Night."

Albus told him he'd clean up and be up. As he rolled up his essay for Redgrow, he stared at the fire and took from his pocket the parchment Soto had sent him. Take what Seth said seriously. What was Seth saying? Even if Albus thought of listening to him, how was he supposed to make sense of this. Much easier and still a mystery was how he was supposed to find any Princess whatsoever and if he did, how would she be able to help rescue Harry from the Ministry of Magic? Was that truly even possible?


	8. His Dearest Friend

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 7: His Dearest Friend**

_**A/N: I've gotten more than one review asking for Albus/Alexis scenes and a PM of the same issue. So, here you are!**_

Albus got a first taste in the new reign at Hogwarts on Wednesday. Albus had been looking forward to the lesson because he wanted to see Rolf's teaching style and because it would give him a chance to see Alexis again. He'd been wanting to talk to her about Quidditch as well as try to rekindle the short-lived romance they had the previous year. Instead, they ran into Rojer Selwyn by the forest. He stood with arms folded, as if he'd been waiting there ten minutes too long. Once they all grouped up before him, he eyed them all impassively, eyes resting on Scorpius for a second before pacing up and down. The class waited with bated breath, waiting for two minutes for Rojer to speak. "Good afternoon."

Few people murmered good afternoon back. Rojer did not seem pleased by this but did not push the subject. He folded his arms again, "Your Care of Magical Creatures lesson will not be taking place today. Meanwhile, your job will be to go through a standardized Ministry-approved examination to see how up to scratch the students are. Those who do poorly face risk of suspension or in extreme cases, expulsion. This is to weed out of the unworthy so that those who remain by the holidays will be only the hard working students. This does not mean that your grade may stay low. You have till then to catch up."

He started moving amongst the class, handing parchment and a quill. "We will be moving to a drier classroom. Feel free to look at the questions. One peep of help; however, will earn you five months detention." And he led them all to an empty greenhouse. The walk was silent, no one dared to speak out loud. He showed them all inside and shut the door behind him. "Twenty questions. Begin."

Which creature is visible only to those who have seen death?

How does the Ministry classify a Magical Creature's danger level?

What danger level is a Hippocampus and why?

On and on, the questions went. Albus of course, knew he would ace this. The questions were easy to him, and Alexis who was sitting two seats away seemed in her element too. Rojer walked the class, pausing at the smallest peep. Many times, Albus thought he heard whispering but the students insisted it was a noisy plant and Rojer was forced to accept that excuse. At the end, Albus was asked to write an essay on three different magical creatures and summarize all he learned about them. Albus was among the first to finish and when he turned it in, Professor Selwyn stared at it and went through a correctional period. Albus was forced to stand beside him as Selwyn checked each and every question.

Albus could not help but smirk, knowing he was severely spiting this man. Rojer's eyebrows contracted more and more with each right answer until finally Albus received full marks and a look. "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

Albus had no choice but to follow him outside where Rojer rounded on him and spoke, "I require some answers before letting you go. The Minister has been having some… difficulty in getting certain information out of your father. Admittedly, because of who he is, we are unable to torture him; however, we have other means of forcing information out of him. You desire your father to live, do you not?"

Albus' throat had a knot in it. _First Lily now dad. _Every year he had someone to worry about. When was he going to get the quiet life he wanted to badly? He could only nod.

"Are you aware that you have the capability of freeing him from our clutches, even now?" he asked calmly, eyes boring into Albus'.

Albus found enough voice to say, "No, sir," very lowly.

"Very well, then you will kindly tell me the identity of the Enchanter's Princess," he said frankly.

"No idea," Albus said immediately. "I… I don't know what you're talking about… sir."

Rojer stared into Albus' eyes almost threateningly. At first, Albus thought perhaps Rojer did not believe him. Then, the man nodded, "She is in this castle somewhere. My means of searching are limited; however, yours are limitless. A student has more means than even the Headmaster of knowing every secret this castle has to offer. Students have something authority figures do not and do you know what that is, Mr. Potter?"

Not sure where Rojer was going with this but still overcome with a sense of dread, Albus shook his head. "No, sir."

"Motivation," Rojer said simply. "Students have the motivation to hide, to cackle, to be as loud as they want, even use magic in the corridors. We teachers have nothing to hide, the rules we make are our own. So… using your own powers of a student, you will find the Enchanter's Princess for me and for the sake of motivation, Mr. Potter, I will tell you this. Should you fail to find her or fail to inform me who she is… I will _personally make sure _you lose everything. Your father will not be the first Potter arrested. Are we understood?"

Rojer did not wait for a response. Albus had no idea how to respond. He stood rooted to the spot as Rojer turned and went back inside. Albus was shocked. _Why? Why? Why does this keep happening? Why me? _Last year, Soto implicitly threatened Lily. Now, here was Selwyn rubbing his father's arrest in and telling Albus straight out that if he should fail to give him the information he wants, Harry and everyone else would be arrested. It was not just Lily's life at risk now, it was everyone's lives at risk and Rojer put Albus in charge of it.

Albus did not know when he started walking but he found himself on the side of the greenhouse, facing the forest. He slid against the greenhouse window and sat, slumped on the grass. Hot tears were leaking but he was not sobbing yet. He tried to calm himself down and so he dried his eyes firmly when a voice made him jump, "Al."

He knew, somehow she would come even before he slumped down. Knew she would plant herself beside him concernedly, just as she always did. This alone would make up for the year they spent avoiding each other. He knew it. As she sat down and put an arm around him tightly, he turned and placed his face on her shoulder, burying it into her hair. That beautiful, sweet-smelling hair Albus grew to love. And once again, he found himself in a situation where he needed her. Once again, he was reminded uncomfortably of how one-sided the relationship always was. He needed her yet… she never needed him. And the one time she did, he failed to respond.

"Is Mark annoying you again?" she asked as they broke off.

Albus looked up into Alexis' face, her hazel brown eyes boring into his. They were level now, Alexis sitting beside him, looking at him intently. Albus knew he could not hide his problems either. Last year, he tried just that and it bit him in the butt. He was not going to make that mistake again. Albus almost laughed, "Not- not Mark. It's…"

"What did Rojer talk to you about?" she asked calmly.

Just as Albus thought, she could already surmise who had made Albus so upset. Albus spilled the beans. All of it. He started with the summer and what happened, how Harry was arrested and how tense the house was afterwards, and how he came to Hogwarts knowing what Rojer wants to do, the note Harry gave him, the note Soto sent through Seth, and now the threat. "That last threat!" he said and he found sadness did not take hold this time, it was anger. "Why me, Alexis? Why? I didn't want this. I just want the sidelines. I just want peace. For once! Just leave me alone! And leave my family alone!"

Alexis listened calmly, not saying a word until Albus finished. Then, she started, "Will you listen to what I have to say, even if it sounds impossible to do?"

"_Yes."_

"Forget about it," she said frankly and bluntly.

Albus moved his head back in surprise, _"Forget about it?" _he echoed.

"Al, the Ministry is after someone who your father, judging by the note, is looking for," she said simply. "Because your father is looking for her, he has the most information on her. And because of that, there is very little they can do to him. In fact, they didn't send him to Azkaban, did they? They're keeping him safe, healthy even on Ministry grounds. They _need _him. Trust me, Al, Rojer's words for you were out of desperation, not intimidation." They were standing up now, walking to the castle together. "It really is pathetic, actually."

"What?"

"Rojer," she sighed. "He was lecturing your friend Scorpius, too. Threatening him with expulsion and suspension and your friend if anything just absorbed it all. Cause Rojer knows as well as Scorpius that if he tries doing anything, Draco and Lucius will respond. So, what does a man like that look like?" Albus considered her seriously, knowing inside that she was right. After talking to her, it seemed almost laughable that he was even worried as much as he was. "The only thing you should worry about is them making good on that threat," she said honestly. "So, your father should be safe. But you have a Princess to find. To be honest, I wouldn't worry about even that."

"Why not?" he asked her, bewildered as they reached the marble staircase.

"Because," she nodded. "I'm gonna help you, ok?"

"With"-

"With finding her, that Princess," she said simply. "I'm rather interested in knowing who she is too."

"You are?"

"Isn't it strange?" she asked. "Last year, they pick me off as Ravenclaw's Heir and now they're after an unknown Princess despite the unassailable fact that there are _no _Wizarding Princes or Princesses. Royalty and Wizardry never mixed. _I _bet you she's just another Heir. Work from that."

That break, Albus had a lot to think about. He stayed in the Entrnace Hall for the good majority of the period, deep in thought. Another heir. Desperate Ministry. A Princess. Harry Potter. All of them seemed to be connected in one way or another. He wasn't sure how and he did not even know if he would ever find out the full story. All he knew was that he was right in the middle of it yet again, there was nothing he could do about it, and the pressure was on him to keep his family out of it and he had only one ally, two if he could count James in. Could James even help?

Just as Albus fell to thinking about James, the bell rang, making him jump. Great. He had another class. And another class meant more homework. The next, he knew was Potions so he headed down to the dungeons where a few sixth years were coming out. Among them was James who touched Albus on shoulder quickly and muttered, "Don't trust Phoenix," and walked off without a backward glance.

Albus stopped short and looked puzzled. Evidently pleased with himself, James continued on his way. "Inside," Era said to the fifth years who had just lined up behind Albus. "Go on. We have things to discuss. As you all know," she began as they took their seats. "Your OWL year will be among your most difficult and most important examinations you will partake in. Potions in particular is…"

Albus did not stay with her. His mind wandered again. _Don't let it wander, Al _he told himself. _You need this lesson. _"so when you fail to win yourself an 'E' in this class, your performance will not be judged as high enough to"- his mind wandered again. Rojer. Alexis. Would Rojer pick on her next? Did he know her identity? Could Soto have told him? Or was Soto still enemies with Incommodo? Would he not deem it necessary to tell Incommodo? He shook himself back to reality, "practice making the Strengthening Solution. The ingredients are in the cabinet. Work quietly, please."

For the rest of the week, Albus used his homework to keep his mind off Rojer. Since the Care of Magical Creatures examination, he did not enter any more classes, though he had a feeling he might eventually. Friday's last lesson was Care of Magical Creatures again and since the first lesson was interrupted and nothing was started, Rolf spent the lesson getting to know the class instead.

"Of course," he said with a amiable Irish accent. "You may all refer to me as Professor Scamander. Now, what creatures have you all studied so far?"

And Albus and Scorpius recalled the creatures studied; Fire crabs, Erumpents, Hippogriffs and so many others. Rolf nodded through all the creatures, "You seem to have covered creatures well beyond OWL level. You are advanced for your ages, I daresay you surprised the Ministry a great deal with excellent marks in the examination. I suppose next week, we will begin with NEWT level creatures. What do we all say for studying Thestrals or Abraxan horses? I shall see if I cannot get hold of some over the weekend. So, what sort of questions were asked?"

From there, Alexis, who Albus believed had an eidetic memory recited the countless questions they were asked to answer. Albus could tell, from the grins the whole class gave that most if not all believed with full confidence they had passed the test. This, Albus thought with triumph, was a testament to how great a teacher Hagrid truly was, even if most of the students thought his creatures were too dangerous to be taught at their level. "And they also asked where Lethifolds are located. It was more of a trivia quiz of Fantastic Beasts than an actual test on the lessons."

"Good to hear," Rolf said genially. "Now, fair warning, class before the bell rings. Rojer is definitely aspiring to weed the unworthy out of Hogwarts so this lesson will not be the only class you face an interruption in. I daresay he tries for this in hopes he could take advantage of the immediate change of teachers. Next mightn't be so easy."

A door closed in the distance just as the bell rang. Albus instinctively looked to Hagrid's Hut where the noise was coming from. There, he saw the same girl he saw during the feast walk in. She did not come out. He was so focused on the lone hut that he did not realize that the class had left for dinner. Smoke started coming from the chimney in the hut and Albus had half a mind to go on when Scorpius tapped his shoulder from behind. Albus spun around and right beside Scorpius was James. Albus had nearly forgotten James' offer and beside his older brother was a small boy. In fact, it was Neil Nott, the boy Scorpius

"Sorry, Malfoy, this doesn't involve you, off you go," James said half rudely, making Scorpius go red, sigh the color out of his face, and walk towards the castle without a backwards glance.

"Neil here has been given a lot of grief over his house," James lamented with apparent empathy though Albus was sure he was not sincere. "Kinda like you, Al." He turned to Neil. "Did you know Al here had _loads _of grief from so many sides his first two years? Trust me, you come at a better time for inter-house relations. Anyways, Lycah will be in her hut. Good luck. See ya, mate. Bye."

They watched the boy trudge off to Hagrid's old hut to where the girl Lycah disappeared into. James took Albus and walked with him a little towards the forest. Albus wondered, with a jolt if James meant to go in there and then but they stopped at the outer trees and James turned to look at Albus. "Showing the kid around. Best people to get information from are kids. Know why?"

"Erm… wait- uh- would it be because no one suspects them?"

"Half right, I guess," James shrugged. "But also because if we're looking for a Princess, and that Princess is in Hogwarts which she'd better be otherwise dad wouldn't ask you to find her, then it could be anyone from first year to seventh year. And judging by desperation, either she's very important or she really is seventh year and next year, she'll disappear."

"Is that likely?"

"Dunno," James shrugged. "Now, that kid, Neil, is really good at getting information cause he's silent. Silent types _always _listen. Never speak. He'd be the first to find out anything about any Princess. Unless we're dealing with Ravenclaws. Try talking to Alice Longbottom? You actually got a chance with her cause they're family friends. But I don't think the Princess is in Ravenclaw _or _in Gryffindor. She'll be Hufflepuff."

"_Why?"_

"Most secretive and most secluded house," James said simply. "Al, if you can get a foothold there, you're a prodigy, enough said. But forget Hufflepuff. I'm not saying you can get such a good network in a matter of days or even months. It'll take you at least two years. I got lucky in first year cause my dormitory is double the size of your average dorm. Yours isn't. So, just follow my lead and act on my whim and trust me, by the end, you won't regret it. And if you're aiming to spite Rojer, the more information you have, the better. Off Rojer's antics, let's talk Phoenix." Albus and James were sitting down now, against a tree, arms resting on their own knees. Albus knew James was going for a show here now. He wanted to show Albus just how much he knew. "I raided his office last year during the Easter break. He was speaking regularly to Soto, his letters referred to meetings they had in Hogsmeade, _in person _and… he's an informer for the Goblins. I don't know about Incommodo," he said, catching the look on Albus' face. "But his game, if it involves the other parties, can't be any good."

"And did you find anything about the Princess?" Albus asked.

"Not in the form of proof but I can share my suspicions with you, if you like," James shrugged as they walked back to the castle. "I asked Mark about her and he actually got quite defensive, you know. So, if that means anything. And when I tried asking Aries, she actually threw a Jinx at me. So, I took a more indirect approach. I had Frank ask his house. But he hasn't gotten back to me and Hugo's the only one with a real close friend in Hufflepuff. Girl named Fora Vulneroman but he's always quiet about her and he never talks to me. I think he likes her, actually."

Albus was used to James digressing into things so he kept quiet as James went on. They were almost to the Oak doors. "Whoever it is, she wants to keep hidden very badly. So, it's your will against hers. Just one thing, Al."

"Yeah?"

They stopped as they reached the doors. James had his hands on them but didn't push yet. "Don't tell Mark _any _of this. He got defensive around me and whatever the reason is, I don't trust him with this. At all. So, stay friends if you like but don't ask outright. Ok? Ask in another way. Through other people."

And with those final words, James pushed the doors open and led Albus inside. It was a relief to be back in the warmth again. As James headed for his table, Albus went for his and where Scorpius sat.

_**A/N: Response to Dalton: I try to respond to all my reviewers, even anonymous ones. Yes, I did know Mars is the Roman God of War and honestly, this is not the first time I accidentally name someone something that is so perfectly in their character. I still haven't forgotten a review from a guest in Book 1 saying Mark meant rebellious. It's just one of those coincidences. But that does not mean we will not be meeting her father. Just that the naming was an accident. Actually, I got the name from Les Miserables. Glad you're enjoying the story and loving your input.**_


	9. Professor Soot

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Professor Soot**

The first month back was uneventful if you did not count Hogan Ridge detaining Gabriel Dagger for being noisy in the halls and Rojer for having a yelling match with Phoenix near the end of the month. Of course, Albus might have counted both as rather eventful as they showcased just what sort of people Rojer and Ridge were but ever since his talk with Alexis, he stopped seeing them as any sort of threat. He even found himself smiling as he looked up at their faces in the Great Hall or when they passed in the corridors and though Rojer did not like this smile, he could not detain Albus for doing so.

James had instructed Albus to try to get some sort of foothold in the Hufflepuff dormitory and try to get from Mark why he was being so defensive about the Enchanter's Princess. Albus was half afraid of asking Mark directly after what happened to James. He had a feeling Mark won't be so defensive to a kid so Albus considered trying Neil Nott. But Nott was no easy talker and he flatly refused until Albus talked the Gryffindors into getting off his back. Meanwhile, Albus noticed Hugo spending some of his breaks with Fora Vulneroman, a pretty girl with reddish brown hair and a pretty face with an almost faraway look in her eyes.

As October began, Albus tossed and turned in his sleep. Nights were becoming more bothersome and three times already, Albus was shaken awake from dreams involving jets of green light and detached souls not by Scorpius who was far too used to Albus' fussy nights to give a damn any longer but by Walter. Albus' eyes would snap open suddenly and Walter would sigh and throw himself back into bed. Then, Scorpius' voice muttered, "Al, if you're gonna do this whole noisy night routine again, I'll kindly ask that you move to Gryffindor and let me have my dearly needed sleep for once in my life."

Albus privately thought that Scorpius had a point but he couldn't explain how badly he wanted to get rid of these dreams. During a rainy night in October, Albus experienced his worst night yet. He was walking down a white street, the sky white, the buildings white, everything white. The windows were black and Albus himself felt like a black silhouette in the whiteness. He screamed in pain as something black and smoky extracted itself from inside and took form in front of him. As the black smoke from inside took form, Albus stepped back, screaming in fear. He vaguely wondered if this scream would earn himself a rough wakeup by Scorpius, vaguely aware that this had to be a dream. Nothing came.

"_Potter," _it said in a high, cold voice that made Albus shiver.

"It's… it's you, isn't it?" he asked shakily. "It's V-Voldemort."

"_Yes, Albus Potter," _it spoke coldly. _"I am but the essence of what was once my soul. I can no longer take a body, possess a being or even regain my own. However, I can give you temporary yet enormous capability. Capabilities and powers which other Wizards could only dream of. Even that nosy Gryffindor boy would tremble before you. But you must accept my hand, first."_

The smoky form extended a long-fingered hand but Albus shook his head violently and turned away, trying not to see it, trying to block out sound, trying to wake himself up. The whiteness was getting blurry but he could still hear, _"Maybe now, Potter. But later, you will have need of me. And my services of course… come at a price."_

Albus was kicked off his bed. He yelped as he fell to the floor, rubbing his forehead where it hit the floor. Riley was still sound asleep but Walter was complaining and the kicker, evidently was Scorpius who stood, arms folded. "Al, I swear, one more time and I'm moving you to the hospital wing again."

"Gladly," Albus muttered as he climbed back into bed. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey will give me Dreamless Sleep."

"And maybe she'll kill you so _she _can get some sleep," Walter suggested. "Either way works for me at this point."

"Will you all shut it?" Riley's tired voice came from the other side of the dormitory.

The next morning was Saturday and that meant Quidditch tryouts. Albus was forced to wait till Oxctober to begin thanks to the load of homework he received from the beginning as well as the fact that so few people signed up yet. Albus had gone through so many talks with Scorpius, his head was swimming with how he would present himself as Captain. Yet, when it came down to it, he leaned against the changing room doors, knowing the hopefuls were outside waiting. Beside him was Jennifer who was lecturing him on how to hold tryouts. "You want to appear confident and tough. You can't let them yell at each other either. That's your job. Just announce which position you're trying first. And be smart about it, Potter. If you fail this year, I'll recommend you're taken off the team too."

Red-faced, Albus opened the door while Jennifer went the other way, clearly not trying out. Albus recognized few of the hopefuls though three of them were first year. How they had the audacity to try out against older students who had years of practice, he had no idea. "Alright," he said loudly. "So, we're doing Quidditch tryouts. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that flying well isn't all I'm going for. I want good attitude as well so if you've got no desire to help your fellow teammates, you can clear off now."

No one did. In fact, Lorcan nodded in understanding, clutching his own broom and leaning against the goalposts as Albus spoke. They held seeker tryouts first but he knew before it began who would win out. Scorpius was always good enough and part of Albus felt that even if someone performed a bit better than he did, Scorpius would still make the team. Alas, Scorpius was best at tryouts and his position was fixed.

As for Chasers, all Albus knew was that he himself would be on. Malcolm and Lorcan were standing, waiting with a bunch of other hopefuls by the goalposts. "Alright Chasers and Keepers try out together. Chasers try to score a goal and Keepers try to block that goal."

There were very few Keeper hopefuls so Albus lined them up and sorted them alphabetically. "Gabriel, you first."

Gabriel seemed to be taking the whole tryout as a joke rather than a serious tryout. He saved one goal from Lorcan and let about five others through. Then, he shot in the air and did a loop before landing, wide grin on his face, "So, make the cut?"

"Fat chance," Albus mumbled. "Roxanne, you next."

Roxanne did better but she only managed to save four out of seven goals and would need serious training if she hoped to beat anyone else, particularly Hugo. Feeling dejected, he let through another Chaser and another Keeper. The Keeper was Seth, who hovered in the middle, waiting, eyes wide and scrutinizing. Across was someone Albus did not expect to see at all. Lucy Weasley.

"Lucy?"

"Hi, Al," she said brightly.

"I didn't think you were the Quidditch type," he commented quietly when he moved up to her.

Lucy, he knew was more like her father, Uncle Percy. She was a strict rule follower, very ambitious, and studied very hard. She had shoulder-length red hair which would've been longer if a top clump was not tied in a tail. She shrugged at Albus' statements, "I need extracurricular activities and Uncle George was training me over the summer," she said haughtily, as if that were enough. "I only have Charms club, Exploding Snap isn't for me and Gobstones clashes with Dueling class so I thought why not Quidditch?" And she shot up very quickly.

Albus privately thought that she would quickly find that Quidditch was not to her liking. It was too rough for her and she wouldn't fly well. Seth hovered, facing her and that was when Albus got the surprise of his life. Seth was seriously good. He wasn't perfect and he missed two goals by blunder but Lucy had good aim. She didn't fly too well but she was shrewd and calculating and Albus knew if she had flown better, she might be able to get on par with at least Lorcan.

The last tryout between Chaser and Keeper was Sierra Lean trying for Keeper and Malcolm doing Chaser again. Albus wasn't worried about Malcolm though. "You've _got _to be kidding me," he said to Seth.

Seth folded his arms defensively and said, "She's my sister. Let her try out."

"She's first year, she's flying a Shooting Star," he said bluntly.

"You let the other first year losers try and I'll bet she flies ten times better than they did," Seth retorted, making Albus go red.

The result showed the very reason Albus was unsure of whether to let her try out. Sierra Lean took the Quaffle to the stomach and she fell right through the hoop and to the ground below. Albus was ready for this of course, and she slowed down before she hit the floor.

Gabriel, Roxanne, Malcolm and Walter were the hopeful Beaters and by the end, Albus had decided his team with half-certainty. "Alright, Chasers are myself, Lorcan Scamander and… Lucy Weasley!"

"Bull (Malcolm swore so badly, Sierra giggled)! I flew better than her!"

"Practice makes perfect," Albus shrugged. "She scored more goals than you."

"She's not even the type! You just want her cause she's your cousin!"

"Yeah, that's it. Unless anyone else has a bone to pick, Seeker is Scorpius Malfoy. Keeper is…" he hesitated. Though Albus now knew that Seth did not Jinx his broom the previous year, he was still a prime suspect. If it happened again and with Seth much closer… "Seth Lean. By a tiny margin. Beaters are Walter Mold and Gabriel Dagger."

"NO WAY!" Malcolm yelled angrily.

"You see," Albus said through gritted teeth. "That is exactly why I wanted to get rid of you."

"Brothers work well together," Malcolm offered feebly. "And Dagger doesn't take anything seriously. At all!" He looked beside himself until he said, shaking, "My father will definitely hear of this."

"But his son is on the team," Albus said simply, privately grateful Walter out flew Malcolm. "I think he'd be pretty pleased."

"Al, please leave me out of this," Walter mumbled nervously as the team huddled together, watching the confrontation.

But it seemed to have stalled. Malcolm just yelled in fury and stalked off after kicking the goalposts in anger. Albus turned back to the new team, "And that's exactly how you _don't_ want to act. Understood?"

The team nodded their consent and understanding and Albus nodded back, eyes meeting Seth's for a fraction of a second. Albus made a mental note to ask Seth to practice one-on-one with him because Albus knew he'd need to train this kid up some more, especially if he was to save against Hugo.

The month wore on. Rojer had, for the first time given them an examination in Transfiguration. Albus had a feeling Redgrow held it off for this long because he did not seem pleased with Redgrow in the slightest. But the first meeting with disaster came in the form of Ridge, Rojer's right hand who was starting to deal punishments out left and right. The class was lined up outside Defense Against the Dark Arts when Ridge came up, head held high with dignity and called, "Walter Mold, you are wanted in Selwyn's office. The rest of you, inside your class or it's detention!"

At his voice, the door opened and Professor Soot regarded them all. "Oh, are you taking Mold away? Very well, kindly give him a lecture for me about the OWL grades or he'll be missing a lot. Malfoy, be trusted to catch him up and give him his homework. Inside everyone. Today," he said immediately as he waved his wand at the board. Green letters were being formed.

_O: Outstanding. Excellent._

_E: Exceeds Expectations. Very Good_

_A: Acceptable. Good_

_P: Poor. Bad_

_D: Dreadful. Very bad._

_T: Troll. Atrocious. _

"They represent the grading system Hogwarts does at the OWL stage," he said simply. "And today we'll be dealing with particularly powerful Defensive Spells. The first one is the Contego Shield. Like the ordinary shield charm, it blocks minor to moderate curses, and rebounds them back at you with _double the power._ It simply blocks major spells. The only way to break it is a shield breaker curse which Kimble will show you. Kimble, up!"

Aries raced up, pleased at being called again for a demonstration. "As Kimble has shown herself to be a prodigy, let us test her spell work. _Geminus Contego!"_

A silver shield appeared in Soot's hand. "Now, if Kimble hits this shield with a simple Stunning spell, or any spells you'd know, it will rebound and do double the damage. A Stunning spell alone could have effects similar to the Draught of Living Death. But if she slashes her wand like so and uses the words _Contego Effrego _the shield will snap and disintegrate. If Kimble is as learned as she insists she is, this shield will break the second she utters those words. Three…"

"_Contego Effrego!" _Aries yelled.

And the shield broke without warning. There was no flash of light. No cutting through the air. The shield just broke, and the class held its breath. As Aries took her place beside Mark again, Soot called Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy up. "You two, perform what you've just seen. Minds purely on the shield and go."

Rose, of course managed to summon a shield but Scorpius had a lot of trouble breaking it. It was not until his fifth try, during a wild slashing wave with his wand that the shield broke and accidentally cut Rose across the nose. "I'm sorry!" Scorpius yelped as the class laughed.

Albus kept his laughter inside out of respect for Rose as Scorpius ran up to Rose, apologizing repeatedly and Rose saying "It's fine. Don't crowd me. I'm fine. Scorpy, leave me alone."

Professor Soot healed it in a heartbeat and summoned Albus over next to be partnered with Fauna Redgrow. Albus had never met Fauna but knew her by sight as being Professor Redgrow's daughter and in his year. Not too confident in himself, he put his mind on the shield and summoned it. The shield appeared in his hand.

"_Contego Effrego!"_

The shield shuddered but did not break. In fact, it seemed it was more difficult to destroy the shield than to create it. "I am rather impressed that you have all managed this far," he told them all. "Malfoy, if you would please bring Mold up to speed on what's happening. For homework: fifteen rolls of parchment on five different shield charms and their incantations, including a full description of what they block, the theory behind them, their inventors, and why the Contego shield was banned in 1975. To be handed in next Monday. Good day."

"You do realize how much they're piling on us, don't you?" Scorpius said angrily as they walked out with Rose, whose nose was bandaged. "How does he expect us to complete this homework when we've got over ten other subjects to worry about? Do they even _know _we have other classes?"

"Well, it's a rather hectic year, isn't it?" Rose asked fairly. "I'd have been surprised if he set us no homework, especially after the blunder you made."

Scorpius went red in guilt and said, "I'm really sorry, Rosie. I swear, I"-

"STOP!" a screech went from the entrance hall.

Scorpius stopped in midsentence, staring around like he thought Rose had made the noise but she seemed just as baffled as he was. Albus had a sudden rush of foreboding as a loud bang went off and the three rushed to the marble staircase and looked down at the most horrifying scene possible. Ridge was standing over a small lump and it took Ridge kicking this lump over for Albus to recognize the face however bloody it was. Seth Lean. His blonde keeper. His friend, Simon was in tears, being held smartly by Riley, who watched the tension evolving.

Albus might have thought Seth dead if he was not shaking. Rojer was speaking from a shadowed corner, "It's a very simple question, Lean and you've failed to answer thus far. Where is Soto Lean and why have you failed to achieve even a ten percent grade in the beginner's exam of History of Magic? Is our ancient history that unimportant to you?"

Seth mumbled something inaudible from the floor and the blood in his mouth. Apparently, Ridge understood and it must've been an insult because he pointed his wand at him again. Ridge seemed to be enjoying the attention. This, he may have hoped would make an example of anyone who crossed him or did not do well on future examinations. "It's very simple, Lean. Answer our questions and go. Your suspension need not be feared until Christmas break but you still haven't answered our first question. _Where is"-_

Ridge stopped and looked around, as if interrupted. Then, he continued, "As I was saying, Lean, wh"-

He stopped again, neck raised up, exposed as if to a vampire and a short wand was pointing straight at his neck. Rose gasped but Albus could not see the wielder of the wand. Was it a ghost? No, the wand looked solid but the wielder was hidden behind Ridge. Rojer seemed momentarily shocked before a jet of white light illuminated Ridge's back and he fell face down with a look of surprise on his face. Albus turned to the side and saw the caster. And he could not believe his eyes. He never thought he would have the gull or the audacity to do such a thing. It was Walter Mold.

Rojer did not seem perturbed by Walter's sudden arrival. Albus thought Walter had been with Rojer. Rojer stared and folded his arms calmly, "Mold. What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, since according to you, my suspension is inevitable… I might as well go out in style," he said with a low voice, breathless, like he too had been running. "I'm taking the boy."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Rojer said, standing in the way to the dungeons. "Throw him before me; however, and you're off the hook."

For a second, Albus was sure Walter might take him up on that offer. A younger Walter might have. But this one supported a half-standing Seth and stared at Rojer with fierce determination Albus had never seen in him before. And Albus did not know what changed. Why, all of a sudden did Walter feel the need to do something so defiant? So… inspiring? Was it something that happened during their meeting? It made Albus want to do the same. "No."

"I don't think you're aware of the position you're in, Mold, stand down an"-

"You have _no idea _what position I'm in," Walter breathed and when he turned, Albus saw a deep gash in his sides. Albus could feel Scorpius shaking as Walter showed his injury. "My Father is school governor. You can't do anything to me."

Albus could see Malcolm looking incredulously as Walter stood up to Rojer and defiantly took Seth up the marble staircase. Rojer looked up and fixed eyes with a quailing Scorpius, "Stop him! Whoever fails to stop him will"-

But Albus had enough. Walter's short act of defiance inspired Albus to do the same. Simon broke from Riley and helped Seth on both legs too and even Scorpius, however terrified he was stepped aside too but Albus could tell he was swallowing his fear till later. Both actively pushed people out of the way as Walter made his way through. Rojer looked beside himself and marched up. "Father, please!" Alpha's voice cried from behind but Rojer paid no mind. That was when Scorpius' legs gave away. He did not run. He did not bolt. He just sat and faced him, looked up, grey eyes losing their color as Rojer raised his wand. "You three will learn what happens to people who aid the enemy. _CRUCIO!"_

Alpha and Proxima screamed and Albus braced himself for the impact but nothing came. A small dome of light surrounded Albus and Scorpius together and Rose backed off and away, staring wide-eyed before gasping "Oh?"

The hall clapped and cheered as Professor Neal Soot came walking down, wand outstretched and eyes benign but face contorted in fury. "Stand down, Selwyn. Your history is not on your side."

_**A/N: Yes, a cliff-hanger. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Now, to respond to a couple of reviews and points. I see a lot of people, reviewers and PM's are clamoring to know more about James and Aries. I don't have to say that I have a plotline in mind for Aries because that's a given by now. A lot of you are doing a lot of thinking on her. Keep em coming of course. I do so love hearing As for James, he does play a bigger role in this story, especially compared to the last two stories where he was barely in. Rest assured James will be there. He has a role to play this year. I mean, it's his father too, isn't it?**_


	10. Impassive

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 9: Impassive**

_**A/N: Hi. And a lot of you asked where Phoenix was, one asked about why Seth likes Quidditch now. It just so happens that both are answered in this chapter. Please, remember that the battle did not end yet, even if Soot is here.**_

"Stand down, Selwyn. Your history is not on your side."

Albus looked up. A white dome surrounded them, standing in place, protecting them. It seemed that the Cruciatus Curse had dissipated before it reached Albus or Scorpius. Scorpius seemed relieved but his legs were still giving him away. He could not stand for tension and fright. He seemed fine just being on the floor. Rose was still standing up, watching the evolving situation now between Rojer and Professor Soot who looked intently at Rojer. It seemed, for the first time, Professor Neal Soot was going to show the entire school just what sort of defenses he knew against the Dark Arts.

"So, what is it that happened between you and Mold?" he asked easily.

"That, Professor is none of your concern," Rojer said simply, wand still out and face contorted in fury.

"Ah, but I am afraid it is," Soot said back. "See, Mold is a student of mine and just began classes. You can't possibly expel him now."

"The Mold family members are our number one suspects in locating Soto Lean, a vigilante currently at large," Rojer yelled. "Conveniently popping up in Hogwarts this year does not give you the authority to refute my judgments. His father refuses to tell us anything, the eldest son is being a better help in the matter!"

Malcolm folded his arms, eyes staring with unmistakable coldness but Albus could not tell if it was directed at Rojer or Walter's attitude. Soot looked from Scorpius, to Malcolm, up at Walter's disappearing form around a corner and back at Rojer. "Hogwarts is for all shapes and sizes. Who is it exactly that you forbid of learning magic, now? Muggle-borns? Dark Magic users?"

"The latter and its associates, Soot as you well know!" Rojer said, shaking in anger. "Mr. Mold is associating himself with a known helper of Soto Lean." 

A smile played across Soot's face but Soot was standing, as the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he ever had, defending them their lives. This smile was not wicked or cruel or even mocking, it was triumph. Like Rojer had fallen into his trap. "And you've just attempted the Cruciatus Curse. By your own law, your kids will be expelled along with Mold."

Rojer went furiously red and in seconds, wands were pointing at each others, sparks firing from each one. "I am the Overseer, here." Rojer whispered.

"I'm afraid the final decision rests with the Headmaster," a rough voice said from the doors to the Great Hall. There stood Phoenix, eyes staring hard down at Rojer. For a second, Albus thought Rojer might challenge Phoenix. The two stared at each other long and hard, the crowd holding its breath. Then, Rojer stowed his wand back in his pocket. "I'll let it slide this time, Phoenix but know you have angered the Ministry."

"I fail to see what changed since the summer," Phoenix said back calmly, voice not failing him.

Rojer gave one last scathing look before reviving Ridge and demanding the crowd break up. Just before they could, Phoenix whipped his wand out and a Stunning Spell hit Ridge full on in the face, sending him down again. Rojer looked up but Phoenix's wand was on his neck. "You've manhandled my students. I am afraid I can no longer permit you free reign in Hogwarts. Incommodo may have commanded you be given lodgings here but your status is done for. Therefore, I unilaterally revoke your right to punish students. Now, take your stooge and get out of my sight. Whichever students dares take their side will be expelled. Off you go! NOW!"

Soot turned to Scorpius, "Inform your friend that his expulsion has been refuted. I expect him back in class next week. No excuses." Scorpius did not move. "Up, boy! Don't expect any more sympathy from me if weakness is all you show. Up! Miss Weasley, take him up."

As told, Rose supported Scorpius and they walked the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing together. Albus walked up with them to deliver the message to Walter but he did not take part in their conversation.

"You don't know Rojer as I do, trust me, he's not the kind of person who can be reasoned with," Scorpius was saying.

"That poor boy, though," Rose said worriedly. "I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine," Scorpius waved aside. "I know Seth a bit. He'll be back tomorrow like nothing happened."

"And did you see Daniel's face?"

"_Danny? _I don't know why you don't break it off with him," Scorpius was telling her. "For real."

"It just seems too unlikely that after almost two years, he decides I'm not good enough for him," Rose said testily. "I'm sure there's something else…"

"He's a slimy git!"

"He's not a git, Scorpius," Rose corrected. "He just kissed a girl when he shouldn't have."

"_I _wouldn't have done that," Scorpius said, half affronted. "We always told you he wasn't worth it, why'd you stick with him?"

"Because he was not" -

"You saw what he did!"

"Scorpius!"

Albus kept blissfully silent. He knew what was happening and he expected this, honestly from their third year. Scorpius had done a good job of keeping his feelings to himself but he would be very surprised if the two were not dating by the end of the year. And then, of course there was Lily as a factor. Albus did not need Divination to see that this had the potential to evolve into something that was actually mildly interesting.

"Rosie!" The three of them stopped and looked. Albus' stomach dropped. It was Daniel Dagger and he caught up to them both, looking breathless and if possible a little nervous.

Rose herself slowly turned to face him, arms folded in a show of strength as Daniel stayed three feet away from her. "Can we talk? Alone?"

For a minute, it looked as if Rose had every intention of taking him up on that offer but Scorpius threw Daniel a dirty look and Rose thought better of it. "Anything you want to say can be said here."

Daniel went red briefly but caught himself and said, "Fine. Potter can vouch for me anyways." Albus, Scorpius and Rose stood against the wall and Daniel stood facing them, like he was on trial for this. Albus may have sympathized with him if Daniel hadn't been a git to him for the past four years. "I didn't mean to, ok? Louis has Veela powers and he sort of transferred them to a girl to make her irresistible. She's been getting kissed by about ten guys besides me anyways."

"You _know _he does that!" he said angrily. "It's not my fault. It's not like I went for her or anything."

"Well, it's not like she went for you either, so which is it?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"This has nothing to do with you," Daniel said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be mean, Daniel," Rose said, eyes flaring up.

"I said what I had to say," Daniel said quietly, looking quite pathetic. "Just… think about it, ok?"

And he disappeared around the corner. Scorpius watched him go half bemusedly before Rose rounded on him next, "And stop being so mean to him."

"Yeah, cause he wasn't a grouchy git to Al and I for the past four years," Scorpius mumbled. "And what was that about transferring vela powers? Really?"

"Actually, Louis can do that," Albus recalled honestly. He knew why Daniel thought Albus could vouch for him. "He did it on a girl in the village when I was five and… well… long story short, he probably knows enough to wreck whatever I have with Alexis."

"You were five, Al, if anything she'll laugh," Rose laughed.

"Not much better on my end," Albus said pointedly with a wide grin.

They laughed as they approached the Hospital wing corridor and went silent, as if suddenly and solemnly the air changed around them and Albus was forced to brood on other matters.

Albus of course had Quidditch. He was training his team like crazy, even gave Lucy and Seth extra flying lessons so they could fly better. Lucy was fair and smart but she needed to fly well if she was going to have a shot. Seth on the other hand seemed to barely care what was going on. He learned faster than Lucy did but his face was so irritatingly impassive and Albus could not help but remember that face when he watched his father actively threaten to kill Albus' own family. Albus seriously started to regret letting him on but he was the best on forum and he didn't say or do anything to give Albus the incentive to throw him off.

"I've been reading a lot on professional Quidditch moves," Seth said hopefully as he blocked a Quaffle.

"Don't aspire to them, though," Albus told him as he took out another. "I mean, maybe later but we're just starting out. They'd be too difficult and you'll blotch them up."

"I dunno, one of them sounds really easy," Seth shrugged, readying himself. "Look, just trust me. I think I can save the goals."

"I know you can, it's Hugo outmaneuvering you I'm worried about," Albus shrugged.

Seth zoomed up, jumped and kicked the Quaffle right across the pitch and into the goal on the other side. He grinned mightily and landed, relaxing himself against the bottom of the left goalpost. Albus landed too and reached in his bag for a chocolate bar and broke it in half for Seth. Seth took it, examined it and sniffed it, "This doesn't have peanuts, does it?"

"No."

"Caramel?"

"Yeah."

Seth nibbled it testily and then gobbled it down, nodding in thanks and Albus sighed, wondering what to say to this kid. A part of Albus hated him for his role last year but another part of him quite liked him. Was he innocent at all? There was something about Seth that did not sit right with Albus and he could not put his finger on it. But the only other time Albus ever spoke to him straight up was when they met the previous year. In fact, he remembered, Seth asked him a lot about Quidditch, seemingly interested before…

"_Y-you're interested in Quidditch?" Albus asked interestedly. _

"_No, not really," Seth admitted. "But my Muggle-born friend wants to know all about it and I promised him I'd tell him in my next letter so…"_

Albus finished off his chocolate bar and got up with Seth. The sun was setting but neither were quite done, it seemed. Neither moved. Seth was never interested in Quidditch, so why did he try out? _Muggle-born friend… Simon? Simon Far? Was he Seth's friend? Since even before he was taken hostage? Was Simon being taken an act of Soto's against Seth?_

"So, why play Quidditch?" Albus asked him suddenly as they walked slowly back to the castle.

Seth didn't answer. He kept his face emotionless as they left the pitch, his breathing very quiet and his steps light. Albus did not prompt him either. Finally, Seth said, "I found out over the summer that I'm actually quite good and I lost a bet with Simon so I tried out. Apparently, I'm in too."

"Wait a sec, so you didn't come in for the team?" Albus asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Why the heck would I do that?" Seth scoffed. "You guys aren't exactly my best pals or anything."

"No, but I wanted teamwork," Albus said.

Seth sighed and stopped too, staring at Albus impatiently and Albus could sense a confrontation coming. "Your Keeper's job is to save the goalposts. Trust me, _Al, _you don't want him in the way."

Before Albus could respond, he heard giggling in the distance. He looked around and he saw a couple. Albus was used to couples behind bushes but these two he knew. Eric Wallaby and Molly Weasley, Albus' cousin. He stared as they emerged, both red in the face. Eric dusted himself off shiftily and grinned uncertainly at Albus before following Molly off. Albus stared at the spot where they emerged from and was snapped out of his thoughts by Seth's voice, "Well, _that _happened."

They stared over the hedge and to the lake where, in the dim light, they could just make out three kids sitting across from each other. Alpha and Proxima Albus recognized by the line green hats over their heads but the other was indistinguishable. Until Seth muttered, "Simon. I didn't know he made friends already."

"Friend of yours? I saw him helping you up when… Rojer…"

"Yeah," Seth's expression changed. It was not impassive anymore. His face, however young was etched in lines of fury and anger. Albus could almost feel the rage bubbling over, could almost sense Seth's intense desire to hurt someone. There was no doubt about it. There was definitely something wrong with this boy. "I was doing a Transfiguration exam for Rojer. When I finished, he dragged me out for the History exam. Son of a snake…"

"I don't like him much either," Albus muttered, thinking of how Walter stood up to him. Walter, someone who actually once said he sympathized with Incommodo. "I'm going to do something."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Seth said, a small hint of challenge in his otherwise impassive tone.

"The Arsenal of Education is attacking Hogwarts," Albus said quietly, more to himself though Seth heard.

"Yeah, and they attacked Diagon Alley before, what's your point?"

"Do you even care?"

He knew the answer before Seth even said it. He did not care. He did not care about anything. He was twelve years old, still a preteen child but he was… there was no other word for it, a sociopath. And Seth scoffed and folded his arms, "There are _a lot _of things I don't care about. I don't care about _Dumbledore's Army, _I don't care about the Goblins, I don't care about the Ministry, I don't care about the Reservation, heh, I don't even care about the Purifiers. But I _do _care about the Arsenal. Neither me nor my father wants them to win."

The idea was slow in coming but Albus wanted to do something. Something drastic. He was already so involved, finding the Enchanter's Princess, getting a network but there was a perfect way in doing so, in finding both with one idea. He could not believe it did not occur to him before. He needed a network and it did not have to be silent or secret. It could be in the open… under a different pretext. He knew because Professor Macmillan had given him the idea so long ago and probably unintentionally. _These coins represent the old group called Dumbledore's Army. It was a rebellion within the wall of this very castle. It was founded by- Harry Potter._

_James would love it! _"Could you help then?" Albus said suddenly, knowing he sounded pretty lame. And he caught Seth's look, for once shocked. "We could- we could stop them. We could stop them here. Hogwarts was always safe. It's less safe with Rojer and Ridge around."

"O…k…" Seth said slowly.

"But I- we- I mean, with a bunch of other people… could resist it," Albus said slowly, trying to pitch the idea to who he knew was a lost cause.

"And… why would I help you?" Seth asked with a superior smirk on his face. "What's in it for me?"

"As friends" -

"You know the game," Seth shrugged. "You help me and I help you. We're barely _even_ friends. In fact, I _have_ friends and neither of them judged me, second-guessed me, or avoided me like the plague. So, since we're not friends, you play the usual game. What do I have to gain by helping you, and what exactly do you stand to benefit if I do? Exactly how much are my… services worth to you?"

"I…" Albus was at a loss. He knew Seth would refuse but he could decide if this was better or worst. For one thing, at least he left the door open but it irritated him that the kid truly cared nothing about anything. At all. "He hurt you. Surely you want to get him back."

"No, I'll just avoid him like the plague," Seth shrugged. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, Seth steered Albus around and they turned back. "I'm supposed to pass a couple of messages on to you," Seth said frankly in response to Albus' questioning look. They were back at the Quidditch pitch.

Albus stopped breathing for a second. "From who?"

"Father."

Albus exploded inside. A part of him really wanted to Jinx Seth there and then, lock him up and hold him hostage like Soto did to Lily. And the more he thought of it, the more it seemed like a good idea.

"Your father promised me no contact…"

"Well, if you'd rather you save your daddy all by yourself"-

"Of course I don't!"

"Then listen up cause father did tell you to take me seriously," Seth said frankly. "Even if you think I'm the plague." Albus could not believe the conversation had taken this turn. From almost liking Seth for being compliant in Quidditch, Albus was presented with enough reasons to despise him. This, he reminded himself was why he hardly liked second years let alone first years. And James expected him to use them as information gatherers? Albus found he had his arms folded and Seth, face now having a small tinge of triumph, said, "So, gonna listen?"

"Make it quick," Albus grunted. "Only I have more important things on my mind than whatever your father has to tell me."

"Well, lucky for you, one of those things is the topic of the conversation," Seth shrugged. "Look, my father wants me to tell you that he found Gryffindor's Heir and we can work some magic so Slytherin's heir gains significance. He also wants me to tell you how to get rid of that curse in your body. You know, the essence of the essence of great-gr- erm… the Dark Lord."

Albus had to admit, as little as he liked Seth now, him and Soto always had something interesting to say. Gryffindor's Heir. Slytherin. The Dark Lord. And Albus knew Ravenclaw. Was Harry right? Did they need Hufflepuff next? His mind was whirring, the wheels in his head turning and he barely registered Seth folding his arms, staring at him. "Who's Gryffindor's Heir?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Seth said impassively. "Not until you've offered something as equally precious."

"Even if I knew Hufflepuff's Heir, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Well, at least you know the game now," Seth shrugged. "But I'm surprised you didn't ask about the curse inside you, Al. Surely you're concerned about that?"

Albus did not want to appear concerned at all. Truth was, he knew it was starting to speak to him. It was growing stronger. Albus did not know how to respond and apparently, he did not need to. Seth was walking back to Hogwarts and Albus was following him. Seth remained silent until they reached the point where they were before. In the dim twilight, Albus could see Simon still talking with the Greengrass twins. Seth sighed and said, "This is where we split up. But the curse… I can tell you this cause getting rid of it already costs something."

"Tell me," Albus pressed, a little too eagerly when he looked back on it.

And Albus hated the smirk he had. Like he was waiting for this the whole time, he took out of his robes pocket another crumbled piece of parchment and said, "Read this. But… long story short, _you need to kill someone."_


	11. Sudden Revelation

**The Rise of the White Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Sudden Revelation**

_The Dark Lord is like a Horcrux. And the only way to get rid of it is to rip it apart. But since the dark part is like a parasite, it cannot exist without the whole. Once it's ripped, it'll cease to exist. And it will be ripped once you kill a living being. Your soul is at the moment very unstable. The first thing it will rid itself of when ripped is the foreign part. If left to fester, it will grow, consume and destroy. You will inadvertently kill all those around you before burning out and dying yourself. You have been warned…_

_-Soto Lean_

Albus hated them. He hated them both. The idea of killing anyone. That was Seth suggesting it. And talking like he knew about it all. Twelve years old and just like his father only in some ways, apparently worst. Talking openly about the darkest kind of magic. And Soto wanted to teach that sort at Hogwarts? At least Soto had some decency to let the hostages go. Seth was impassive, he cared nothing about anyone or anything. And he smirked. He smirked his way through it as he revealed to Albus what he had to do, enjoyed it as Albus was visibly shocked and disturbed. And he just shrugged and walked off without a backward glance, leaving Albus with what were now two notes from Soto.

And ever since then, his nights have been disturbed. He tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of a dark Albus Potter, an Albus Potter robed in black, facing him, killing, smiting those around him. It flashed and there he sat, atop a mountain of dead family and friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Scorpius, Mark, Alex, Eric, Alexis… _Alexis… _A flash of green light burst in front of his eyelids and he started shaking, as if having a seizure. He screamed and a second later, he snapped awake, sweating profusely, shaking breathlessly as Scorpius stopped shaking him, giving up.

Albus took a bit to register what was happening. Walter was still, thankfully asleep but Riley was staring and Scorpius, for a wonder did not even look angry. He looked concerned. He bent down as Riley sighed and returned to bed. "Al, tell me honestly… are you ok? Only this has been going on since last year now."

Albus was on the verge of insisting he was but he looked into Scorpius' grey eyes, for once full of genuine concern. Albus knew he couldn't lie. Not this time. Albus sat up in bed and accepted a drink of water. He sighed as he pondered how much to tell him. Then, he slowly shook his head, "No," he said quietly, hoping Riley wouldn't hear. "No, I'm not ok."

Scorpius nodded, clearly surprised by Albus' honesty but he did not press for more. Maybe he learned his lesson on making Albus answer more than he wanted to or perhaps it was simply a mark of their friendship. "Alright. Well, if you want to come round my house this Christmas, you're taking Dreamless Sleep Potion cause I'm _not _living through this forever." That was the last they spoke that night. Albus mumbled an apology and received an inaudible yawn from Scorpius in return before both returned to sleep, this round a more peaceful sleep than the last. Was it because the sight of Scorpius' concern eased him or because sleep was done torturing him for one night, Albus did not know.

"Rosie, please, let me explain," Daniel could be heard imploring as Albus and Walter walked up from the dungeons to the Entrance hall.

"I really do not require explanations, Daniel," Rose waved aside. "Leave me alone."

"It was a prank, ok, Louis thought he'd get me back with this"-

"And I suppose he Imperiused you to kiss _another_ girl," Rose suggested sarcastically just as Albus and Walter walked past. "Save your breath, Daniel. I'm not interested."

Albus felt Daniel walk past him to the doors to the Great hall when he heard Scorpius' voice from behind, "Hey, Rosie? Today is the Hogsmeade weekend, right?"

Albus stopped walking and Walter stopped with him as Rose answered warily, "Yes."

"Well… how about you let me show you how a real guy acts?" Scorpius said boldly. "Want to go with me?"

The question came so suddenly, Albus could almost sense Rose's surprise. Walter gaped open-mouthed at the floor and Rose was in mid-word "I"- when she seemed to reconsider whatever she was about to say. _This ought to make Hugo's day, _Albus thought to himself as he turned and dared himself to gaze Rose's reaction. Scorpius never told him that he was going to ask Rose out. Not that Albus cared much. He had a feeling this might happen since third year but it did honestly take them long enough, especially if Rose said yes.

"You mean… like, a date?" she asked slowly. "Like, just me and you, or with friends?"

"Just me and you," Scorpius said easily. So easily, Albus had to admire his bravery here. Then again, Scorpius had the guts to ask Laura out the year before. Surely this was just the second time around.

Slowly, Rose nodded and they walked off together to the Great Hall, Scorpius throwing Albus a happy look and Walter giving quick thumbs up. Scorpius asking Rose out; however, just reminded Albus of something. Something he knew he should have remembered the previous day but did not due to the many things on his mind. He was barely with Walter who was lamenting Scorpius' presence in Hogsmeade, knowing full well that Scorpius had not spent a day in Hogsmeade with friends for a whole year now.

"Should it just be me and you?" Walter asked. "Only Riley is staying behind to study and"-

"Mr. Mold," a familiar and unwelcome voice said from behind. A wave of cold washed over Albus as they turned and came face to face with Rojer Selwyn. For once, Rojer was not looking at Albus but at Walter and once again, gave Albus the urge to do something about him. Rojer held a slip out for Walter to take. "You'll find the Headmaster's signature on it. For attacking an authority figure, a lifetime ban from Hogsmeade has been imposed on you. You will join me in my office for detention instead." Albus could see from the corner of his eye Walter's devastated, crest-fallen face. Rojer seized Walter's hand and said, "You may dine with me today. We have issues enough to discuss. Potter, move along now or you face the same punishment."

He was evil, Albus thought. Rojer was evil. Albus could not help feeling sorry for Walter as he was forced to stay in school. Surely, surely once Rojer left the school, he would be allowed in Hogsmeade again? Of course, this also meant that he faced the prospect of a Hogsmeade weekend alone. Unless… his eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table until he found who he was searching for. He knew he would not feel nervous either. Surely she would say yes. She always did. They had their first date in third year and they were always comfortable around each other.

He passed the Gryffindor table on his way and his attention was so invested in the Ravenclaw table, he did not notice mutterings from fellow students, though he did overhear a snatch of argument between Mark and Aries. "I already told you I want to be with the twins this weekend."

"And _I _already told you that Hogsmeade is a weekend reserved for _us," _Aries said back.

"Says who?" Mark demanded.

"Eric has a date with Molly so there!"

But Albus kept moving, determined to tap her back and ask for a private word. That was when he noticed the mutterings. People were staring at him curiously, as if afraid he might hurt them. Some admiringly. He ignored it. "Alexis," he said in a normal voice once behind her. She jumped but seeing him, she smiled. Taking his appearance as request enough, she got up and walked with him off nearer the Gryffindor table but well out of earshot. Albus sighed and began, "Well, I meant to ask you yesterday"-

"No, you didn't," she said very calmly, a hint of a smile playing in her eyes.

Albus was flustered, "Yeah, erm… ok, I didn't cause I had a lot of homework to do"-

"Plus a lot of things on your mind"-

"Yeah"-

"Involving Rojer and Ridge and a couple of crappy Quidditch practices, poor thing," she said, a small smile on her lips now. She was enjoying this. He could tell. She was playing as hard to get as possible for her.

"Ok, ok, I _forgot," _Albus rectified.

"Until Scorpius asked Rose out," she volunteered.

"How did you"-

"Al, they walked into the hall _holding hands _and he's sitting at the Gryffindor table with her," she pointed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Albus looked. A few seats down from where a red-faced Mark was sitting beside a triumphant looking Aries, Scorpius was indeed sitting beside Rose, unaware of a red-faced Daniel sitting several seats down.

Albus looked back at her smiling face, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Albus was red now. He did not mean to blush but Alexis had a habit of bringing it out of him. And she said, "You're really cute when you blush, you know."

"Would you like to join me in Hogsmeade?" he blurt out before she could make him go any redder.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance hall," she said in response.

_Thank you, _he thought exasperatedly as he walked back to the Slytherin table. She made it much harder than it had to be, and that was with her answer already decided. He passed the Gryffindor table again, hearing a snatch of conversation, this time from Professor Soot. "Miss Kimble, would you elect to dine with me in Hogsmeade?"

Albus gaped open-mouthed to himself. "I'm sorry Professor, I have a date with Mark, my fiancée."

"Well, I only have a few questions for you and I don't mind asking with Mr. Wallader present," Soot offered. "I shall only take a half hour. Thank you, Miss. K- _Mrs. Wallader."_

Albus burst out laughing as he walked back to the Slytherin table and he could swear he saw Eric sharing the laugh where he was. Right after breakfast, he spied Alexis getting up and going to the Entrance hall. He crammed the last of the porridge into his mouth, washed it down with pumpkin juice and went out too. Students were getting ready for a Hogsmeade weekend and Albus was looking forward to it. At least, until James swooped in. "Need to talk to you Al. Three Broomsticks. We've got to plan our excursion into the for"-

"Can't," Albus interrupted. "Have a date. See ya."

As he walked the path to Hogsmeade with Alexis Ackerly, he was forced to notice everything about her. The way she walked, the simple grace, and her easy smile, those kind-looking eyes, and her dark brown hair which were once worn in pigtails but now in a ponytail at the back, and especially the look she always reserved for Albus himself. There was always one reason why Albus never felt uncomfortable talking to her even when Scorpius was hesitating with Rose. Because he could tell by the way she looked at him that however he felt towards her, she felt the same way. Her eyes mirrored his feelings. And he tried his very best to reflect those feelings back to her.

Their hands entwined, they entered the bustling street of Hogsmeade and looked around. "Where to?" she asked. "Honeydukes?"

"Sure."

"So, what's new? You looked sort of bothered yesterday and"-

"I'll tell you," he said quietly as they entered Honeydukes. Alexis spent some time picking out sweets for themselves and putting some aside for her brother at home. "What do you think of those? Cockroach clusters? Reckon a ten year-old would like them?"

"If he's anything like me, he'll love them," Albus commented easily, for once forgetting about Rojer and Seth.

"Taste is relative though," she responded. "Hmm, cockroach clusters… though I know he loved the Blood-flavored lollipop I gave him last summer."

"What is it with you and blood-flavored lollipops?" Albus asked, remembering the lollipop she gave him two years ago.

Alexis laughed as she picked out some licorice wands. "Still remember? Nothing behind it, Al. Just wanted"-

The door banged open and in walked James flanked by a sour-looking Daniel and Louis who kept shooting Daniel snide looks. When James caught his eye, he moved over and Albus determinedly looked at Fizzing Whizbees with Alexis. James' voice carried over behind them, "Hey, Al squared." Alexis went red but did not say anything. Just muttered "_ignore him."_ The two went on to the chocolate frog section but James was persistent, "Albexis."

In spite of herself, Alexis just touched her forehead in exasperation, "Oh, dear God. _Albexis?"_

"Every couple needs a name," James shrugged.

"We're just here as friends"-

Though Alexis _might _have been saying that just to get James off their backs, Albus felt a pang in his stomach. "That's what they _all _say," James rolled his eyes. "How long have you been dating now?"

At this, both Albus and Alexis went red. She shared a look with Albus too, like she knew how he felt. He felt a sudden rush of affection towards her as she said in a low voice, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Right, well, Al, here, give this to Seth, see how he reacts," James said hastily and stuffed what looked like a wand in Albus' hand. "Turns into a jelly snake and launches itself down the victim's throat. See ya."

They paid for their purchases and walked out into the cool air, both still a little red. Albus wanted to say something to her. Something to ease her, even though he himself was not at ease since James showed up. "Don't let him bother you," he said lowly, slowly regaining color. "He does that all the time."

He did not expect it but Alexis regained her color, nodded, and composed herself again and took Albus' hand. "Thanks, Al. Let's just sit in the Three Broomsticks. Sort of cold, aren't you?"

The Three Broomsticks was much warmer than outside, which had just started drizzling. Albus ordered themselves Butterbeer and after a lengthy argument about who would pay for both, they settled themselves down with Albus finally emerging triumphant. As Albus sat down, he looked around and saw Scorpius and Rose in another corner. Rose seemed to be doing most of the talking but Scorpius seemed to be paying close attention to her, drinking in her every word. He was about to move his eyes back to Alexis when she motioned her head towards another corner. Hugo and Fora Vulneroman were sitting alone, really secluded from everyone else, trading chocolate frog cards.

Alexis said, "Did I… ever tell you Walter asked me out?"

That tore Albus' eyes away from his cousin back to Alexis, his heart skipping a beat as his stomach sank. "He… did?"

"I turned him down, but yeah," she shrugged as if it hardly mattered. "Don't let it bother you. It was last year when we secluded ourselves from the whole school. Well, I turned him down because I was still wondering what was happening with you." She stopped, gazing Albus' reaction. "Are you mad at me?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Of course not," Albus said honestly. "I… had a crush on Laura last year myself but…"

"Oh, nice conversation starter, Al," she said happily with a mockingly impressed look.

"You brought up Walter!" Albus laughed.

"Why didn't you ever ask her out?" she asked curiously.

"Scorpius," Albus shrugged. "I didn't want a problem cause I knew he liked her…" Should he say her too? Should he emphasize how much she factored into his decision not to pursue anything with her? Albus stayed silent, not entirely sure how Alexis felt. Her words to James still haunted him. _We're just here as friends. _Then, before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Something Walter failed to do I might add."

"To tell the truth, Walter is pretty clueless about us," she said simply. Albus' mind soared. His heart leapt. So, there was an 'us' to her? Did she know how happy she made him? How much she rectified just by that comment? She went on, "And I didn't tell him either cause honestly, if Scorpius and even your brother could figure it out by now, and he couldn't then… well…"

"He's pretty dense?"

"I won't say that," she said fairly. "He was pretty damn brave a few weeks ago."

They went silent at the memory. Albus still never asked Walter what changed. Why did he suddenly feel the need to jump up and rebel against an ideal he professed to support just the previous year? He saved Seth, someone Albus felt a twinge of pity for at the time. Before Seth played with his mind. Did Albus himself care about the issues between Rojer and Seth? Would it hurt him at all if Seth was expelled?

"And all over Soto," Albus recalled. "Has Soto been leaving you alone?"

"No," she said immediately. It was meant to be a simple question but now Albus realized that he had never talked to Alexis directly of Soto before. She was seriously telling him something personal. "He promised he would but he still is… just through his son. Actually, Seth gave me this." And she pulled from her pocket a chocolate frog card and a piece of parchment with a single sentence on it. Albus looked at the parchment first, shocked that Alexis was talking with Seth just as much as Seth talked with Albus. Albus' mind was whirring again. He absent-mindedly took the card but his head was running wild. Seth was talking to Alexis too? And she was Ravenclaw's descendant. How many other people was he talking with? He knew Gryffindor's heir, didn't he? And he knew Slytherin however impossible that may have been.

_The Princess is a tough girl to find but this card may be of use to you if you desire to search for her. And remember, the Amulet can only be used safely by its rightful owner._

_-Soto Lean_

"When did he send you this?"Albus asked.

"The day after I offered you help," she said simply. "Know what that means?"

"Seth is feeding him information," Albus said. "And he's spying on us somehow. Maybe he has an Invisibility cloak?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said seriously as Albus looked down at the Chocolate Frog card and read.

_Merlin- Medieval- dates unknown. _

_Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur, Merlin earned renown when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was among the first students in the school, let alone the most prized student Slytherin house had to offer. He earned his titles following his duels with Morgan le Fay, his enemy and his King's half-sister. Merlin is known to have enchanted two objects, only one of which to this day still exists, whereabouts unknown. _

Albus gasped, making Alexis jump. He looked around, making sure nobody was overhearing and cast _"Muffliato!"_

Alexis looked alert and Albus, heart pumping with excitement said, "I know! We can find the Princess! He gave us the clues! I can't believe he… but he didn't want us to put this together."

"What're you"-

"See?" Albus pointed to Merlin's card. "Prince of the Enchanters. _Prince _of the _Enchanters." _He wanted her to get it too. He willed her to get it. He knew she could.

It took five seconds but then her eyes widened, brightened, she looked at Albus as if in a new light and he felt very proud of himself. "Oooooooh. Al… you are a genius. You… how'd you… oh, Merlin's pants!"

"We were never supposed to figure this out. Soto was keeping us apart. That's why he had Seth talk to each of us in"-

"But then why give us separate information," she challenged. "If he'd wanted us to be of no help to each other, that would suggest he knows who it is in which case he would've freed your father by now plus he'd have given us the same information. No… he… oh, he is a twisted, cruel man."

The two were feeling so hyped up. Albus stared, willing himself to learn more. But Alexis was pouring out words endlessly, singing praises for Albus' mindset that day and how genius he was, even under stress. "And the Amulet. What on earth? The Amulet can only be used safely by his Heir and his Heir is apparently a girl. So, whoever uses it… But we don't know where it is…"

But Albus did. And as they finished their Butterbeer and went outside, as Alexis grabbed hold of him and kissed him hard on the mouth, Albus knew exactly what his next move would be. And he never would've thought of it without Alexis. But now… now he would need James. Definitely. He would need James to find the right person to at least recognize the Amulet.

But first, Albus had a Quidditch game to win…


	12. What Makes a Good School

**The Enchanter's Princess**

**Chapter 11: What Makes a Good School**

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long in updating this. I went beyond my usual 5 day wait because I was really busy with family visits and social obligations. Updating therefore took longer than I expected. But in any case, here is the next chapter.**_

"Alright, so…" Albus began. He faced his team in the changing rooms. The match had come at last. "We're facing a pretty hard game and we got Hugo to beat but as long as we stick to the strategy, we should be fine. Hugo is one good player but he can't take us all if we pressure them. Make it so he deals with two Chasers, not one. And remember, our goal scorer is Lucy. She waits by the goalposts or a little way off so she can fly there. Our passer is Lorcan and if Lucy is unavailable, shoot. And Seth," he met his eyes for a few seconds. "Save those goals. Hugo is good but once he shoots, it's just a ball. He can't quite curve it yet so you should be fine. Scorpius, you tail Mark like mad. You got the faster broom but his eyes miss few things on the pitch. Find it before he does and catch it. Got it?"

The team nodded and roared their approval of Albus' words before moving out into the bright sun. "Hello Hogwarts!" Alex Wallaby's excited voice echoed and blared throughout the cheering stadium. "Here it is, the match we've been waiting for. The opening match of the season today: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions on the pitch! Master Cantharis, with all his tools of toughness, (it was a compliment Professor, get over it!) sets the Quidditch box down!"

The crowd cheered wildly, hooting and whistling and cheers and jeers for both sides. "This game has been much anticipated. Since the discovery of Gryffindor's Chaser Hugo Weasley, Slytherin has been faced with the daunting task of facing them once again after the luck-fueled win they had last year. And Slytherin Captain Albus Potter faces his cousin with new finds: Beaters Gabriel Dagger and Walter Mold and Chaser Lucy Weasley and Keeper Seth Lean, second year find of Albus Potter and skill unknown. One can only hope he has the ability to defend against Weasley's strikes. And with the departure of Jerry Wood, we see a new face on the pitch! Captained by none other than Mark Wallader!"

The cheers grew louder, stamping feet as most of the school turned out to throw their support behind Gryffindor. But Albus was far too used to the school opposing the Slytherin team to care. He walked out onto the pitch to face Mark.

"Captains, shake hands!" Cantharis commanded.

And Albus and Mark approached each other, hands outstretched. They grasped each other briefly and then, neither knew why, they pulled each other closer and embraced, quieting the pitch down. Alex himself seemed dumbfounded too but he made a quick recovery "Ok, say it with me guys! Girls in the lead: Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Guys, break it up! You have a game to win. You're enemies."

They broke apart and Mark nodded, "Good luck, Al. You'll need it."

"The Bludgers are released, the snitch, the Quaffle, and… the game begins!"

Albus zoomed in immediately, Scorpius ascending quickly, keeping close to Mark. With their family's movements limited over the summer, Mark had not been able to get a new broom but Scorpius did and his was faster so the plan was to tail him. Seth hovered by the middle goalpost while Lorcan captured the Quaffle first. He zoomed up."

"Scamander with the Quaffle. Hugo Weasley gives chase, Scamander dies to Weasley's awesomeness… sorry Professor, couldn't help it. I mean, oh, and it's two on one. Albus Potter flies in to aid his teammate."

Albus did all he could to keep Hugo off but Hugo maneuvered around him, ducked him, even jumped clear over him. Hugo's way was clear and Albus was left in the dust before Lorcan threw it ahead. "Scamander passes it to… Lucy Weasley? Here comes the first test for Gryffindor Keeper Fauna Redgrow. Lucy shoots… she scor- wait…" Fauna had just barely caught the Quaffle when it was just a centimeter through the hoop. "Saved. Fauna Redgrow saves it… I think."

"Saved!" Cantharis yelled from the bottom.

The game went on. Seth's first test came next. Fauna had hit the Quaffle halfway across the pitch where Tulip Restcamp was waiting. She passed to James who passed to Hugo, they maneuvered around and Hugo zoomed up. But Seth was leaving two hoops unattended at the time, hovering in front of the far right one. Albus was about to yell at him when too late, Hugo shot. Then, as quick as a blink, Seth zoomed up and caught it. "Seth feinted!" Alex announced. "In the professional Belgian Defense position, he lured Weasley to shoot for the left hoop, being the one in most danger. His move was too predictable. Good move for the Slytherin keeper. The game continues."

After that though, Gryffindor chasers stepped their game up. Fauna did not allow any goals through and Seth knew he could not pull the same defense off again. After the initial save, Seth managed to save four goals but within fifteen minutes, Gryffindor got used to Seth's keeping and made ten more solely on the back of Hugo and a Beater complicating Seth's goal keeping. Slytherin barely managed two, putting Gryffindor eighty points ahead. Albus looked desperately at Scorpius. He needed to catch the snitch soon. It was beginning to look hopeless when, just as Lorcan came in for another goal, Fauna blocked it but the force of her broom beat the Quaffle towards Lucy instead of James and Lucy threw the ball in for the goal. "100-30 to Gryffindor. The game seems to be solely on the Gryffindor side of the pitch. And it looks like Seth is getting bored."

So he was. All Chasers were fighting on the Gryffindor side of the pitch and with Lucy and Albus on Hugo at once, Lorcan zoomed in and stole the Quaffle. "But Fauna is ready for the save! What a lovely Keeper that girl is, isn't she guys? And…"

"Batter swing!" a loud and erratic voice went, and a Bludger zoomed in and hit Fauna off her broom so she hung on helplessly. Lorcan made his next shot just as Fauna swung back on. "100-40 to both teams thanks to Dagger's Bludger. Surprisingly, the Slytherins are putting quite the fight up! But that's only because it's two on one. Oi, Potter, where's your girlfriend when you need her?"

"WALLABY!" 

"Sorry, Professor, couldn't resist noting Restcamp's obvious lack of presence on the field. Moving up, we see Slytherin taking possession." As if Alex's words invigorated the Slytherin side; Lucy barely maneuvered around Hugo, she threw the Quaffle up, made him think she was passing it, and then caught it. She zoomed right at him, passing backward to Lorcan. Lorcan passed ahead to Albus who was furthest from Hugo. James came after Albus and Albus passed it towards a waiting Tulip but Lucy ascended up and caught it, passing it to Lorcan again.

James, Tulip and Hugo all ganged up on Lorcan who was right at the scoring area. The crowd held its breath as Lorcan, Quaffle in right hand, did a three-sixty, forcefully repelling Hugo and Tulip. James gained altitude, and zoomed forward. Lorcan did a quick barrel-roll in place, and as he spun, threw the Quaffle up. As James zoomed up to try to claim it, Lorcan gained more altitude, stealing the Quaffle from James the second he caught it. Lorcan did another three-sixty, jabbing James straight in the stomach with his broom. He barrel-rolled again, this time moving to be in line with the middle goal. As he spun, he shot and a goal was made.

"CALGARY ATTACK!" Alex yelled in awe. "In conjunction with a barrel-goal! Lorcan Scamander makes an amazing goal! Worthy of recognition and a complete deterrent for the Gryffindor side! 100-50 to Gryffindor."

Lorcan, having made a major move against the Gryffindors, earned himself both Beaters against him. A bludger hit by Walter Mold threw one Gryffindor beaters off and Gabriel launched a direct attack on Hugo and Tulip, both of whom were progressing too fast for Slytherin's liking.

Albus' attempted goal was blocked by Fauna. James and Tulip arrived to catch the Quaffle from Fauna Redgrow and made their way to the other side. Alex yelled as Seth blocked a shot by James. Seth passed it to Albus and Albus tried zooming ahead while Hugo was preoccupied with Walter and Gabriel but Tulip challenged him in midair and just as Albus slowed down, James stole it from him and tried another goal as Tulip flew off. Seth saved that one too and threw it towards Albus. Albus turned to fly off again, eyes open for Tulip. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Hugo zoomed in.

Albus barely avoided him but in a blink, Hugo's broom hit the Quaffle completely the other way, far from Albus. Tulip flew in and caught it. Lorcan came in to challenge her but Walter hit a Bludger at her and in that second, she quickly passed to James before she got hit. James turned, passed to Hugo and Hugo used his broom to make the next shot.

"110-50!"

In triumph, Hugo threw the Quaffle up as Albus flew up to tackle. He jumped up from his broom and kicked it hard. Alex was yelling something incomprehensible as the Quaffle flew the length of the pitch and to Seth's wide-eyed surprise, made it through the right hoop. Albus yelled in surprise as Seth mouthed a curse.

"Half-pitch goal! Half-pitch goal!" Alex chanted excitedly. "The Gryffindor team is making a killing. Slytherin will be lucky to win this one. 120-50 to Gryffindor! This game is a lot closer than the last one. Slytherin clearly had their game planned out."

Hugo gave James high five in the air as they passed before he jumped up to avoid a low bludger. He dodged another well enough, and tackled Albus. Lorcan Scamander arrived to help, but he kicked his broom off course and Albus was repelled easily. Tulip proceeded to keep Lorcan at bay and Albus was almost unseated by a Bludger as a Gryffindor Beater smacked a Bludger towards Seth so hard, he was knocked out of commission. Just as what happened to their Keeper Jennifer last year, Seth was declared out of commission and Slytherin was a player short. Lorcan was forced to take Keeper position where he let in another seven goals.

"Gryffindor is picking up, yet again Slytherin lose their Keeper to Hugo's Jinx and the Gryffindor Chaser James Potter scores a goal! 200-50 to Gryffindor.

"Will you buzz off!" a yell sounded and Albus looked. Mark stared angrily at a tailing Scorpius, getting easily frustrated. Clearing his mind, he sighed, and looked around. With James and Tulip keeping Lorcan in check and a Gryffindor beater hitting Albus off, Hugo only had Lucy to deal with. Lucy, with the Quaffle, maneuvered around Hugo and zoomed up, Hugo giving chase. Hugo was catching up just as Lucy closed in on Fauna Redgrow. Then, she threw the Quaffle up and doing a backward loop, the back of her broom hit the Quaffle into the goalpost very cleanly."

"That… was… _incredible," _Alex said, barely able to contain his excitement. "You know, Lucy," he called surprisingly. "If you weren't so bookish, you could make a nice player. Time to burn your books, you reckon? 200-60 for Gryffindor!"

The crowd laughed as Hugo caught the Quaffle from Fauna, and this time made sure to keep the Quaffle well away from her. She could score but only when the Quaffle was actually in hand. With that in mind and with Lorcan repelled by a Bludger, Gryffindor managed to regroup and make three more goals by Hugo alone before James and Tulip raced in. The two overcrowded Albus and Lucy who was unseated and had to recuperate. Within half an hour, Hugo was allowed seven more spectacular goals before Seth came back up. "Slytherin Keeper is back up but Gryffindor is ahead 300-60!"

Then, Mark Wallader zoomed down and Albus turned. The entire pitch turned to watch. Scorpius followed, gaining up on Mark. Mark was doing a sharp dive, and as the ground grew nearer, Scorpius widened his eyes in fear. Mark pulled out of the dive, leaving Scorpius to pummel to the ground, nose breaking and Albus swearing loudly. "HIT HIM!" he yelled at Gabriel and Walter as Alex yelled "WRONSKY FEINT!" into the megaphone. "AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! In Merlin's name! That was bloody brilliant! And look at him fly?"

Mark raced back up, towards the waiting snitch. The Gryffindor Beater intercepted Gabriel and Walter and Mark clasped his hands around the snitch, ending the game. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd erupted in cheers and wild chanting. "450-60! With Gryffindor 390 points in the lead, they put a strong showing for the championship!"

Once again, Hugo was lifted onto the hands of a frantic team and a wild fanbase converging around them. Mark was waving the snitch madly, jumping up and down and Albus could see Lucy land and blow out a hard sigh. "C'mon team," he said to the breathless and failed Slytherin team.

"We still have a chance," Lorcan offered feebly as they walked back to the changing rooms. "Seriously," he said as they sat down and pulled their Quidditch robes off.

"Gryffindor won by 390," Lucy reminded him. "I don't know all that much about Quidditch but I'm pretty sure we're dead for the year!"

"Well, we do have a chance, however slim it may be," Lorcan shrugged.

"Well, if we win the next match and Gryffindor loses their next match, which is possible considering Ravenclaw's seeker and Hufflepuff's keeper, and we tie with them on points, we might even get a rematch in," Walter said hopefully.

"So, it all depends on the points," Lucy said. "You realize that our chances are very low of even winning the cup, especially with Hugo out there. Gryffindor will just cruise to victory."

"I think everyone in Hogwarts knows by now that their best bet is to catch the Snitch before Hugo can tank 15 goals," Albus told him.

"I still say we Jinx him," Walter mumbled.

"That could work," Seth agreed.

"No one is Jinxing my cousin!" Albus said loudly and catching Seth's eye, he added, "And whoever _does _Jinx him is off the team and that's a promise."

"Oh, I'm quivering in my boots," Seth scoffed sarcastically.

Was Albus selfish for half hoping that Seth did go that far, just so he could have an excuse to kick Seth off the team? They were on the point of going to the Slytherin Common room when in their way stood none other than Rojer Selwyn. Albus stopped and Scorpius froze, even stopped breathing. Even Seth seemed tense though his face remained impassive. Walter's hands started shaking with anger and Albus casually put his hands in his pockets, fingering his wand tensely. "You will all accompany me to the Great Hall. Ridge and I will be speaking with the school. It is time changes were made around here."

All the excitement the match gave, a match they lost anyways was gone now and replaced by tension. And the Great Hall looked bigger than ever and half empty due to the tables being removed. People sat on the floor before the teacher's table where Hogan Ridge sat, surveying them all, eyes fixing on Walter as he walked in before moving along. Sitting at the very end of the teacher's table was a single teacher. Professor Longbottom. He gave all the students an encouraging smile as Ridge bade them all to sit down.

Albus looked around and took a seat. Rojer was pacing and when everyone was seated, he said, "The Headmaster will not be joining us as I thought we had a few issues to _discuss. _Nonetheless, your Herbology teacher has consented to remain here in case things get out of control. Our concern is the running of the school and how students behave in such a place. Would someone mind explaining to me in their best words? _What makes a good school?" _The hall of course, was silent. No one dared speak and Albus' hands was still inside his robe and so, he noticed, was quite a few other hands. "Potter?"

Heads turned to Albus as he was flustered, "Erm… well… the teachers?"

"Teachers?" Rojer echoed. "And…"

"Students?" a third year Hufflepuff offered timidly.

"Students getting good grades," Malcolm amended.

A part of Albus wanted to punch Malcolm in the face for using those words. This was exactly what Rojer was looking for. And Rojer did as expected and capitalized on it, "All of the above, perhaps? How would a teacher go about making sure students get good grades? And what is the Professor to do when the students simply lacks interest? Longbottom?"

"Positive reinforcement," Longbottom offered. "It works with my first years." A few first years grinned nervously. "In the end, there will always be few subjects a student is not cut out for. It does not mean he is not cut out for the entire school; however, and so each teacher is responsible for his or her own subject."

At this, there was an uproar voices raised over others. Very few stayed silent, watching it evolve instead. Some were yelling that Hogwarts was purely about the student support system, some insisted it was about house unity, others like Eric maintained that houses were divided for a reason and still some seemed to be in agreement with Rojer and Ridge and insisted that if a student was not interested in getting good grades, then Hogwarts was not for them at all. Ridge raised a wand and sent a loud bang of sparks in the air to silence them all.

Rojer continued pacing, "You are all right of course. Hogwarts is a school that offers plenty of benefits to Pure-blood, Half-blood and Muggle-born alike. It divides you based on your values and builds your character from there. However, there is a belief within the Ministry that those who do not care to perform well academically simply do not deserve those benefits Hogwarts has to offer. In the end of the day, Hogwarts was built to be a school, not a playground. Who here agrees with this view?"

"I do," said Malcolm Mold almost immediately.

And following Malcolm was a fair few. The majority of Ravenclaw house voiced their agreement with him, and even, to his shock, a fair few Hufflepuffs nodded their heads and many Slytherins including, Albus noticed Lucy Weasley. Very few Gryffindors voiced agreement with him though. Albus noticed James himself was silent thus far but he knew James' eyes. James was planning something. Alexis shifted a tiny bit and Albus was at first worried she was about to voice agreement when he noticed her arms crossed but one of her hands casually went inside her sleeves where her wand was.

Rojer walked on past them, not noticing anything and stopped in front of Malcolm. Beside Malcolm was Walter and Samantha, but the latter two were silent, not saying anything. "This is why the Ministry has decided it is appropriate to give examinations to those who are second year and above, to oversee what they maintained from their previous years here. Those who perform poorly are weeded out and sent away. They retain their wands, they retain their dignity but Hogwarts is not for them. Hogwarts is a school, not a playground."

"So, now we get expelled for doing poorly?" Seth asked in a low voice a ways off, sitting beside Simon. Albus could not tell what was behind his voice either. He just asked curiously, as if he just wanted the answer.

"No, you get expelled for _carelessness," _Rojer amended. "And for failure to follow school rules."

"And for failure to turn our families in?" Seth added boldly.

The hall held its breath. Rojer turned and faced Seth. Seth faced him back, face impassive as always. Walter had a small smirk on his face, ignoring Malcolm's stares completely. The faceoff between Rojer and Seth did not look too good either. But for fear of losing control of the situation like he did last time, Rojer chose to ignore his comment and turned away. Then, Walter spoke up, moving away from Malcolm's reach as he did, "And what about our departing present?"

"_Departing present, _Mr. Mold?"

"Yeah, why not tell everyone the precious gift you gave me before I was supposed to leave the school, before Professor Soot stopped you?" Walter challenged.

Albus' heart started beating frantically. Was Walter about to reveal why he stood up to Rojer so adamantly? Rojer was visibly shaking and Albus was not the only one who noticed. Rojer instead walked on over to a point between James and a wall. Before he knew what was happening, he tripped over and as he hit the ground, sparks flew out and merged into dragons made of what looked like stars. The hall roared with laughter as he fired a spell at the dragon but it only multiplied before his wand turned into a jelly snake and flew down his throat. James and his gang leapt up and took bows as Ridge came on down the steps.

"What did he do, Walter?" Neville asked quietly.

Walter took a deep breath, "Mr. Selwyn likes to torture people who don't do well!"

The hall exploded after that. Albus even saw from the back that Alexis leapt into action too and so did Neville. But students against Rojer's ideas were not the only responders. People like Malcolm withdrew their wands as well and in an effort to prove their loyalty to the new regime, dueled with those who dissented. Spells were flying everywhere, especially from the seventh years who were due to leave the school after the year was over and wanted more than anyone to look good to the Ministry.

Some supporters, Lucy among them, stayed out of it and walked back, hoping to stay silent on the matter. Malcolm moved through the crowd, stunning everyone in his way, one of which was about to be Seth. His friend Simon was on the ground, Seth shielding him a simple shield charm. His charms were powerful and he was not bad in magical control of his wand either but Malcolm was so quick, all Seth could do was block.

Albus was taken-aback. A Confringo curse whizzed so close to Seth, an inch closer and he would've died. _Died. _Albus didn't want anybody dead. Not even Seth. He rushed in to where Seth was and when he was close enough, fired, _"Stupefy!"_

Malcolm spun round and blocked it, stepping to the side so he could face both Albus and Seth without being attack from behind. _"Impedimenta!" _Seth was hit back, landing beside Simon's unconscious form.

"_Locomotor Wibbly!" _

But Malcolm deflected Albus' Jelly-legs Curse easily and fired a Stunner. He was as fast as Albus remembered but he was ready this time. At the exact same time Malcolm fired a Stunner, Albus twirled his wand, _"Geminus Contego!"_

Mentally thanking Professor Soot for teaching them this spell, it took the blast from the Stunner and it rebounded dangerously. So dangerously, it shattered Malcolm's Shield Charm and knocked him back. He may have been knocked out cold but the shield saved him from its major effects. Albus side-stepped a _Tarantellegra_ curse and fired _"Trinius!"_

Malcolm tripped over again and Albus kept him down with a Tickling Charm. Albus moved in front of Seth, being sure to mutter, "You owe me for this one, sucker."

Albus did not hear Seth's response, if he gave any, because a foot away, Rojer turned to Ridge and said, "Silence them all."

BANG!


	13. The Hogwarts Guard

**The Enchanter's Princess**

**Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Guard**

The events in Hogwarts were maddening after Rojer and Ridge claimed law and order. With a warrant from the Ministry, they detained each and every student they could find who had taken part in the battle, and Rojer's new supporters who called themselves Overseers with Malcolm in the lead did all they could to help. Albus had never in past memory knew a time where so many students were to sit for detention at once. And as Albus joined a group larger than a usual class for a school-wide detention, Ridge snatched his wand from him. For a second, Albus thought he was going to break it but he set it on a stand outside the room and pointed him inside the dark room. Albus could tell that once the door shut, it would be pitch black.

"You will all be here for three consecutive hours, no breaks, no bathroom, no eating," Rojer told them all. "Consider this a lenient punishment. The Overseers will be standing guard outside this door and all around the dungeons. Anyone who attempts to escape will know the true meaning of punishment. And remember, the Might of the Ministry is behind us all. You will either show yourselves up to the task of taking school work seriously or leave the school with dignity. Resist and it will be expulsion. Fight and it will be a week in Azkaban."

Just as Rojer turned around, Albus felt a familiar hand clutch his arm. Before he could look to his left to see her, the door shut and plunged them all in total darkness. Alexis was probably hoping to keep him sane in the dark but Albus was never afraid of it. So it was with a smirk when he said quietly, as they sat against an unseen wall, "Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid."

Her hand was shaking slightly but her voice remained steady as she said in a half whisper, "Would you laugh at me if I told you I was?"

"Y-…" he dropped his voice. "You're scared? Of the dark?"

"Not _the dark _itself just… pitch blackness," she said, voice betraying no confidence.

She kept silent and rested her head on his shoulder, determinedly keeping hold of his arm for affirmation that she was not the only one in the room. He couldn't see her, she seemed calm, her breathing was shallow as usual, as calm as ever and he tentatively put an arm around her back. He could not remember being in this position before. Even Lily seemed calm and composed in situations that would merit fright. Albus never found himself in a situation quite like this. No one else dared speak. A few muttered whisperings here and there but they all knew that if a peep was heard, Ridge would be back. "I'm afraid of cloth so… trust me, you've nothing to be ashamed of."

"Cloth, Al?" she said with a bemused voice. "I mean… at least being scared of the dark is _normal._ How do you sleep at night?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just fine in the dark," Albus reminded her. "You seem your normal self."

Alexis chuckled a bit in her throat before saying, "A room this dark, don't you feel you're in a void?"

"Not really, I have people with me," Albus shrugged.

"Exactly."

Just as Rojer promised, they stayed there for three hours. Most of the students ended up asleep, Alexis included. Albus could not see her but he could feel her breathing. If Alexis was scared of the dark, was she able to stand up to Dementors who made everything go dark? Would a Boggart plunge her into darkness? His thoughts slipped into dreams of an eagle screeching unnaturally into the night. A dark-robed Albus Potter pointed his wand at it and a burst of green light cast it down. Its body was added to the pile of bodies making up his throne. Albus screamed again and his own scream woke him up. He thrashed around and a cry of pain followed by his own pain and he staggered upright.

He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was Neville. Professor Longbottom. "Go on. You're free. I've managed to sort it out. Rojer is being talked to by Phoenix now." Alexis was already standing and the rest of the detained students were being roused by Longbottom and Creevey. "Go on. You're all fine. Just stay away from Rojer. I've managed to tell Phoenix what really happened and we're fighting the Ministry on this one."

Alexis seemed rather fine. Albus expected to see her shaking but she seemed fine. Once the students were shepherded outside, their wands were returned to them and they were led back to the upstairs halls. Professor Creevey sighed and turned to them, "Careful now. Don't stay out too late."

It appeared to be past evening. No student was wandering the corridors. Neville held Nott's hand into the dim light and pat his back. "Careful, all. I won't be able to save you next time."

The students were silent. Neil disentangled himself from Longbottom and folded his arms, looking around, as if vaguely surprised he even found himself in such a large group. The rest of the students waited till Professors Creevey and Longbottom were gone and out of earshot and then, "Where to, do you reckon?" Samuel Redgrow asked tiredly.

"Back to our dorms?" suggested a vaguely familiar voice, a young one by the sound of him.

That was when Albus spoke up, finally making good on the promise he kept making to himself all year. He did not feel in place taking the lead but this, he reminded himself was for the greater good. This was for finding the Enchanter's Princess, rescuing Harry Potter, defying the Ministry, defying Incommodo and taking an actual stand. It was about following in his father's footsteps and if Harry could do it, Albus reflected, so could he. He stuttered at first, "G-Guys. Guys!"

The students stopped, some warily. Rose looked over at him knowingly and James looked confused. He knew as well as Albus did, Albus preferred the sidelines. He never spoke up, he never took the lead, he never made his voice heard, and he never even wanted to. That was James' job. So, Albus was a little surprised to see that they all responded. He felt even more uncomfortable when eyes turned to him. But he had to say something. He could not let himself down. He would hit himself later but for now, he had to take a leader's position.

"We need to do something," he said quietly, betraying himself last minute.

"Sorry?" Fauna Redgrow pressed.

"We- we…" Albus' latest 'we' was squeaked. He cleared his throat.

James sighed and said, "Al tends to speak a different language when he's nervous. But in Al-speak, it's basically that we need to do something."

Hearing James voice Albus' thoughts cleared his mind up a great deal. He took a deep breath and was about to continue when the familiar young voice said, "Hell, no! You _saw _what happened. Most of my house is with him anyway."

"Why'd you fight then?" Alexis asked him testily.

"I didn't," he said bitterly and Albus remembered where he heard it from. This was Melvin Ollivander. "I accidentally took a spell aimed at a Gryffindor and they assumed I did it on purpose. I'm _not _getting involved again."

Albus cleared his throat and gathered himself again, "Look, all I'm saying is that whenever Hogwarts needed it, students rose up to the occasion. My granddad had a group of Pranksters when Hogwarts needed humor."

"Hear, hear," James agreed with a grin.

"My father led a group the last time the Ministry tried taking over, and my mother led another when the Death Eaters tried taking over," Albus said, raising his voice ever so slightly with each word.

"And little Albus Potter thinks he's about to do the same thing," Seth suggested neutrally.

"Shut it!" 

"I'm not making fun of you," Seth said, hands up. "I just find it incredibly amusing. I for one think this whole thing is"-

"I'll join!" a young voice piped up.

Albus jumped and Seth's eyes could be seen widening for a split second before his face returned to neutrality. Simon went red and he even threw an apologetic look towards Seth but he also fixed Albus and James with determined little eyes. Albus was about to express gratitude when Melvin spoke up again, "I have nothing to do with this."

And he walked away up the marble staircase. At his words, a fair few others grunted their approval and followed. The remaining students were not as large as before, still seriously in the minority and wide-eyed at the departure of many others. The effort may have been doomed there and then if James had not said, "Well, I'm in."

At his words, the rest of his dormitory voiced their approval. Walter was in too and from beside him, his little sister Samantha. Albus felt so much gratitude. The following, however small could grow if given time. And James was perfectly positioned. He grinned widely and said, "Follow me, then. Come. We need to talk quietly and if we're doing some illegal, I'd prefer we're not overheard."

James led them all to the Great Hall, which was a little dim. The only source of light was the moon shining through the enchanted ceiling. James led them into a chamber off the Great Hall and took a sharp turn towards a wall that had a browner color than the rest of it. James tickled it and it rippled, as if it was liquid. James walked right through and so did the rest. Every single one of them. Albus still did not look back to see how many people were following and he did not want to. He did not want to face how few people were ready for this. Not till later. He did not even know if Seth stayed behind or not.

They found themselves in an empty room. Rose raised her wand and whispered, _"Protego Totalum… Signus."_

The wall sealed itself and an invisible barrier erected itself from where it stood. That was when James turned to Albus, who once more felt the pressure. Suddenly, he wanted to turn back and run away, pretend like this whole thing never happened. What he wouldn't give to be asleep right now… but he kept himself standing, trying to look at determined as possible. "So, you're suggesting we… _resist the Ministry?"_

"Hold up!" a shaky voice said and Albus jumped. To his left, he saw him. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius. Did he fight too? Seriously? But he looked frightened, shaky and unwilling. "Are- are we seriously doing this? _Are you guys crazy?"_

"Well, what do you suggest?" Rose asked him calmly.

Scorpius calmed down, if only a little as he looked her in the eye and said, "You all don't know Uncle Rojer like I do. This isn't about some cool student rebellion. This isn't where you'll get caught and just get detention. _You'll die."_

The words rippled through the remaining students. Albus could feel it. But he could also feel the skepticism and doubt. "Isn't that going a tad overboard?"

"You know who they answer to," Scorpius said in forced calm. "And you heard their threats."

"If you don't want to take part, leave," James suggested calmly.

But Scorpius did not move. He stood, staring at them all. Albus dared a look around. A small look. He saw Daniel Dagger standing beside James, Louis and even Seth's younger sister Sierra. Then, Scorpius said, stuttering, "You're not taking me seriously."

"Of course not, we have no reason to believe that Rojer would kill anyone," James argued.

"Uncle Rojer is perfectly capable of murder!" Scorpius said loudly, looking very uncomfortable, shuddering. "I… I…"

As if from a distant past, a past disconnected from his present time, Albus remembered from second year the last time Scorpius appeared as uncomfortable as this. Before the year had even started, before Albus could even see Thestrals.

"_I saw my granddad die," Lorcan said sadly. "Lysander and I were about five. Grandpa Xenophilius got sick and passed away." Lorcan shrugged. He sighed, and said, "Who did you see die?"_

_Albus looked at Scorpius in interest. He always wondered about Scorpius' family. Scorpius grew serious then, and looked up in the sky and sighed, "My grandma. It was- something- a Muggle sickness. We had no clue and- well, we couldn't save her. I prefer not to talk about it," and Scorpius shuddered in a way that suggested it wasn't just the death that haunted him._

Scorpius had lost someone in his family before, and that someone's death made him shudder the same way as Rojer did. His grandmother was not killed by a sickness as Scorpius had lied back then. She was murdered. Albus looked over at Scorpius, all other faces in the hall blurred. Scorpius looked right back at him. "Al… are you sure about this?"

Albus stared right back, seriously considering. A part of him felt so bad, he wanted to give Scorpius permission to leave, to insist he would be cool with it, that there would be no hard feelings. Instead, he slowly nodded, "Yeah… I am."

Scorpius nodded and for a second, it seemed he would turn and leave. Albus half expected him to leave and probably avoid contact with Albus from that point on, perhaps bringing their strong friendship to an abrupt halt. So, perhaps it was simply because they were friends that Scorpius nodded again, a small smile on his face, and said, "Alright… I'm in. I'm in. But…" he took a deep breath. "If I die, Al, I'm haunting you. And that's a promise."

"Personally," Walter said lowly, turning so the candle lights shone on the scar across his side that was beginning to heal. "If the world is under his control and this is the way it's run… I want nothing to do with it."

"Plus, they don't necessarily have to know," James said with a smirk. At the questioning looks, James grinned widely and said, "I'm working on it but guys, you're with me." He gestured to himself proudly. "If I can't keep you all hidden, I consider it a personal failure on my part. So, Al… what's the plan?"

Albus found himself dragged to the front of the room and he looked at all the students. All the eyes staring up at him. And he saw, straight up how many people had fought, and how many people had stayed and Albus knew from then that he had done the right thing no matter how few there were. Facing him, looking up at him, Albus taking center stage like he was a teacher and them the students, this invigorated Albus with determination so strong, if he did not feel in place before, he certainly felt it now. This was where he belonged. After Hagrid, after his father…

There was Alexis Ackerly, Scorpius, Rose, James and his dormitory consisting of Michael, Daniel, Colin who was usually called Nigel, his sister Laura Creevey, Albus' cousins Louis and Fred, and Samuel who stood beside his sister Fauna Redgrow. But that was not all though; there was Roxanne, Molly, Walter, Samantha, even the boy who James had introduced called Neil Nott, and with a guilty pang to Albus' stomach Hugo and Lily, Fora Vulneroman who was standing close beside Hugo (perhaps James was right and they really did like each other) Seth Lean who stood against the wall with his arms folded looking neutrally on, Simon Far, Sierra Lean, and (Albus felt plain stupid for not thinking those four would be there) Mark, Alex, Eric, and even Aries V. Kimble.

In all, he counted twenty-seven students besides himself who looked tired but also willing and daring. It was surprising, if anything a little heartwarming that so many students, even if it was so few out of the wider castle looked willing to put their presence at Hogwarts on the line and if Scorpius' arguments held any merit, their lives. It worried him a little that Lily was involved but somehow, with Hugo and James and Albus, not to mention Mark and the rest of those students around, he felt better. This, he reminded himself was their fight too. It did not occur to him before then but since Rojer and Ridge was attacking them all and not Albus in particular, he could not keep them off even if he wanted to. And it provided the perfect opportunity to get some information quicker than James ever did. They would all be safe. They weren't going to be direct.

_See this, James? Bet you never thought of this. _

Now, they were looking for a plan and though Albus did not have one set in mind, he had a basis to allow him to wing it. He needed to find the Enchanter's Princess and he needed a network. He also knew that Rojer was looking for her and he needed the let the other students know he was without actually giving it away. He took a deep breath but before he could say anything, Rose took a place by the door and said, "Before we get started on this foolish errand, I want to figure out a way to keep what is said at this meeting private."

"Our word," Seth said simply. "Isn't that enough?"

Alexis said exactly what Albus was thinking, "From you, Seth, no, it isn't. No, I personally think we should raise our hands and say 'I do' and the Jinx I'll place on this room will basically bind us all."

"I'm _not _making an Unbreakable Vow," Seth said firmly.

"We're not asking you to," Rose said warningly. "What Alexis is saying is that even if you wanted to, you won't be able to talk. You'll be placed with a Silencing Charm if you even _think_ about _hinting _that we might be meeting. A Charm that will refuse to lift until the meeting and its agreements leave your mind. And if you do somehow hint anything… well, you won't be too happy."

"Ok… then I'm leaving," Seth said simply and he looked at Simon for agreement.

Simon did look conflicted and Alexis stepped up and said, "Seth, if you're gonna leave, I'll have to modify your memory. You'll understand."

"_What?"_

Now, Seth looked conflicted. Simon looked like he was leaning towards staying and even Sierra was sitting down against the wall, watching the progression with her mouth slightly open. That was when Albus decided to put in, "You owe me, Seth. Weren't you saying something along the lines of 'you help me and I'll help you?'"

Seth looked almost bemused at Albus' daring initiative. Another look at Simon and like Scorpius, he sighed and said, "Fine. But I don't like it. I'll keep silent but I don't have to cooperate."

This seemed good enough for Alexis and Rose who still stood at the exit. Her wand was out now and she was saying a spell of a sort of complexity Albus did not think was taught at Hogwarts. Alexis was muttering her Silencing Jinx as well and though nobody was affected immediately, they did feel a trickle of something and they knew that they were being affected regardless. "Do we all swear to keep what is said here hidden, secret, and safe? Do we swear to not even hint at what is being said here knowing that even thinking of this in public will place a Silencing Charm on you?"

"I do," Albus said first.

Alexis followed and soon enough, all twenty-eight students. Twenty-eight times, 'I do' was stated. Then, Scorpius turned on Rose, small smirk on his face, looking much easier with the measures in place, "So, what's this Rosie? Going against Uncle Rojer, are we?"

Rose rounded on him, "I want to pass this school more than you do, Scorpius and getting expelled which we all seem pretty close to getting is not in my plans."

"Hear, hear," James said happily. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor. And Al, you may kiss the bride!"

The words panged Albus. He could not believe James was saying this out loud. He feigned ignorance. _"What?"_

"You and Alexis both said 'I do,'" he said simply. "You may kiss the bride."

Albus went red. He did not even know how to respond. He was just uncomfortably aware of all eyes on him and Alexis. Alexis; however, looked unfazed if anything angry, "James, I swear, if you say anything like that ever again, I will make your life a living hell with every girl you meet and that's a promise!"

The entire gathering oohed at James who went red, clearly beaten before Hugo cleared his throat, "Were we going to decide a few things?"

"Yes, erm," Albus cleared his own throat and said, "Well, two things," he had managed to think this far while Rose and Alexis were making their vows. "Firstly, anything you find on Rojer, report to everyone, including me and spread it around to those concerned. Since we're keeping everything secret, we share amongst ourselves, never outside."

"What, aren't we meeting?" Molly asked curiously.

"Meeting regularly might be dangerous," Albus said. "But reporting something quietly would be safer and it'll still get around. Basically, we act as a single network. An informative network to report whatever we see or hear to everyone else."

"How do we hear things, though?" Simon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked. "We break into Rojer's office and do some digging. Whatever we find, we spread."

"I'll think on that," Albus said, a small plan forming in his mind but pushing James aside this time. They could break into Rojer's office until he had a way to make sure the impact could be felt. "Breaking into his office needs more of an… impact. The second thing is to… basically resist Rojer as much as possible. If we're gonna get him out, we need to raise awareness of what he did. So, first thing we do is tell our parents."

"Oh, trust me, dad knows," Seth yawned. "And Simon's parents are Muggles. He'd be wise to keep his mouth shut."

Simon grinned guiltily but said nothing. Then Alexis said, "And… are we agreed that Albus Potter is default leader?"

Most of the students nodded their consent and Seth, to Albus' astonishment said, "Al is the only one I'll accept."

"Why me?"

"You know the game," Seth shrugged.

Deciding to put that comment aside, not willing to respond to him in the open, Albus started thinking of dismissing them before something else entered his mind. His Aunt Hermione had a way of keeping students silent in any rebellion. He added, "For the sake of extra secrecy amongst ourselves, we should sign a piece of parchment to really make this official."

Alexis conjured up a single parchment and a quill and as she sat down, waiting for people to sign, Albus muttered to her, well out of earshot, "Jinx the list."

"One step ahead of you," she muttered back as the first, Seth, came to sign.

Albus looked about ready to dismiss them because it was getting late and curfew would be drawing near, then Aries, who Albus thought would speak long before this, said, "Our name. We need a name. So the network, the resistance knows what to call itself."

"Oh, I already know the answer to that one," Albus said, grinning. "We're facing the Arsenal of Education. It's been attacking Hogwarts for years now and it finally has a foothold in here. Our job is to eliminate that foothold and guard Hogwarts from their threat where others seem incapable. We only have one name. If anything, Hogwarts needs a guard. That's what we are. The Hogwarts Guard."

And at this, making Albus go seriously red, the students, however tired they were, gave him an ovation like he'd just made a fantastic speech even though, he reminded himself, all he did was give them a name. The Hogwarts Guard.


	14. Guests from the Past

**The Enchanter's Princess**

**Chapter 13: Guests from the Past**

With the Quidditch season in full gear, it was difficult not to see anyone sporting the colors of the team they wanted to win. Having done the calculations, Lucy informed Albus that their best hopes were if Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor in the opening match. And despite Albus' warnings, plenty of Slytherins were trying their utmost to Jinx other players out of commission. None of the team had tried anything but Malcolm managed to curse Hugo and would've done worst if Albus hadn't stepped in with Lily.

The match came and went and it was fierce. Albus and his team sat together in the stands, watching as Alexis Ackerly faced off against Hugo Weasley. Gryffindor, of course managed enough goals to equal a snitch capture and Ravenclaw had only a couple of goals to their names. Gryffindor would have won the game if Mark had not been hit by a Bludger at exactly the wrong time so the Slytherin team cheered in savage triumph and Albus had to suppress his glee at Mark's injury that Gryffindor had in fact lost the next game 170-150.

Now, Albus was to look forward to what was happening after the game. The very next weekend, Albus woke up early from a particularly bad nightmare involving a shady figure cutting a flower with a knife, petal by petal and finally the stem before turning on the roots. Albus just snapped awake, grateful he did not yell this time. He found it was already half an hour past breakfast so he crammed some last minute toast into his mouth and walked out, knowing James wanted to meet him at the entrance hall.

But standing there, he was forced to listen to Daniel and Rose arguing aloud. Apparently, Daniel had kissed his third girl and Rose, though she believed him about Louis doing it, insisted it must have been Daniel's fault for provoking such measures but every time she asked him what he did to deserve such provocation, he went red and refused to answer. To make matters worse for him, Scorpius was beside Rose, folding his arms in her support and threatening to Jinx him if he yelled. Albus jumped when he received a tap on the shoulder.

"James!"

"Shhh!" James said as he dragged Albus by the arm into a dungeon corridor. Albus had only gone down these particular dungeons when he had detention with Rojer. Albus stayed quiet until they were well out of earshot. James kicked a differently colored wall at exactly the right spot and it opened slightly. James squeezed through it and let Albus follow before the wall closed shut again.

"It's so useful having Slytherin friends," James grinned. "You guys know the dungeons so well and the passages here are incredible. Walter told Mark about this one and I got it off Mark two days ago. Anyways… So, using twenty-seven people as an open secret network? Very clever, little bro," James said, signature wide grin present. "You know, if I'd taken you on as an apprentice when you first entered the school, you might've been better than me."

"Why didn't you?" Albus inquired curiously.

"Cause… I don't _want _you to be better than me," he yawned. "But that's not what this is about. No, guess what I have in my pocket?"

"Well, you told me this was about the unfinished map so I'd guess that?" Albus suggested.

James took out of his pocket a piece of long, flesh-colored string. Albus recognized it as an Extendable Ear. He widened his eyes as James handed it to him. "The Invisibility cloak and this fine thing should get you places. And if we're looking for a secret Princess, and we know secrets are shared with at least one person, it should be possible to hear. Also… take a look at this," James shrugged and pulled out what looked like a small black stone. He flicked it up and caught it in his hand like it was a coin and stared intently at it. Albus stared too, wondering what it was. Did James seriously ask him in here for a stone? Much less a stone that looked like it was about to break in two judging by the jagged crack down the middle?

"What the hell is this about?" Albus demanded. "We're after a Princess, not a rock!"

"_This rock _is the Resurrection Stone!" James said back as if his little brother had gone mad. "Remember? The fabled stone dad talked about over the summer?"

"Great, so we get advice from dead people," Albus rolled his eyes. "They're _dead, _James. What use are they gonna be?"

James sighed, "Al, ever since dad was arrested, I'd consider anything connected to him as important. Besides, we have a date with a few people using this thing and if it's possible, we'll find a way to make the map work _and _find the Princess."

Albus sighed too and took it in his hand. It felt warm and he stared at it in wonder, "How'd you find it? I thought it was lost."

"Dad said he lost it in the forest at the end of the second war," James said simply. "I really had to work on him to find out more but he finally remembered that he dropped it in an old Acromantula nesting ground."

"_Old Acromantula nesting ground?" _Albus repeated. "Are you _crazy?"_

"Yup!" James said happily. "Relax. They abandoned it after the second war. A bunch of hunters went in to punish them for their allegiance with the Death Eaters. So, I walked right in, Lycah and Lysander were with me, and I found this a week ago. What do you think now?"

Albus kept staring at it, turning around in his palm, expecting it to glow or something but it remained as still as any other rock. "So, how do you work it?"

"I have no idea," James sighed.

Albus turned it over, tapped it with his wand and turned it over again, expecting something to happen. He needed to summon someone. Who did he want to talk to? James would want to talk to his grandfather of course, but who did Albus want to talk to? Snape? No, he might be too bitter from what Albus saw of him in Phoenix's study. Dumbledore himself perhaps? He turned it over once more, thinking this would be his last try before giving it back to James when James yelped and jumped.

Albus nearly dropped the stone in surprise. Standing there, right in front of them, pacing around the room like he was waiting there all along was a tall man with a silvery long beard, a benign smile and twinkling blue eyes. But he was certainly not alive. His sides were blurred and mistily covered with light. James' gaped open-mouthed at the apparition.

"Professor Dumbledore," Albus breathed.

"No need to give honorifics," Dumbledore said easily. "I am no longer Headmaster."

"Your portrait is in the Headmaster's office," Albus said, flabbergasted at the modesty being shown. "You're always Headmaster."

"A better one than the one we have," James shrugged.

"You flatter me," Dumbledore said, a smile over his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Albus stopped, his breath held. There was so much he wanted to talk about. So much he wanted to ask. Suddenly, the Princess seemed so much less important. Phoenix was Dumbledore's student. He could ask about that and whether Phoenix was trustworthy, he could ask about the Reservation and whether he knew anything about it, he could ask about Hogwarts itself, about the Princess as an afterthought, and Dumbledore, being the genius he was fabled to be, would know. Albus could ask him about death. Albus found he was hyperventilating and James seemed transfixed.

"Well," James was clearly nervous. "Al here summoned you, so…"

Albus threw an angry look at James before clearing his throat and Dumbledore gave Albus a piercing look, like he was reading into his eyes. Albus did not dare look down. "Why don't we sit down?" Dumbledore offered. "We seem to have much to discuss."

Albus looked down at the floor but James shrugged and conjured up three chairs for them and they sat, Dumbledore smiling and looking quite at home. Albus wondered where to begin.

"You're the splitting image of him," Dumbledore said quietly. "Albus Potter." Dumbledore gave him the same piercing look and said, "Why don't we begin with the Headmaster?"

"Erm… yeah," Albus nodded. "Well… he's a man named Galadral Phoenix. Do you know him?"

"Ah, yes, an old pupil of mine," Dumbledore recalled. "Quite the Warlock, before he left abroad to study."

"What did he study?" James asked, almost demanded.

"All sorts of magic, cultures of Witches and Wizards, delved deep into almost all known forms of magic before returning to England and starting anew. Alas, his role in healing the sick and injured during the second war was extraordinary but his work was mostly out of England gaining foreign Order members."

"And… did he ever… I dunno, show any inclination towards the Dark side?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore bowed his head. "But he also showed respect. He did not use the Dark Arts when he could help it but he was not incapable. I considered him a very able Wizard. Why do you ask? I assume there is a good reason for interrupting my sweet death to pry into a Headmaster's life?"

"Yes," Albus insisted. "Um… well, our world is sort of in crisis right now," Albus started.

"Isn't it always?"

"And, Phoenix ha"-

"_Professor _Phoenix, Albus," Dumbledore corrected.

"Yeah, well, Professor Phoenix is sort of having communications with all sides," Albus finished. "And we know that he's very protective of his job…" Albus stopped, wondering if he crossed a sort of line.

But Dumbledore did not seem offended. "Phoenix was always protective of his pride. He preferred to keep what he had. What you must understand is that Phoenix is a man who considers what belongs to him as something of utmost importance. He loves what is his and so long as he is Headmaster of Hogwarts, I believe he would love Hogwarts too as his own. So whatever communications he may have, I do not think he would give Hogwarts up easily."

"These days, Hogwarts is being taken over by the Ministry," James said, apparently having regained his composure and confidence. "They're even torturing Hogwarts students and he is barely doing anything."

"Well, Headmasters do tend to find their power limited when the Ministry comes to call," Dumbledore admitted. "What is it they're after in Hogwarts?"

It was like the conversation went there without Albus meaning for it to. He did not get to ask about the Reservation but suddenly, the importance of the Enchanter's Princess took priority. Albus gulped and said, "Someone called the Enchanter's Princess. Do you know her?"

"The Enchanter's Princess," Dumbledore repeated quietly, almost to himself. "A legendary figure, no proof she even exists. Ah… another legend come true, I see. Quite like the Hallows."

"Who is she?" Albus asked.

"An Heir with significantly ancestry," Dumbledore said. "The legend goes that Merlin left Hogwarts with a single Prophecy. It is ruimored that he made it, alas, I do not think it is so. It said his Heir would one day return to Hogwarts from abroad." Albus' heart started beating frantically. Return from abroad. He should've known. The Princess was Aries. Mark's friend. That was why she was so protective, surely. At least, until Dumbledore continued. "This Heir was prophesized to be sorted into his own house. Slytherin house." _Crap! Aries is Gryffindor, even if by choice. She was never sorted and the Heir _had _to be sorted. _"And there would be a distinct appearance with this Heir, a way of telling if she was the real deal."

Albus sighed. "So, I was right. The Princess is Merlin's heir."

"What?" James asked, puzzled.

"I knew that much," Albus admitted, aware of Dumbledore smiling at him. "I saw it on a chocolate frog card. Merlin was Prince of the Enchanters. So, the Enchanter's Princess would be his Heir."

"Very intuitive," Dumbledore said. "Alas, I believe I have overstayed my welcome in the world of the living. See me off?"

"Wait!"

"Something more?" Dumbledore asked, fading slightly.

"I wanted to ask… about death," Albus said lamely.

At this, Dumbledore smiled again, more widely than ever and said, "You are Harry Potter's son. I do not think you need to worry. That fear is for others." It was like he read Albus' mind. That fear was Mark's. It was Mark who needed to talk to Dumbledore, not Albus.

And soon enough, Dumbledore had gone and James had the Resurrection Stone, turning it eagerly. He looked very expectant now, eyes brimming, alive with hope and enthusiasm. And as it did with Dumbledore, misty edges began to form but this time, four figures appeared in the room with them and they looked positively delighted to be back. And Albus knew right then and there who each one was. His grandfather James 'Prongs' Potter, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Moony' Lupin and even, despite all faults their short plump friend Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.

Prongs stared directly at James, immensely interested in him. Albus could not see why. Could he sense James' mischief and admire it? James was not exactly his likeness, even if he did have black hair and glasses. Then, Albus' brother fell to his knees and said, as if worshipful, "I owe you all so much!"

Padfoot let out a bark-like laugh, Moony smiled and Wormtail let out a nervous snigger. Prongs just folded his arms and said, as if he was a King, "Rise, my child. And we'll speak."

"Who is this strapping young man?" Moony asked, looking at Albus interestedly.

"Hardly strapping, needs meat on him," Padfoot shrugged, but looking at Albus all the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm James, James Sirius Potter," James introduced himself to which the misty James and Sirius gave each other high fives. "And this is my brother, Albus Severus Potter."

"I don't like him," Prongs said immediately to Albus' hurtful shock and James' grin.

Wormtail shifted nervously, looking very out of place and Moony said, "He doesn't mean it."

"Take it from me," Wormtail said squeakily. "Severus was quite hospitable when he wasn't… in a bad mood."

"So, you mean never?" Padfoot added. And he and Prongs laughed once again.

"I've… been meaning to talk to you," James said, clearing his throat.

"What about?" Prongs asked, turning back to him.

"You made the Marauder's Map, didn't you?" James asked.

Moony grinned rather guiltily and Padfoot laughed, "Our crowning achievement."

"Well…" James gulped. "… well, it was destroyed. And I've been trying to redraw it."

"Destroyed?" Prongs repeated like the word offended him greatly.

"I've been trying to redraw it," James said again, determined to keep the conversation off the subject of how.

"Oh, that was Wormtail's job, I believe," Moony recalled. "Drawing it. Quite the trouble it gave too."

"Hogwarts has too many layers, too many floors," Wormtail said in an explanatory tone. "And its secrets are great in number."

"Especially since they are secrets," Padfoot said sadly.

"So, how far along are you?" Prongs asked.

"Well, it's finished," James said happily. "I'm just stuck at one part."

"Which is…"

"Copying down everyone, their movements, where they are…" James sighed. "I've gotten close but they always disappear in minutes."

Moony and Padfoot looked at each other thoughtfully. Prongs on the other hand looked at Wormtail. "Another job of yours, I believe, Wormtail?"

"Wormtail was a rat," Padfoot explained. "So he could really scurry on well in Hogwarts and find out everything, everyone. But the one who performed the spell was Prongs."

"My own invention," Prongs said proudly. "You need strength of mind, a good memory and a good hand at Charms."

"How did you do it?" James asked, listening intently. Albus did not think James had ever, in living memory listened to carefully to a lecture.

"You can't," Moony answered. "Not unless you too have a memory, at least a vague one, of every student in Hogwarts. And a thorough knowledge of the school's secrets. You need to perform the spell with both of those, mind focusing solely on Hogwarts and nothing else. Three main things: knowledge, memory and mind."

"And then, you tap the map and say, _Hogwarts Locomotor Revelio," _Prongs explained. "It's a smart charm because there's already a Revealing Spell on it, which means if anyone else tried to read it, it wouldn't work. Ours is the stronger spell."

"And hiding it was rather simple," Wormtail said happily.

"Wormtail's crowning achievement," Moony said fondly.

"You simply put your desire to hide in mind," Wormtail said simply. "A desire to remain concealed and say the words you want to hide it. _Mischief Managed."_

"And the first words you say on the empty parchment will reveal it. For us…"

And James with the four Marauder said at the same time, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

"Will it work?" James asked in awe.

"Give it a try," Padfoot urged.

"Don't push him Padfoot," Moony said mildly.

"Moony's right, it takes a lot of willpower," Prongs said.

And James whipped the unfinished map out, tapped it and said, _"Hogwarts Locomotor Revelio!"_

And miraculously, hundreds of dots appeared on the map. Hundreds. And Albus could see them. The room they were in had Albus Potter and James Potter, Lily, Scorpius, Rose and Daniel were still in the Great Hall, Phoenix and Ridge were in a single room circling each other, Mark and Aries sitting alone in another room, Lorcan and Lycah out in the grounds… everyone was there. Albus felt very out of place and he knew he would probably never get his hands on that map again. Not after what happened to the last one. But he still felt happy for James. The map was working.

Albus tapped the map with his own wand and muttered, _"Signus Maxima." _And they watched the map go blank.

"The wand must never leave your hand," Prongs warned. "Only your wand can decide how to hide this map and how to reveal it."

But James used the usual words. _Mischief Managed. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _The map had hidden itself, James would fold it up, unfold it and reveal it once more. He looked very solemnly at it before looking up at the Marauders who too started fading. "Keep at it, my grandson."

"And remember, reveal it to no one," Padfoot said.

"We don't want this being destroyed too," Moony added.

"And it's all in the mind, remember," Wormtail said lastly before they disappeared.

Albus and James were in the room a bit longer. They had serious talking to do. Albus' mind was swimming. The Princess. Merlin's Heir. Returned from abroad and yet, it could not be Aries. Not that headstrong Gryffindor girl. Dumbledore said specifically that she would be sorted into Slytherin and Aries was never sorted. She just joined Gryffindor on a whim. What house was Lycah in? Was she even a student? Albus had never met her before. What Slytherin girl could possibly be the Princess? And it hit him just as they came up into the light of the Entrance hall. She had just arrived at school. There was a fair chance it was her. In fact, Albus thought as he thought about it more. It _was _her. Proxima Greengrass. It wasn't just an Enchanter's Princess. There might have been a Prince too.

James was watching Albus think. "Know something?"

He did. Proxima might've been her. Might've. Her, Lycah, Aries… and one of them were out of the equation. Proxima or Lycah… "Proxima Greengrass or Lycah Thrope. What house is she in?"

"Lycah? No house. Never educated here. She comes from Germany though."

Albus was in deep thought. It had to be Proxima then. But wasn't she full British? Yeah, she was. Who was it then? And why did Rojer need to know so badly? And Harry? Either way, Albus and James made their own breakthroughs and Rojer needed to be stopped. Somehow. In fact, with the power to expel students, he might get rid of the Princess without knowing it. No one knew. Rojer needed to be stopped. But how? They couldn't duel him.

"How would you stop someone from expelling someone else?" Albus asked out loud. "Rojer might get rid of the Princess without knowing it and we'll never find her."

James looked down thoughtfully, "Well… short of killing him, our options are limited. Unless we brave Azkaban."

"What if we modified his memory?" Albus asked.

"How the hell would we do that?" James challenged. "Memory Charms aren't that easy. And if he's in a duel, which he will be if we're getting to him cause his office is really well protected, he'll be expecting that which only makes it less effective."

"Why a Memory _Charm? _Why not a Memory _Jinx?" _Albus asked, a sudden inspiration coming to him. "Look… sneak into his office, steal the papers he has of students to be expelled, and place a Memory Charm on his doorknob before he can go in to look. Change the papers so that students simply get a warning instead of outright expulsion and replace it."

James scoffed, "That's so Slytherin of you. So ambitious, so… so…" he looked up thoughtfully. "Crazy enough to work."

The two walked up from the dungeons, discussing in low voice Albus' idea, modifying it, changing it so it could look believable. James claimed to know how to even summon Incommodo up which would set many things in motion. Before Albus could respond, they froze. They were in the Entrance hall and saw to their astonishment Rose in a corner with Scorpius apparently comforting her and Daniel looking regretful and forlorn and on the floor, stunned was Lily. Daniel seemed torn between going up to where Rose was or reviving Lily when, leaping from the third step on the staircase and onto Daniel's back, wrapping his arms around his neck was Hugo Weasley. Albus had never seen him look so cold and furious. Daniel yelped as the weight brought them both down.

Hugo was punching every inch of Daniel he could reach. Albus reached into his pocket for his wand and James had already disarmed Daniel. Daniel could not defend himself for the life of him. His wand was out of reach and Hugo had him pinned, cold fury all over his face. Daniel was screaming apologies and Hugo refused to listen. Albus was on the point of pulling Hugo off when a loud bang silenced them all.

Walking down the stairs was Professor Phoenix, wand out. Hugo was thrown off and Lily was sitting up. Professor Longbottom rushed forward, and helped Lily up, comforting her and calming Hugo down.

Phoenix on the other hand looked angry, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley!"

"It's hell worth it!" Hugo yelled angrily. "He stunned Lily!"

"An additional fifty points from Mr. Dagger and a detention for inciting trouble," Phoenix said commandingly.

"And both of you will serve detention with me in"-

"I don't think that wise, Longbottom," a familiar, hateful voice said from a dungeon corridor. Walking from them was none other than Hogan Ridge. "Mr. Dagger merely stunned. Rather harmless apart from temporary unconsciousness. Mr. Weasley on the other hand is the sole instigator of the violence. Decided to give us all a lesson on how Muggles solve their problems."

"Yes, but as it happened under my eye, it is my responsibility to"-

-"punish them as you see fit," Ridge finished for him. "However, our warrant from the Ministry gives me, as Legislator the authority to punish them should I witness the crime and it so happens I did. Something you, I may add are rather late to. Your punishment, being the less extreme, may yet come after the one I plan on giving out. After, you may even want to- rethink punishing Mr. Weasley."

Phoenix spoke up, "As I am Headmaster"-

"You make the final decision, however, as Mr. Weasley has failed his Potions examination and his Transfiguration examination most likely due to the majority of his time playing Quidditch, add that to his recent violence, and I believe this falls under my jurisdiction. Mr. Weasley, come with me. Mr. Potter," he said surprisingly as he eyed both Albus and James. "You two will come with me as well for aiding Mr. Weasley in his angry outburst. _Now."_

_**A/N: Yes, another cliff hanger. Sorry. These coming chapters do not allow for happy endings. I would like to thank Monkeywoman14 for the idea of using the Marauders. Helped me out of a bind there, so thank you for everything. While I'm on the subject, I'll just go ahead and thank you all for the reviews, follows, hits and support you've been giving. Also means a lot. Thanks, everyone!**_


	15. Thought for the Future

**The Enchanter's Princess**

**Chapter 14: Thought for the Future**

"Read this, tell me what you all think," Ridge said to them all after five minutes of writing up a form on Hugo's crime.

**Name:** Hugo Fabian Weasley

**Year:** 3

**Age:** 13

**Crime:** Violently and physically attacked a defenseless fifth year student.

**Grades:** Very poor in Transfiguration and Potions. Both examinations failed.

**Suggested Punishment**: Expulsion

"No…" Hugo muttered, shocked, face crestfallen.

Albus stared in shock. Was Ridge seriously doing this? Expelling Hugo? Was he mad? He had to say something. _Something. _He could not let Hugo get expelled. Could Albus own up to it? Was it possible? Could he claim to have attacked Daniel, or claim to instigate it somehow? No, Ridge saw Hugo attack. Why the heck did Hugo attack Daniel? What was happening? Albus did not know how far Daniel's problems were being taken now. For Ridge to be involved like this meant a lot of trouble. He was not sure he could stop this.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Weasley or you can pack your bags immediately," Ridge said softly.

"I came down and I saw my cousin Stunned," he said angrily. "And my sister in a corner crying her eyes out! HELL YEAH I'LL DO SOMETHING!"

"And instead of informing a teacher, you chose to take matters into your own hands?" Ridge asked.

"Teachers- teacher don't get involved in student affairs!" Hugo yelled. "Daniel hurt Rose and stunned my cousin by accident. Who says I can't stick up for family!"

"Don't YELL!" Ridge screamed. "And how do you explain your abysmal grades?"

"It's just two exams!"

"IF YOU YELL ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE SHIPPED OFF TO AZKABAN!" Ridge raged.

"LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Albus yelled back. "I did it, ok? I told Daniel to"-

"Don't try lying for your cousin, Mr. Potter, or you'll both be expelled," Ridge told him simply. "You are toeing the line as it is. Now, do yourself a favor and SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Or you will get the same thing as young Mr. Lean got." Seth. He forcibly reminded Albus of what he did to Seth. Was this what Seth went through. "Mr. Weasley, I am expelling you from the school for inciting violence, ignoring teachers, showing disrespect to Ministry workers and failing two very significant examinations of your core subjects. I will summon your parents here tomorrow to fetch you. Any nagging and your wand will be destroyed. Now, get out of my sight!"

Albus felt so sorry for Hugo. The boy looked so shocked, so taken-aback and a little surprised. No one expected that such a small social problem had Ridge leap right in and expel him. And with the Ministry behind him, no one could do anything, could they? Hugo folded his arms defiantly though, something Albus wished he did not do. His wand was at stake. Bad enough he was about to become the first student to be expelled.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Ridge screamed, shaking Hugo roughly.

Just as Albus yelled "NO!" and reached for his wand, Hugo went flying back. He scrambled back up and reached for his own wand but Albus already had his outstretched, _"Obliviate!"_

A flash of green light and Hugo gaped at Albus. Ridge's eyes went out of focus. Albus successfully modified his memories. Was Hugo saved? Hugo got up, trembling slightly, staring with shock at Ridge. Ridge looked a little confused, "What're you all doing in my office?"

Albus' eyes caught the parchment containing Hugo's expulsion. He needed it. If Ridge should see it, he might regain his memories. Albus' heart was beating frantically. Hugo saw the parchment too and seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Albus. Then, a hard knock sounded on the door and it opened wide. In walked Professor Phoenix and behind him was Professors Redgrow and Soot. Albus' heart skipped a single beat.

Phoenix spoke first, facing Rojer's furious face, "I am afraid, Mr. Ridge that expelling students for trivial matters does _not_ fall under your domain."

That was his chance. He seized. _"Accio Parchment," _Albus whispered, summoning Hugo's expulsion to his hands before Ridge could see it. He stepped behind Ridge, out of eyesight and whispered, _"Incendio."_

The parchment burned into a crisp until there was nothing left but small ashes which Albus allowed to drop to the floor before whispering, _"Evanesco." _And even the ashes disappeared.

"Expelling students is Rojer's job," Ridge said with some confusion. Phoenix seemed surprised and Soot froze. He looked from Ridge to Albus' wand and widened his eyes. He knew what had happened. He held his gaze on the parchment Albus held. Ridge looked from Albus to Hugo and to the teachers, clearly confused. "Though… I may remind you that Mr. Weasley has failed to complete his examinations. Please leave."

Soot bowed and took Albus and James by the arms. "Come. Mr. Potter. I need a word about your essay on the Contego Shield."

James, Albus and Hugo followed Redgrow and Soot outside, neither of them daring to believe what had happened. Did he just Charm a Ministry worker? Oh, he would be in so much trouble. The second they arrived in the light of the Entrance hall, Hugo found himself embraced by a worried Lily. Soot watched them both go and follow Redgrow before shooing James off and turning to Albus. "Come with me, Mr. Potter. We have things to discuss."

But Albus' eyes rested on Scorpius, "Please give me a second, sir. I'll be there."

"Very well."

Albus marched up to Scorpius and Rose, "What the bloody hell happened?"

Rose looked up in trembling fear, "What happened to Hugo?"

"He's fine thanks to me," Albus waved off. "What got Lily stunned is what _I _want to know."

"Daniel- Daniel- Scorpius tried talking to Daniel," Rose stammered. "After he discovered that he kissed another girl, he talked to him and Daniel got mad and Cursed him. He missed and it hit me instead."

"And then he tried Cursing me again but his aim was off and Lily took it," Scorpius mumbled. "I dunno why Rosie cares about _Danny _so much but I sure as hell will not let him annoy her. If he likes another, he should just announce it already and quit being a prick about it."

"You _do _know it's Louis' fault, don't you?" Albus asked them, making a mental note to challenge Louis about this later.

"Then he would've deserved it," Scorpius said dirtily.

"I'm sure Louis didn't mean for it to go this far," Rose said tentatively. "He just got Daniel back for something that's all."

Deciding that was it for one day, Albus made his way to Soot's office. Albus had never been called to talk privately with Professor Soot before. Before now, his conversations with him were purely based in classes. As he sat in front off him, Soot conjured three different drinks. "Pick a drink, please, Mr. Potter."

"Erm… tea," Albus said hopefully.

The other two drinks disappeared and Soot conjured one up for himself too before sitting down. "Well now, I thought we'd have a little chat about your Contego shield essay. I was rather curious in your definition of the Dark Arts. You see, when you wrote the essay, you defined them as 'evil spells that cause harm' and I am afraid I take issue with this."

Albus was not sure where this conversation was going. He looked into Soot's eyes but could sense no malice there. He nodded, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Could you please explain to me why you define the Dark Arts as such?" Soot asked calmly, taking quick notes on a piece of parchment. "Should you defend yourself well, I will give you full marks. If not, I am afraid I must tick points off for vague definitions."

This was not the first time Albus was asked to define the Dark Arts or even speak against them. The last time, he remembered with discomfort was when talking to Soto Lean the previous year. Now, with Professor Soot, he was asked to define it for the sake of a good grade. For an OWL, Albus knew he had to do well. So, he cleared his throat and Soot looked expectantly. Albus began explaining his point, words flowing out of him almost without conscious thought. He merely said what he thought. "The Dark Arts are defined as Curses that deal harmful damage with ill intent towards the victim."

"Very well," Soot nodded, finishing a quick note. "Now, let's break it down. Are there any curses you know of that are not considered by strict definition harmful with ill intent?"

"Not that I can think of," Albus shrugged. "The Curse of the Bogies, the three Unforgivables…"

"How would you describe the Leg-Locker Curse?" Soot asked simply.

"It ties your legs together," Albus answered.

"Precisely, mind explaining to me the harm in tying someone's legs together? What, for example makes it more harmful than, say, the Severing Charm?"

"The Severing Charm just cuts"-

"Anything you point at," Soot finished for him. "Including but not limited to limbs. The Severing Charm is capable of causing severe injury or even death if done with, as you say, ill intent. Don't you think?"

"I… I disagree, sir," Albus mumbled.

"Very well, let's look at the Fire-making charm," Soot went on. "Would you call that a curse?"

"Well… it's a Charm, isn't it?"

"Is the term Charm appropriately named then, do you agree with its terminology?" Soot pressed.

"Well, Charms are sort of broad, aren't they?" Albus asked. "So, yeah, its term isn't wrong."

"But it may still cause harm to someone should you choose to… say… set fire to their hair," Soot said pointedly. "So, we have Charms that work as Charms but can cause harm, sometimes permanent to a person which justifies their inclusion in the Curses category. So, why, I ask again, do you define Dark Arts as Curses with harmful intent when Charms could be used in the same manner?"

"Well, then, wouldn't they be more of a grey area than simply Charms or Curses?" Albus asked. "The Dark Arts are Curses because they cause harm to a human being."

"Ah, so now we are broadening the Dark Arts to include _any _Curse," Soot pointed out. "Implies that everyone uses the Dark Arts from time to time. However, we still forget the offensive Charms, Mr. Potter. Why aren't they Dark Arts? Would we not define what you did to Ridge's mind as Dark Magic?"

"Charms are important because they help defeat the Dark Arts," Albus said, trying to keep himself calm. "They're defensive, sometimes in an offensive way. At least, that's what Professor Macmillan taught me. They're used to break curses. Not make them. And the Memory Charm was made to keep Muggles unaware, which is a good thing. Some of them are rather tough but they're made with the… _intent _of fixing or changing rather than destroying."

"So, we can agree that it all depends in the end on the intent of the spell and not purely on the properties?" Soot asked, getting up, signaling their discussion was at an end.

"I suppose so," Albus nodded.

"Full marks, then," Soot said approvingly and as they stood, Soot regarded him interestedly. "You, Mr. Potter would make a fantastic Curse-breaker."

"A… Curse-breaker?"

"Yes, someone who ventures the world looking for treasure on behalf of the Ministry or Gringotts," Soot explained as they walked to the door. "Some have been going freelance and sell to the highest bidder. I believe you are fifth year, correct? OWL year is the year to consider what you hope to be when you leave Hogwarts. As someone who understands Curses and Charms and how to break them, I believe breaking curses would be a fantastic opportunity for you."

The door was wide open. Albus was deep in thought as Soot saw him off. "Thank you, sir," was all he could say.

Albus' talk with Soot stayed imprinted in his memory. Once again, there were very few people who talked to Albus and really make an effect that Albus was sure would affect him even in the long run. So much had happened that day, it was hard to believe that earlier that day, he had been talking to Dumbledore and James with the Marauders and his namesakes. So much had happened and Albus still felt he knew who the Enchanter's Princess was. And he hoped he was right because if Rojer was looking for her too, what a surprise he would get when he discovered it is his own daughter.

Speaking of the Greengrass children, Scorpius actively tried to make good on his offer to the entire Potter family to visit the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Albus was not sure why, of course, Scorpius barely talked to Hugo. Now they were dating, Albus could understand Rose being there and Lily had a crush on Scorpius but Scorpius did not know that. Then, there was the fact that none other than Mark Wallader received an invitation too. But if Albus thought for a second it stopped there, it did not. Alex and Eric got invitations too and Alpha and Proxima were coming and thankfully without the company of Rojer. (At least not immediately.)

It was not easy for them to organize such a party either. It meant Hugo writing home and asking permission and with Harry still arrested, Albus did not know whether Ginny would allow him outside for so long at this time. At least, until Ginny wrote and informed him that she was allowed a stay with Harry at the Ministry and him getting out of the house would lessen the complications. And that was of course assuming Lily could go let alone Hugo, even if they wanted to.

A part of Albus wanted to stay at school and keep trying to find the hidden Princess but he could not turn a Malfoy invitation down a second time. Instead, he used his free time to use the Extendable ears James had given him. He was outside under his Invisibility cloak, eavesdropping on so many different snatches of conversation. He focused mainly on Alpha and Proxima due to his suspicions but they were just talking about homework. He spent some time on Seth and Simon when he overheard something about Proxima but when he returned, it was different.

"So, the hag told the troll…"

Albus moved on, moving under the cloak to get better range, thinking that he had never known Seth to tell any sort of joke. He stopped at a quiet conversation between Hugo and Lily. "So, did you decide?"

"I _want _to go," Lily said and Albus could tell by the tone of her voice that she was deeply red. "But I'll feel so weird."

Albus was behind a bush at this time, well out of sight and barely within earshot considering their voice levels. Hugo spoke very calmly to Lily's blush, "You could always turn him down. And do something like this when you're more comfortable."

"If I went… would you go with me?" she asked.

At first, Albus thought Hugo may have responded with a nod or a shake of the head when he said in such a low voice, Albus had to strain his ears to listen, "I will. But under one condition. While we're there, you have to talk to Scorpius at least once. An honest conversation. And Lily… if you don't, I'm going to assume you don't like him as much as you think you do."

Lily sounded so much more cheerful when she said, "Alright, I will. Thank you." And a quick peck on the cheeks before Albus moved on.

"Now, the troll can only grunt so the Leprechaun"-

Albus continued moving before he gave it up once he was finished with Mark and Aries. "Father extended an invitation for you visit our abode this holiday."

"Oh, erm… well, I'm sort of visiting a friend this Christmas."

"Mark!" she whined angrily. "This is the third time you turn me down. You couldn't even visit me last summer!"

"I can't turn my friend down"-

"Oh, but you can turn your wife down?"

"Aries!" Mark said exasperatedly. "I'm not your husband so quit acting like it."

"Well, in a few short years you sure as hell will be!"

Albus tugged the string and he rolled it up. He would've liked to do more but his studies were calling. He had a Charms essay to complete on the Sealing Charm and its effects as well as its counter effects and how to avoid them and Professor Ackerly promised extra credit to anyone who did the same with the Alohomora Charm and since Alexis was in the class and Albus did have a desire to at least appear as serious as she was, he wanted to do it. But that was assuming he could complete the Ancient Runes essay for Professor Sorrow and that was probably the hardest subject he had. Sorrow had set them five rolls of parchment on the properties of fifty different runes and what they signified. That, of course meant a sleepless night and perhaps a skipped dinner.

Albus finished off his essay for Professor Ackerly and even completed the Alohomora Charm bonus when he walked out to the library to complete his Ancient Runes homework. He meant to hit the library for the last few hours before it closed so he took his books and papers and walked down to the Common room, passing Lucy who was writing up a particularly long essay for Professor Longbottom. The Common room was crowded. Roxanne and Gabriel were in the center of the room making sparks fly from their wands as a performance but he stopped at the sight of Proxima. He passed her but he kept eyes on her.

Proxima was standing highly on her own with books and papers in her hands as well, perhaps for her own homework when from behind her snuck Simon Far, Seth's friend. He had a mischievous grin on his face and just before Proxima could turn around and ask what he was doing, he leapt on her, arms wrapping around her shoulders in surprise as he yelled "Proxy!"

"AH!" she shrieked, dropping her quills and parchment. "My word"- But Simon had practically bitten her neck when she smacked him on the head with her books, "Get away from me, you creep!"

Simon and Proxima were on the floor now and Simon was breathing heavily as Proxima was rubbing her neck. Simon was saying, "So- sorry… I fell…"

Proxima grew a little more serious as she looked with some concern and guilt, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you did it- well, do watch where you're going, Simon. You might've seriously hurt yourself on the stairs when you fell…"

"In love," Simon finished, and though by all rights a first year boy, he gazed at Proxima, making her shriek again and crawl away.

"You freak! Get away from me you- you…"

Albus and the whole Common room laughed and Simon was running up to Gabriel and got a high five, "I did the dare! You owe me!" And even Seth to Albus' surprise looked like he was trying very, very hard not to smile. Albus left the Common room and in the corridors, he passed Hugo running through and taking Fora by the arm to an unknown destination and just by the staircase to the fifth floor, he saw Mark and the twins and they were laughing loudly about something that made Albus curious. Allowing himself to be sidetracked once again, he walked up. "What"-

"Go away," Mark said with a huge grin. "We're rehearsing."

"Rehearsing?"

"For our trip in the scorpion's cave," Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah, we got planning to do if we're gonna survive this," Eric laughed.

"Yo-you're going?"

"I told Scorpius that I'd only go if he let the twins come and he can't exactly say no, can he?" Mark grinned. "So, the scorpion"-

"You do know that they are not all named Scorpius, right?" Albus told them to Eric's mock surprise. "His dad's name is Draco."

"Guys, change of plans, we got a dragon to deal with too!" Eric said, earning himself laughs from Mark and a high five from Alex.

Not a minute later, just when the laughs of the Gryffindor fifth year boys died out, he saw a small group sitting together apparently planning something and he never saw such a group before. Molly Weasley, Neil Nott, Alpha Greengrass and Fauna Redgrow were speaking in hushed voices and just as Albus turned a corner, he whipped his Extendables out and overheard their conversation, "-into father's office is impossible. Ridge is actually easy."

Albus was puzzled. What on earth? Alpha? Was he seriously in on this. All of them, except Alpha were part of the Hogwarts Guard. "We'll send Neil. They'll never suspect him," Molly whispered. "And then he can give Al our first piece of information. He made the plan, this one will be a success!"

"Are you sure he'll have anything useful?" Fauna asked in a hushed tone.

"'Course," Alpha shrugged. "Ridge has his own job, doesn't he?"

"Oh, if we get caught…"

"We won't," Fauna assured.

"Yeah, I got a plan, listen…"

Albus looked around. James wasn't there, was he? No. But James almost certainly put them up to it. The Guard was putting Albus' plan into action. Who was heading it, then? Fauna? It looked like it. He finally made it to the library and walked in, stretching and throwing himself onto a table in the Ancient Runes section, opening the recommended book and copying down the notes he'd need, head swimming with what he had overheard that day. Seth telling a joke, Simon declaring love for Proxima however fake it was, Mark and the twins planning for their visit to the Malfoy Manor like it was uncharted territory, Lily's discomfort on going to Malfoy's house alone…

The library had just closed when Albus finished his essay but he knew that it was only half done and he would have to edit it the next day or risk Sorrow's displeasure the day after. As he walked back to the Common room, he considered taking his cloak out so he would not be caught after hours when a sound made him jump. His first thought was Peeves but he had very limited contact with the Poltergeist. Around a corner walked Neil Nott and he looked very alone but wary. He had clearly left the planning session he had with Molly and Alpha and him sneaking off at night could only mean one thing…

Neil was going to break into Ridge's office that night, meaning the next morning would either see him safe and sound at breakfast or expelled and on the train. Albus considered giving him his cloak but he hardly knew Neil to be able to trust him. He watched him round a corner to the seventh floor and disappear. He found his hands in his bag, fingering his cloak and considered putting it on when a tap on the shoulder made him jump. It was Louis Weasley and he had a wide grin over his face. It had truly been a long time since Albus had talked to him.

"Hey, Al!" Louis said happily. "Going to your Common room? I'll walk you there. I found out something that may… interest you." Albus consented and Louis sighed, "Well, James wants me to tell you that we're putting your brilliant plan into action. If it succeeds… Incommodo might come up during the holidays and we'll be able to see him face to face and expose him to all the students on his side of the line. But that's not it. I broke into Phoenix's office and had a look at his notes. One of the recent ones said something about Mark's fiancée."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Phoenix is paying close attention to Slytherin house."

Albus stopped, and looked at his cousin. "What?"

"He has a profile on _every single Slytherin girl there is," _Louis went on and he handed him a small stack of parchments with writing on them. His findings. "Read them when you can. I duplicated them so Phoenix will not know I looked. Anyways, see ya."

"Wait!" Albus said suddenly. Louis stopped. "What's going on with you and Daniel? He keeps saying something about a prank and your Veela powers and it nearly got Hugo expelled!"

Louis did not look on the spot at all. He seemed very easy about it as he shrugged and said, "I don't regret what I did. Daniel's been rubbing it in all our faces that he was the sole handsome beast in our dormitory with a girlfriend and it's been annoying me _and_ James. And James probably had more girlfriends than Daniel will ever have. So, I decided to ruin it all for him." He sighed, "Don't misunderstand me though. If Hugo _was _expelled, I'd have gladly accepted responsibility. I don't think Hugo was in any danger. Would it help if I apologized to him?"

"Please do," Albus sighed. "I- well, we don't want another scene like that."

Louis nodded and with that, he bade Al a final goodnight and left him by the Entrance hall. Albus turned to the dungeons when a voice from behind made him jump not for the first time that night. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter? You're after hours."

Standing at the entrance to the east dungeons was Rojer Selwyn. Albus attempted to keep his face as cool and impassive as possible as he responded with nothing but the truth. "I was running my homework a bit late but I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." And he left Rojer standing there, not daring to look behind.


	16. Ascension of the Third War

**The Enchanter's Princess**

**Chapter 15: The Ascension of the Third War**

_**A/N: Hi. Three things. First, I feel I gotta respond to some questions I have received. Like last story, I will answer them all later but as for what happened when Rojer ordered Ridge to silence the riot during the 'What Makes a Good School' speech, that was just a bang used to silence people and bring order back. I did not mean for it to be a cliff-hanger. Nothing more than Dumbledore using bangs to silence the Hall when a troll was in the school. Second, I have a little poll. You can guess what I'm gonna ask too. Who do you think is the Enchanter's Princess? The poll can be found at the top of my profile. Third, here is the new chapter two days earlier than usual. Hope you enjoy.**_

"Over the holidays, you will all be receiving an owl sealed and approved by the Ministry deciding whether or not you are fit to return to Hogwarts. Those who are fit will be welcome in the new school we will build together. A school where students take their studies seriously, where laziness and sloth are not tolerated. For those expelled, your wands may be retained, your year of training in the school was enough and if you feel the need for more magical education, one of the smaller schools may do. Clearly Hogwarts is no longer for you. Leave with the privilege of dignity and you need not fear getting hurt."

A fair few people in the Great hall clapped once Rojer finished. Ridge stood at the doors to the Entrance hall, checking names off a long list of students who would be going home. Many were. But many like Melvin Ollivander and the Mold siblings including Walter stayed behind in an effort to show seriousness. Neil Nott stayed behind and appeared just fine, like nothing had gone wrong. Whether or not he managed to break into the office, Albus did not know and he did not ask. To do so would be admitting that he overheard the conversation which he could not do. Still, clearly was he not caught. Lucy and Molly stayed behind and Lucy even resolved to hand in an essay on the uses of schooling and a history of the Wizarding world in an obvious and blatant effort to impress the Overseer. Seth was staying behind too and Alexis personally promised Albus to hold down the fort and make sure everything was going according to plan. James' entire dormitory stayed behind too, though for their own reasons.

Once on the path to Hogsmeade where they would enter the station, Scorpius and Albus hung back and waited for the entire group to get together. The first to arrive, trudging through the snow in a single snow coat were Hugo and Lily, Lily melting the snow in front with their wand to make their walk easier. But as she came up, her face went red and it was only when Hugo nudged her when she took great effort to keep herself calm. "Sorry we're late. Lily couldn't find her coat so she has to borrow mine."

Alpha and Proxima were there too, walking in the melted path Lily had made, Proxima walking very haughtily. She seemed to be arguing with Alpha about something but Albus only caught a snatch of what she said, "-do not know _what _you could possibly have to talk to Nott about."

The next arrivals were Mark and the twins and they seemed to be gearing up for something. Albus could see the joke coming before it did. "Hey, mate." Eric said to Scorpius very amicably.

"What's up?"

"You'll understand if we refrain from shaking your hand, won't you?" Eric asked with mock concern. "Only we don't want to be poisoned."

Hugo laughed and not unkindly even though Lily did give him a reproachful look. Scorpius just looked shocked, though he was used to this treatment to take offense. He just smirked and said, "No problem."

"And how do I greet your father?" Eric pressed. "Can't shake from the front, I want to avoid being enflamed."

"Erm… well… Father also has a tail lash so you probably want to stay away from him," Scorpius smiled. "But you can shake my hand though. It's my ass you gotta worry about!"

At this, Albus, Hugo and even Lily burst out laughing and Alex hung on to Mark's shoulder for support. Eric nodded in defeat and shook Scorpius' hand and just as Rose was running up, Eric asked, "Honest question now, should I fear you grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I'm late," Rose sighed.

"What were you speaking to father about?" Proxima asked curiously.

Scorpius looked at Rose in shock, "What's this, Rosie? Playing both sides, are we?"

"Louis wanted to apologize to me. As for Rojer, you know as well as I do that expulsion is not in my best interests," Rose insisted as they walked towards Hogsmeade station, Lily doing as she did before and melting a way for them. "Besides, I was simply making sure that I got question 10 on the recent Arithmancy examination correct. But when you look back and realize that so many students are staying behind, it gives you a perspective on things. Even Lucy…"

"Once father decides something, he won't change his mind," Proxima said matter-of-factly.

"The ones who stayed behind if anything are now in more danger just for appearing like kiss ups," Alpha shrugged.

Scorpius spent the rest of the walk and much of the ride conversing with Rose but he tried very hard to respond to the twins. Mark was laughing out loud about having barely avoided a visit to Aries' place and Eric was telling anyone who would listen that he and Molly had been going steady for six months now but she had stayed behind in hopes of trying to make Lucy see reason. Lily herself was beside Scorpius, trying to act casual but also trying to catch his attention without words, an attempt that was she was failing at miserably.

And, Albus noticed, Rose kept shooting Lily questioning looks and Lily are determinedly avoiding her gaze. Albus tried his best to ignore this try, knowing full well Lily would not succeed this way. Hugo was avoiding discussions with Proxima completely and Alpha was talking animatedly with Alex who wanted a blow-by-blow account of what the Ravenclaw Common room was like. "It's really easy to get in too. You just need the brains. You could actually get in easy. Just answer the riddle and- boom- you're in. So many books and there's this brilliant girl named Alexis, she always likes showing new Ravenclaws around. She's my favorite Prefect. I think you'd like her, actually"-

Albus chose that moment to make a false cough which Alex caught and scratched his nose, "Well, great but I already know her," he lied. "Not my type, really. I might've liked Lucy is she wasn't so…"

"Irritating?" Eric asked. "Even Molly knows it by now."

"She just needs to see how- never mind," he said, throwing an uncomfortable look at Alpha.

Proxima on the other hand continued trying to converse with Scorpius over Rose and definitely overshadowing Lily. "Father says he won't be around until after the Holidays but after I told him we were having guests over, he did not seem keen on it. I think he'll be leaving the talk till summer now."

Scorpius looked relieved and he initiated conversation with Rose instead who seemed very pleased for something to do. Hugo on the other hand was talking to Albus on the other end, keeping his voice down, "Fauna is leading your plan. She really put it together well. We're gonna ruin everything Rojer has in mind."

"What's happening?"

"Well, this brilliant Gryffindor first year named Neil managed to steal the papers couple nights ago. Michael is gonna duplicate his handwriting and change all the decisions of being expelled to staying at Hogwarts and then sneak them in his office and act like Rojer misplaced them."

"Are you sure that'll work? What about the Memory Charm?"

"On it," Hugo grinned. "Louis will do it personally. Alpha says the best time to do it is Christmas break and a lot of the Guard are staying over Christmas to oversee the operation. And we can trust Alpha. He's our backer and I reckon Proxima is in on it too. And they promised they'll send me message when they're done. Simple message so no one would be able to tell what it means if they read it. It'll be a shopping list!"

"Have you found anything on Proxima?"

"Nah, but Louis says he got a whole bunch of notes on all Slytherin girls so you might ask him when we get back," Hugo shrugged. Albus of course knew which notes Hugo was speaking of. Louis had given them to him but he had not read them yet. Homework assured him of that. He was banking on time alone at the Malfoy manor to do so instead.

"So, the Magpies take the air and catch the snitch fifteen minutes into the game," Scorpius was telling Rose. "It was easy and they hold the record for fastest snitch catching now."

"_That _is the record?" Hugo challenged loudly, making Lily go red in defeat. "Please, the Arrows caught the snitch ten minutes into the game and we were already eighty points up."

"They were facing Chudley Cannons, big deal,"-

"So, if father comes round, we just pop out and he need not know we were there," Proxima was saying to Alpha. "He barely remembers us anyway."

"So, the scorpion says to the dragon- oh, sorry, Scorps, didn't realize you were here," Eric said cheekily.

"Eric, I'll kill you"-

"Fine, fulfill Trenawley's prediction, doesn't bother me," Eric laughed.

Mark laughed loudly at the frequent jokes Eric made and even Hugo found good humor there. Lily was just sitting quietly, not saying a word and she caught Hugo's eye once or twice, pleading silently so that Hugo nudged Albus and said, "Switch places with Lily, I want to talk to her."

"Fine."

And they switched, Lily appeared a bit happier as she was telling Hugo something in a very hushed voice, probably how much Rose was cramping her style, Albus mused. The train was beginning to slow down fifteen minutes later and Rose got up, wrapping herself in a parka. Scorpius got out his coat and Hugo his when Lily felt over her bag and said in a worried voice (though Albus knew better) "I don't have a coat."

"Oh, erm…"

"Here, wrap yourself in mine, we'll get you something when we get to the Manor," Scorpius offered kindly.

Lily blushed for a single second before regaining composure and running up and cuddle herself up in a coat shared with Scorpius. And there was no mistaking the second-long look of triumph in Lily's eyes when Rose was in conversation with Alex or the superior look Hugo had when they walked out of the train. They had planned this.

Draco was alone at the station oddly enough and beside him was a tall woman with blondish brown hair. She held herself very upright and Albus wondered who she was until Scorpius muttered "Aunt Daphnee," and Alpha and Proxima ran up yelling, "Mummy!" all dignity forgotten. "Much better than Uncle Rojer. She's why he's… somewhat tolerable during outings."

Rose who was listening in, asked, "Any power over your Uncle? Perhaps I can raise my chances…"

"I know _my _chances are in the bag, perhaps yours since we've been dating for two months now," Scorpius said happily.

Lily looked like she would have loved to walk right out of Scorpius' wrapping coat but she was indeed cold. Scorpius was not unwise to her shivering either as he could feel it. "Father, this is Lily, Lily Potter. She doesn't have a coat. She seems to have misplaced hers."

"I see," Draco said in a neutral voice as Lily unwrapped herself and Draco conjured a spare. "Girlfriend?"

Lily went very red and started stammering a reply "Y- Well, no…"

"She's not," Scorpius said quietly. He stayed quiet further even though Rose did look hopeful. It did not seem Scorpius was about to tell Draco that he was dating a Weasley girl. Once Draco walked away, Rose sighed and kept to herself the rest of the ride, and did not engage in conversation with anyone until they arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

When they finally arrived, Draco stood by the gates and turned to them all, regarding them all as if hoping to make a speech of welcome. "This is the Malfoy Manor. You'll be staying here for the holidays and we'll drop you off at King's Cross after the New Years. Now, we've never hosted such a large gathering before so my son Scorpius will be in charge of you all. Mind you do not run wild, do not break anything lest you be cursed, and do not, repeat _do not _enter the western most part of the West Wing without express permission and supervision of myself or the Elder Malfoy. Are we understood?" When they nodded, Draco opened the gates wide and let them through, letting them all take in all the wonders of their grounds.

The Manor was just as Albus had remembered it. The fountain stood, spraying water as usual, the hot springs were at the back, and where the flowerbeds once lay, were now ice replicas of flowers as if they had been frozen there, preserved in the ice. Rose bushes, gardenias, begonias, and tons of flowers. Added were some prized lilies and tulips and Albus could see a balcony jutting out from what he knew was Scorpius' room where a telescope now stood. If anyone previously had any disrespect for the Malfoy family, it was gone in a flash. Alex and Eric were working very hard to conceal their amazement at how welcoming they managed to make the place look, Lily was squealing in delight at the flowers and Hugo even examined the flowerbed.

Scorpius bent down and picked a single sculpture of a rose out and offered it to Rose, "For you, Rosie?"

Rose blushed bright red and kissed his cheek as Lily determinedly looked away, choosing to ignore this. Mark kept his arms folded, looking around the grounds. Alpha and Proxima on the other hand were standing around like they owned the place and were folding their arms with smirks as if saying _'we own a pretty cool manor, don't we?' _Albus just remembered. Their father claimed ownership of this place. Yes, of course. This was why the twins were here. Were they supposed to act as ambassadors to the Malfoy family and settle things?

"I suppose I owe you all a tour, don't I?" Scorpius asked, grin on his face as he led them inside the warmer house.

Scorpius of course may have been leading the tour but Alpha and Proxima seemed to know some rooms better than he did. Particularly the West Wing where Scorpius insisted he had never been before himself due to a Banshee that haunted it. Alpha of course swore he heard her wail once when he was two. They stayed well away from the western most part of the wing like Draco ordered them to and Scorpius turned them around and directed them to the upstairs foyer. He stopped at a dark room filled with cobwebs and dozens of spiders scurrying around the room. He stopped at a certain point and the spiders did not, or could not go any further towards him. It was like they were warded off.

Scorpius took a deep breath, and turned to the crowd as if ashamed he was telling them this, "This, I think was the room the Dark Lord slept in when he… used it as a base… during the last war."

The looks he got were stony-faced, even Albus' making him feel very uncomfortable. No one seemed to have known this before. This did not seem like a well-known fact. Then, Eric grinned and stepped up, going a little further into the room than anyone else and looking around, "Well, congratulations, Scorps, you're the envy of the Wizarding world. Hosting Lord Voldy-poo. I do hope you had a term of endearment while he was here."

"I wasn't exactly born yet," Scorpius said, going a little red. Then, he softened up and looked around, "Didn't anyone know that? I mean, surely it was written all over the place."

Even Albus shook his head and Rose insisted, "I had never read about that and I've been reading a lot of war books since first year."

"So have I but…" Albus stopped, not sure where the line was now.

"Hold up… you guys are serious? You never heard about this? The Potters kept it quiet?"

Alex grinned now. It was surprising that of all people, the twins seemed to have been taken this better than anyone else. Or were their grins just hiding their discomfort as well. "Well, Scorps, I think you just let loose a big Malfoy family secret."

Scorpius went red, "I… wouldn't share that with too many people."

"You kidding, I'm gonna tell everyone I know!" Eric laughed. "I mean, unless you're willing to be my slave for the rest of your life. But I'll give you a few days to mull it over, shall I?"

"Eric," Lily mumbled as she was closer to him.

Eric quieted down and Rose taking pity on Scorpius finally said, "Well, anyways, it was a long time ago. What about the Eastern foyer?"

"Right," Scorpius said, face losing color slowly and reverting back to its original state.

And he continued the tour, making sure to put as much distance between them and the West Wing as possible. And he seemed very grateful when Astoria called them all down for dinner with a gong like noise. Rose made sure to stick close beside Scorpius and Albus could hear Hugo tell Lily in a hushed voice, "It's not that big a deal. Hogwarts housed Voldemort too. This one just has a… well…"

"Darker demeanor?" Alex finished for them.

"Rooms reeking of Dark Magic," Mark said lowly. Albus could see his nose was scrunched up like he really smelt something off.

Mark stared at Scorpius like he'd never saw him properly before, a weird look on his face. Albus had not seen Mark wear that look for a long time and the last time Albus saw that look, it was directed at him. He could sense boiling point when the plates zoomed over to them by magic and Alex thumped Mark on the back and snap him out of it. Mark returned to normal and dug in. Though was that him smelling the food? Rose was sitting close beside Scorpius, piling some steak into his plate like the tour didn't affect her at all and Lily was giggling at a joke Hugo made before turning to her other side to relate it to Scorpius, red all the while.

Alpha and Proxima meanwhile were in conversation with Hugo and Alex, the latter whom was giving a blow-by-blow account of how the last game went between the Vastra Vultures and the Holyhead Harpies. Now Albus saw, no one seemed to care, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the snag in the tour. All had forgotten except Mark who was quiet, brooding over his mashed peas and staring moodily into it, not entering conversation with anybody.

_And meanwhile, back at Hogwarts:_

A tall man with papery yellow skin and black dreadlocks falling down on either side of his face walked through the Hogwarts grounds, blood red robes billowing in the cold wind, five accomplices beside him. They followed him quietly, wands out and faces intimidating but none speaking. One of them was the blonde witch, Orgella. He received what looked like an honorable bow. Rojer met him in the Entrance hall and they walked the Entrance hall, some students bowing on either side. "Pathetic little horde," he said in a wispy voice. "I suppose all of them failed their grades?"

"Most of them, the Weasley girl seems to genuinely admire you," Rojer told him as they walked up the marble staircase. "The Wallader boy is at the Malfoy Manor."

"Is he now?" Incommodo asked with slight interest. "And will his red-head bodyguards be with him?"

"Assumed so," Rojer said simply as Ridge met up with them.

"I have a job for you whilst the holidays progress," Incommodo said as Ridge started walking level with them. "Question the Kimble family. Do not kill yet. We cannot afford another unaccounted murder without proof of anything."

"Their daughter is still at Hogwarts," Rojer said. "I have not seen her though. She hasn't shown herself at meal times."

"Minister," Ridge said in a low voice.

"I have a task for you, Ridge," Incommodo said. "I have made the deal with the Goblins based on what we've discovered from six months ago. Potter knows where the Amulet is."

"And the Manor's protections can be bypassed if you claim to be there under my command," Rojer said simply.

"You walk in, and kill them all," Incommodo said. "Leave none alive. Should you face resistance, your backup should suffice. They will meet you at Hogsmeade station. But remember this, Hogan Ridge. Your priority is Albus Potter and the information he holds. The only way he'll talk is if you hold leverage over him. Kill one to show business and use the others as hostages. Clear?"

"Understood," Ridge bowed and he hurried down the steps. "All students upright!" he commanded.

Meanwhile, Incommodo and Rojer continued up to the main floors and nearer the towers. "The word to attack will be given soon. Soon enough, Hogwarts will be ours and for once in its long life, its purpose as a school will be fulfilled. You have the papers I presume?"

"N-No, Minister," Rojer stammered nervously, trotting nervously and making Incommodo stop.

"You do not?"

"I seem to have misplaced them," Rojer admitted. "But- I am very close to catching the culprit. I am positive they were stolen and the one who did so will be punished"-

"Imprisoned," Incommodo corrected. "For shielding deserving students. We've given them incentive to accept expulsion quietly by allowing them to retain their wands. If this did not bode enough for them, the one responsible shall be imprisoned. This will crush any hopeful rebellion in one swift stroke."

"It will be done."

"What will be done?" a commanding voice from an upper stairway asked. Incommodo stopped midsentence and looked up. Standing at the very top, wand out and ready was Galadral Phoenix. Standing beside him were four teachers; Professors Ackerly, Soot, Vulneroman and Redgrow.

Incommodo looked from one to the other in slight interest. "Quite the party you have. What do you think you are doing?"

"The Ministry never interferes at Hogwarts School," Phoenix started.

"The snake will not allow it," Soot said simply.

"The Badger will attack," Vulneroman warned in his deep rumble of a voice.

"The Eagle will steal from your plans," Ackerly said snidely.

"And the lion will roar its resounding cry of victory," Redgrow finished. "Leave the castle, and none will be hurt."

Incommodo looked furious but he held his ground, feet rooted to the spot. Rojer stared dumbfounded from one party to the other. Then, Incommodo said bemusedly, "And… you believe that you can take me and my party single-handed? In case you fail to witness, it is myself, Rojer, and five Law Enforcement officials behind me. In what way do you plan to back your ridiculous statement up?"

"You have a party," Phoenix said simply. "I have an army. _Dumbledore's Army!"_

Incommodo stepped back, eyes wide as seven figures stepped out from walls, passages, portraits, stairways and corridors, surrounding them all: Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, Professor Longbottom, Professor Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan stepped out, wands out and pointing warningly and readily. Incommodo was of course now surprised, "Using a school as a battleground, are we? Kill them. Kill them all. The Headmaster dies too!"

"Fire!" 

"Hogwarts: Guard!" James' voice yelled surprisingly. And from everywhere, several unseen students conjured Shield Charms. Shields were conjured blocking it all, jets of red light were deflected. Of the unseen students, the only one to rush out from the din was Walter Mold, who ran head-first right into Rojer, sending them both tumbling down the stairs.

Seth Lean just stood behind a corner, watching silently as the battle evolved. His wand was in his hand and he considered as Incommodo pointed a wand at Ron Weasley. His jet of green light went astray when Seth fired a decisive and quick spell from the corner down on Incommodo, forcing him to drop the wand and explode into green flames as it hit the floor. He widened his eyes, as if he did not expect that and ran off. Other students ran, some screamed, first years bolted out of the way and some jumped right in. The war had begun.


End file.
